


GreenBlueAndNiamToo's FanFic Recommendation List

by greenblueandniamtoo



Category: One Direction (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 03:24:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 66,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greenblueandniamtoo/pseuds/greenblueandniamtoo
Summary: Tumblr keeps deleting my fanfic rec links, so I'm collecting them all here to avoid throwing my computer at the wall after losing all of my links...again.This is simply a list of my favorite fanfics. I am not claiming authorship, nor any rights to any of the listed fics.These are all Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson fanfics.*Updated 20 October 2018*





	GreenBlueAndNiamToo's FanFic Recommendation List

**Author's Note:**

> you can find me on tumblr at greenblueandniamtoo.tumblr.com

**_…in no particular order:_ **

**1.[May You Enjoy Your New Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/824494/chapters/1564562)**

It begins for them all at the bungalow -

‘Alright, time to lay out the cards. We’re in this together and hopefully, for the long haul, yeah? So I think - you know, we should just be honest. It’s deal-breakers time. That thing that like, if we’re gonna hate you or something, just tell us all now.’

When One Direction begins, Harry Styles is a sixteen-year-old boy foundering under the pressure of impending fatherhood. His ability to balance the sobering responsibility of caring for his tiny daughter, Millie, and the exhilaration of seeing his own dreams coming to fruition affects not only his future, but those of Liam, Zayn, Niall, and Louis, who never expected fealty to be the key to their success. But Liam is the first to show him how to grow up without growing old, and Zayn is the first to defend from the public what is private and precious. Louis – Louis is the first for a lot of things; for most of the moments of Millie’s life and for the moments of Harry’s that matter. And Niall is the first to toast when Millie is born: Go maire sibh bhur saol nua – ‘may you enjoy your new life.‘

(yes it’s a kid-fic, which I normally don’t enjoy, but THIS IS **THE ORIGINAL** LARRY FIC AND YOU NEED TO READ THIS. PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE READ THIS FIC.)

**2.[Relief Next to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1117942/chapters/2251923)**

AU. What happens when a baker and a graphic designer meet via a very specific Craigslist post? Fate, friendship, food, and maybe more.

**3.[Escapade](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4034197/chapters/9071932?view_adult=true)**

In the grand scheme of things, finding a date for a wedding should be no problem for Louis Tomlinson. He’s rich. He’s handsome. He’s reasonably well behaved. But when the wedding is for his lifelong best friend (and former boyfriend), and is happening in under a month, finding a date for the ceremony and accompanying festivities becomes more of an adventure than he ever could have planned for.

**4.[My Heart is Breathing for This Moment in Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/934996/chapters/1820282)**

When Louis first saw Harry at the 2010 X Factor Auditions, he thought he was watching a peculiarly special stranger. But Harry has known Louis ever since he was five years old.

Because Louis has a rare genetic disorder that caused him to time travel to important moments in his past and in his future - and to Harry, always to Harry. When they’re put into a band together, it seems like everything Harry has been waiting and wishing for has finally come true. Except for the small fact that Louis doesn’t know that Harry is in love with him - that Harry’s always been in love with him. Fate, it would seem, is just getting started.

A story about growing up and growing together, and the impossible love that makes it all worthwhile.

**5.[I Love Your Demons (Like Devils Can)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3445418/chapters/7554962)**

“I am right here,” she says loudly, and she can almost hear the crack when Louis’ head whips around to stare at her.

 _“Why?”_ Louis asks, and Harry feels her insides shrivel up and die.

_Harry didn’t plan to join the football team. She didn’t plan to sleep with the captain of the football team. She definitely didn’t plan to sleep with the closeted captain of the football team, who promptly acted as if nothing happened and left Harry a pathetic, pining mess._

**6.[Loving You is Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4287093/chapters/9711060)**

Louis is a workaholic record label CEO who hasn’t been on a date in nearly a year. Niall and Liam make an account for him on a sugar dating website as a joke. And then Louis met Harry.

**7.[Pull Me Under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/870766/chapters/1672104?view_adult=true)**

AU. As the first British footballer to come out at the prime of his career, it helps that Louis Tomlinson is in a long-term, committed relationship. Even if that relationship is fake. (Featuring Niall as Louis’ favorite teammate, Liam as Louis’ agent, and Zayn as Liam’s boyfriend, who just happens to be good friends with one Harry Styles.)

**8.[Love is a Rebellious Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1162438/chapters/2362331)**

AU in which the boys still make music. Louis is the concertmaster of the London Symphony Orchestra, Harry is the New! and Exciting! interim conductor/ex-cello prodigy who “has made Mozart cool again” according to Esquire Magazine (Louis hates him immediately, which is definitely why he internet stalked him in his dark bedroom late at night that one time), and Niall is the best. Zayn and Liam are around too.

Don't hum Bolero.

 **9.[These Inconvenient Fireworks](http://haruchan1224.tumblr.com/post/80687246758/these-inconvenient-fireworks-pdf)**   _– PDF download_

 _What do I do, what do I do_  
_With a love that won’t sit still_  
_Or do as it’s told?_

**10.[Wild and Unruly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2723093/chapters/6099611)**

Harry is a cowboy sitting on the biggest oil reservoir in Wyoming, and Louis is the paralegal assigned to pressure him into selling his land.

**11.[Swim in the Smoke](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677141/chapters/13078219)**

“What about this, Captain?” Liam asks, nudging the boy kneeling between their feet with the toe of his boot. The boy hisses and swipes at him, slurring out something unintelligible around the makeshift gag Niall had to stuff in his mouth. He misses by a mile and tries again, just as ineffectively.

Harry looks down at him, at the way the sun streams over his face and shoulders, at the way the gag stretches his mouth, lips pink and chapped. He’s lithe and pretty, smudged all over with dirt. They had found him tied up below deck, mostly unconscious, next to a barrel full of gold. He’s clearly a prisoner, but there’s something familiar about him, something that niggles at Harry’s brain. Something he can’t quite put his finger on.

“Put him in my cabin,” Harry decides, turning back to deal with the rest of the loot. The boys screams out jumbled curse words at Harry’s back, muffled by the gag, and Harry can’t understand any of it.

 **12.[But if You Close Your Eyes Does it Almost Feel Like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/903490)**  (Marcel/Louis)

Marcel’s not sure what the draw is for Louis, but he finds himself looking forward to it, glancing out into the hall several times an hour to see if Louis might be walking by. Louis is just – he’s magnetic, like he’s got his own gravitational field around him, and it makes Marcel’s stomach jump around nervously just being around him, but it only takes him a few days to realize how much he likes that feeling, the hitch in his chest he gets when he spots Louis across the office and smiles at him.

 **13.[But Why Wonder, Why Wonder?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2563712/chapters/5701097)**  (Marcel/Louis)

The one where Marcel Styles has improbably landed a job in the fashion industry, and Louis Tomlinson is the actor-turned-lingerie-designer he’s been infatuated with for years.

 **14.[Fixated on One Star](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5447261)**  – PLEASE READ THIS IT’S SO GOOD

Louis is just a boy with the world on his shoulders, and Harry’s just a boy from the wrong side of the galaxy. A little thing like love doesn’t stand a chance against a thousand years of war, at least until the right two come along to break the mold.

Or: space Romeo and Juliet, minus all the suicide.

**15.[You Are the Blood](https://archiveofourown.org/works/861968/chapters/1652175)**

A seventh-year Hogwarts AU in which Niall gets all the girls, Liam goes on a journey of self-discovery, Zayn falls in love, Harry wants something more, and Louis tries to figure out once and for all why he, a Muggleborn, was sorted into Slytherin.

**16.[Taste On My Tongue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4663725/chapters/10641201)**

Louis Tomlinson, second place winner on TXF four years ago, is looking to reinvent his career.

Harry Styles is a baker who is desperate for a bakery of his own.

Louis doesn’t bake. Or cook. Or know how to use an oven.

Take Louis. Take Harry. Add in a heaping cup of sexual tension. Another cup of delicious (and not so delicious) food. A smidgen of competitive spirit. A dash of hopes and dreams. And you get Kitchen Wars, a TV shows that promises to be the must-watch event of the fall.

**17.[Is This Seat Taken?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5446571)**

_A borrowed suit from Zayn, a cigarette and the right attitude, and Louis went from security breach to misplaced celebrity instantly. He could practically see the wheels in the security guy’s head switch from ‘could be dangerous’ to ‘could get me fired.’_

Louis makes a bet with Zayn that he can sneak into a music awards event without getting caught, and when he ends up posing as a seat-filling member of staff he runs into superstar Harry Styles and sparks fly. Queue the music.

**18.[This Wicked Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7566271/chapters/17212264)**

An AU in which The Bachelor is gay, Louis is a contestant, Harry is the bachelor, everyone drinks a lot of champagne, the entire world gets to watch them fall in love, and no one plays the rules.

**19.[To Be Loved and To Be in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410475)**

First Dates AU. Louis Tomlinson is a thirty-year-old divorcee whose friends have signed him up for the Channel 4 show First Date. Harry Styles is a twenty-eight-year-old lawyer who has never been in a long term relationship. They are filmed going on their first date.

**20.[Oh Glory](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7751542?view_adult=true)**

_Tomlinson looks Liam over, tilting his head. “Are you a swimmer as well?”_

_“Yeah,” Liam says, a little cautiously. Harry wonders if it’s Tomlinson’s fame or the unimpressed eyebrow that’s making Liam wary. “Distance, I’m doing the 1500m. Harry here’s a sprinter.”_

_“Ah,” says Tomlinson, turning his glinting eyes back to Harry. “So you’re not an endurance man.” A beat passes, and his grin grows, wide and filthy. “Shame."_

Harry Styles is Team Great Britain’s newest swimmer, and has spent his whole life training for this moment, a chance at the gold medal in the Rio 2016 Olympics. All his training, hard work, and dedication to no distractions is tested when he’s assigned to the same Rio apartment as Louis Tomlinson, British gymnast and Harry’s childhood crush.

**21.[Bloodline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5577193/chapters/12855076)**

Louis doesn’t know how to feel when his best friend, Liam, finds out about a brother that he never knew, who was placed for adoption before he was born and is bursting into his life at twenty-four years old.

Louis is very wary of the man who might replace him. He has always thought of Liam as his own brother.

What if Liam doesn’t need him anymore? What if there’s no room for Louis? After all, blood runs thicker than water.

Louis doesn’t like Liam’s new brother and he doesn’t even know him. That’s irrelevant, though.

He doesn’t like him. He doesn’t trust him. He doesn’t want him hanging around. He doesn’t want anything to do with him.

That is, until he meets him.

**22.[We’re Not Friends, We Could Be Anything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7873252/chapters/17980723)**

The next second, Harry is firing back, “If I wanted to kill you I could have just poisoned your fajitas.”

Louis rolls his eyes. “Clever boy.“

Harry feels his skin start to prickle with irritation. The way that Louis talks to him, so condescending…Like he’s smarter than Harry…Fuck that.

“I don’t have time for this,” Harry says. “Some of us have schoolwork to do. And jobs to get to. So if you’ll excuse me.“

Harry doesn’t wait for a reply before he pushes past Louis, hoisting his bag further up his shoulder and rushing towards the door. No, not rushing. That would imply Louis is chasing him out. He walks to the door hastily.

He’s not sure, but he thinks he hears Louis mutter “Fucking wanker” before the door to the flat clicks shut behind him.

…Or, the one where Harry and Louis are unlikely uni flatmates who definitely don’t like each other and definitely won’t fall in love (even if Liam and Niall think otherwise).

 **23.[What’s New, Pussycat?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652449/chapters/17423656)**  (Cat Hybrid Harry…who is mostly cat.)

Louis' life gets rocked when he ends up taking a young kitten home one night after work. His world gets turned totally upside down and inside out when that kitten turns into a cat man a month later. 

This is a story of blossoming love, setting boundaries, learning to be human...and cat jokes. So many cat jokes. 

**24.[Something Great](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6778243)**

In which a coincidence, instagram, a party, a piano and a planned coming out all come together to make two people fall in love. As it happens, it turns out to be a rather effective combination.

_or, Louis is a student and Harry is the mega-famous singer that happens to post a photo with Louis in the background. Together they kind of break the internet._

**25.[Slow Dancing in a Burning Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3137048/chapters/6801008)**

strictly come dancing au ft. sexual tension, glitter, rimming, and too many references to hugh grant.

**26.[Sweet, Where You Lay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4793762)**

Louis Tomlinson is a twenty-eight year old successful actor living in NY. Harry Styles is a twenty year old up and coming model and coincidentally also the one who turns Louis’ world completely upside down.

or, Louis is Zachary Quinto and Harry is Miles McMillan. Falling in love was always in the cards for them.

 **27.[Make A Run, Cause Some Rebellion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6775978)**  (Cat hybrid Louis)

As a general rule, kitten hybrids are small and disinterested in what other people want them to do, slightly evil and at least a little manipulative. Louis prides himself on being all of those things to varying degrees, but especially on being uninterested in what other people tell him to do. He’s still human goddammit, despite his pointy ears and penchant for curling up in the sun and taking naps.

He’s going about his daily business, knocking things over where he sees fit and leaving a trail of mess in his wake. As exasperated as it makes Liam he’s used to it by now, having shared a flat with Louis for almost three years now, and if Louis whines enough he’s even clean up after him. It’s a great life, really.

With the exception of Liam’s stupid, broad shouldered, entirely too big mate, the one who always comes over to watch sports with him. Louis hates that guy. His hair is always greasy and he brings weird hipster beer with him when he comes that tastes like shit. And he won’t even let Louis have any of it, either. The only reason Louis even knows what it tastes like is because one time he stole a bottle from the fridge and fled to his room before Harry could catch him.

**28.[As Wicked As Anything Could Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1610573)**

It starts when Louis decides that he wants to lose his cherry and announces that he thinks the best way to do that is by going to a gay club. Naturally, Harry can’t let him go alone, so he tags along and spends the night rating guys with Louis until someone finally catches Louis’ eye.

Harry shoves him out to dance with the guy, and he can already tell that it’s going to be a quick and dirty hook up, so he’s not surprised that Louis and the guy disappear into the bathroom ten minutes later.

It is a surprise when Louis comes out not even two minutes later, pale and clammy, grabs Harry by the hand and drags him right out the door.

Somehow Harry comes to the decision that is would be a good idea for him to be in the room with Louis while Louis gets laid.

It’s a stupid fucking decision.

**29.[Been Together Since Way Back When](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7572331/chapters/17227753) **

Louis Tomlinson is a law student with a simple but effective four step plan: 1. Finish law school. 2. Get hired somewhere awesome. 3. Marry his best friend and boyfriend of two years, Harry. 4. Live happily ever after.

Harry Styles doesn’t know what he wants to do with his life, where he wants to go, who he wants to be, or even if he wants the college degree he’s almost completed. All he does know is who he’ll be with forever, as long as Louis wants to keep him around.

Or: the painfully realistic college au where everyone’s poor, lovesick, tired of school, terrified of the future, and still having the greatest times of their lives.

**30.[Have You Coming Back Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2737886)**

It’s five o'clock in the morning. Louis has a lecture at half eight. He could be using this time to study or to do his readings or to go to the gym, but - well. He doesn’t have any exams coming up, he’s not going to his seminar today anyway and he hates the gym.

Instead he’s using his time to fuck with Harry Styles’ poor little brain.

Louis jogs across the street and jabs the key into the car door. It opens easily, not that he was expecting anything else. He copied the key for a reason, after all.

He’s got Harry’s schedule memorized, more because the guy keeps following him around before climbing behind the wheel and setting his bag on the passenger seat. It’s a Monday, which means that Harry doesn’t even get out of bed before noon unless he’s planning on harassing Louis.

**31.[Pinkies Never Lie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8155646/chapters/18690152)**

_“I just think if we’re both into it and neither of us is looking for something serious, why not?” Harry asks, eyes soft and voice sweet. He pauses and gives Louis a moment or two to answer._

_There are countless reasons why Louis shouldn’t agree to this, but in the end, none of them really matter. This will end with Louis in pieces, but he’s been in love with Harry for four years. There was only ever one answer._

_“Yeah,” Louis answers finally, hoping his voice sounds normal. “Why not?”_

AU in which Louis hates his job and loves Harry, Harry just wants a distraction, everyone else wants them to get their shit together, and Louis learns the hard way that new beginnings are only possible when something ends.

**32.[Only You Can Be My Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947823/chapters/18171526)**

Louis has never liked being an Omega. As if it wasn’t enough to despite what he was born into, he couldn’t even be what he was correctly. Harry Styles changes all of that.

OR

The one where Louis is banished from his tribe, and lands himself in Harry’s instead. The alluring Pack Alpha makes Louis question his nature and he doesn’t know how he feels about that. But you can’t fight destiny.

**33.[Glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4255932)**

Alien AU, with a hint of Royal AU. A summer barbecue at the Tomlinson’s is interrupted by a naked visitor from a peaceful planet far, far away. Can an alien and a human survive a summer together for the sake of the human race?

**34.[Never Be](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8318785/chapters/19050769)**

_Monica: You’ve got to see her again._  
_Ross: And why do you care so much?_  
_Monica: Because! You could get to live out my fantasy!_  
_Ross: You had fantasies about Emily?_  
_Monica: No! Y'know, the fantasy! Meet someone from a strange land, fall madly in love, and spend the rest of your lives together._

The one where Harry Styles moves to Connecticut from England for nine months as a part of a study abroad program, and he just so happens to move in with Louis Tomlinson and family.

**35.[The Galaxy’s Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2524985/chapters/5611097)**

In which Louis is a bounty hunter with a messed up past. Harry is a prince who just wants to prove himself. Niall and Zayn have too many things to figure out together. And Liam just wants to take care of his family.

Things never quite go as they are planned during a simple rescue job.

Working title: Gays in Space.

**36.[No Such Thing As Second Choices](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5986219)**

_Harry is the calming rain, the peaceful serenity, the cleansing fall of water that makes Liam come alive and Louis is the thunder, the lightning crashing and booming and shaking Liam to the core._

[Or the one where Liam falls in love with two men on a computer screen; real life, however, is a lot more complicated]

**37.[Love is Divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8426143)**

Being a witch doesn’t help when it comes to unrequited love.

**38.[To Kill the Mess We’ve Made](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7757668)**

And when he’s finally standing, Liam fussing over him, rubbing his hand at the red mark blooming on Harry’s forehead, does Harry learn two things:

One, he wasn’t actually hit that hard, and Tommo – or Louis, rather – is just as pretty when Harry is staring at him head-on and,

Two, Louis is that Adidas model he’s going to be working with on today’s photo shoot.

(or: AU where Harry and Louis are both models, and they decide being friends-with-benefits is a great idea. It isn’t.)

**39.[Carnation, Lily, Lily, Rose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6217579/chapters/14245444)**

_“There’s something so great about watching you interact with art,” Harry said quietly. “Like, when you were giving the tour, you were just so you, and so happy and excited and funny and engrossing. But then when you’re looking at the art, when it’s, like, just for you, you get so quiet and observant.” He pressed a kiss to Louis’ shoulder. “But you still seem so you, and so happy. I don’t know if I’ve ever seen you as happy as you’ve been tonight.” He kissed his shoulder again. “As you are right now.“_

_A shiver went up Louis’ back._

_“I’m happy when I’m with you,” he said._

Or, Louis loved art and Harry was a masterpiece.

**40.[The Night Sky is Changing Overhead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6805309/chapters/15540292)**

“Um, sorry, but I believe that’s actually mine,” Harry said a bit awkwardly, pointing at the cup.

The man huffed, slightly narrowing his blue eyes, “Nope, large Americano, dash of cream.” He held the coffee up closer to Harry and honestly, Harry knew exactly what was in the cup because it was his coffee.

“Right,” Harry slowly drawled out as if he was talking to a toddler, “Which would make that mine.”

“Look, I really don’t have time for this, I’m running late. And this,” he said before he took a sip from the cup, “Is mine.”

Harry’s jaw dropped and he held his hands out, failing them slightly, “Wha-you can’t just drink it!”

“Well I did, so, do you still want it or can I be on my way?” The man challenged.

Harry shook his head disbelievingly, “Take it, but for the record, it says Harry on it.”

The man turned the cup around and a sharp laugh came out of his mouth, “Well, shit.” He looked at Harry, a smile stretched across his face as crinkles formed next to his eyes. “Thanks, Harry.”

**41.[When the Stars Come Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8125669/chapters/18627988)**

Louis was about to reassure Harry further when Gemma bounded back over to him, slipping a hand around Louis’ waist. Harry’s eyes followed the movement. And then that lip gnaw again. Christ. How was he supposed to survive this weekend?

He turned his attention to Gemma as her palm came to rest right above his heart. Laying it on a bit thick, dear. Or at least that’s what he hoped he’d conveyed with the simple tilt of an eyebrow.

In response, she went up on tiptoes and laid a noisy kiss on the hollow beneath his cheekbone. Louis didn’t take his eyes off Harry, who watched the scene play out with a blank expression. Once Gemma dropped back to the ground, Harry shifted away from them, his gaze dropping to his feet.

[Or the one where Louis pretends to be Gemma’s boyfriend for her horrid cousin’s wedding but fate is a nasty jerk and throws Harry in his way.]

**42.[Wanted Most](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074632/chapters/2157629)**

Louis Tomlinson is a thief, and a damn good one at that. Most have heard of him. Most don’t understand him. And Harry Styles is the FBI agent who can never seem to catch him.

**43.[Faking It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5976751)**

A uni AU in which Louis has been Harry’s best friend since he offered him cubed fruit on the playground, and they spend more time cuddling in their dorm beds than they do apart, but it’s not like that. Or is it?

AKA Harry pretends to date his best friend to escape unwanted attention from a too insistent classmate and hopes it won’t blow up in his face. Featuring embarrassing dildo accidents, awkward boners, longing, first times, late night conversations, emotional discoveries and Niall as the exasperated friend with bad advice.

**44.[Yours In Fractions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8768125)**

Louis and Harry are strangers who, because of a mix up, share their mutual friend’s apartment and bed over the holidays.

**45.[Tug-of-War](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6749995/chapters/15426181)**

Louis’ husband dies suddenly and he is left with nothing. Well, not really nothing. He has Harry. And a St. Bernard puppy named Link, whom his late husband left behind for him. Louis takes care of Link and Harry takes care of Louis. Everything is okay until suddenly it isn’t.

**46.[Domestic Monsters series](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2508404)**

Harry is a witch from a long line of power, an ancient line that’s one of the strongest left alive in their hemisphere. He can cast spells without a word if need be, fly on a broomstick, and has a black cat (a kitten, really) named Felix that is his animal familiar. He can shape galaxies in his cupped hands and can destroy them just as easily. He can choose exactly how to use his power, for encouragement and support, or for more nefarious causes if he wishes to.

**47.[Nothin’ I Would Rather Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9002722)**

“Louis,” Anne said sternly. “You know I have no problem with you working overtime if you need to, but I can’t have you running yourself ragged. At this rate you won’t have the energy or stamina to make it to the party yourself!”

“I’ll be fine, Anne. I swear.”

Her bright eyes sparked as her smile turned a bit more coy and Louis knew immediately what was coming next.

“I hope so, because you know, my son will be in town and coming to the party.”

Louis froze. In all the months of her talking about her son and saying they should meet, she never once mentioned that he would be coming to the Christmas party. Well, fuck.

or…the one where Anne is determined to set Louis up with her son, but he’s perfectly happy with the random sexting “relationship” he has running with the random he met at a bar several months back.

**48.[Roots](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8878447)**

There aren’t many things that make Harry Styles nervous. He’s spent the past couple of years on and off various stages, filled with screaming fans, all chanting his name, loud and adoring. He’s done countless interviews, some even on live, national television, never faltering over his words, answers meticulously planned out, smooth and steady. He’s signed countless autographs, taken just as many photos, and even when he sat in his label’s studio, waiting to see how high up on the charts his single made it, he didn’t feel uneasy or uncomfortable. It’s all been unbelievably fun. No, there aren’t many things that make Harry Styles nervous.

Enter Louis Tomlinson.

**49.[Stars May Collide](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HLSpringExchange/works/3764779)**

When has he ever done a single thing to imply that he has any sort of feelings for Louis that aren’t platonic? Okay, yeah, maybe he spent a little too long on Youtube watching all of Louis’ interviews and appearances, but that’s just because he really admires his work. And sure, when they kissed it felt like his heart had exploded into a million tinier and frantically thumping hearts, but who wouldn’t react that way when they’re kissed without warning? Absolutely none of these signify that Harry has a crush on Louis fucking Tomlinson.

“Oh my God,” Harry whispers in horror. “I have a crush on Louis fucking Tomlinson.”

(or Harry and Louis are co-stars in a popular television show and Harry has no idea how to deal with feelings or his overactive imagination.)

**50.[A Sorta Fairytale (With You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6464488)**

Louis has a bit of a love/hate relationship with Harry Styles, popstar extraordinaire. Mostly that he hates the way his body can’t get with the program and realize that being in the same room with him is the absolute worst thing in the world. And now, he has to spend the next month with him getting ready for a wedding that Liam and Sophia just _have_ to have. When did his life become a shit romantic comedy, anyway?

Or, the one where Liam is getting married, Louis is Sophia’s Man of Honor, and Harry is the popstar Best Man that Louis absolutely _doesn’t_ have a crush on.

**51.[Magical Soup](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915941)**

Slytherin prefect Louis Tomlinson’s seventh year at Hogwarts takes an immediate turn for the worse when he’s made to be potions partners with Harry Styles, Hufflepuff’s resident heartthrob and class clown. Louis has always considered Styles to be a terrible show-off who coasts by on his charm and good looks, but the more they work together, the more he questions that idea. As term goes on, will Louis be able to admit to himself that he might actually like Harry Styles after all…and maybe, just maybe, as more than a friend?

 **52.[It’s A Rare Condition](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755285)**  (Marcel/Louis)

Louis and Marcel stumble upon an old episode of Family Matters and accidentally get an idea…

**53.[Play the Odds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8948758)**

Harry and Louis are best friends since childhood who, after a night of drinking, find themselves locked in a bet: first one to kiss the other a thousand times wins. Wins what? They don’t know. Glory, Harry supposes. Bragging rights, though those don’t do much in this economy. All Harry knows is that this is one bet he can finally win. What he doesn’t expect, though, is what happens when he starts kissing his best friend on a daily basis.

Namely, he doesn’t expect falling head over heels in love with his best friend.

Now all he has to do is make sure the bet never ends, so he never has to stop kissing Louis.

**54.[Take My Breath Away](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4608612/chapters/10503018)**

There is a prestigious school in the British Royal Navy classified as Premier Delta - or as it is known by its flyers, 1D. These select pilots are an elite set of Naval lieutenants who are trained in the skill of aggressive aerial combat. They are instruments of war, trained in times of peace. They are dogfighters, relentless and fearless in their mission to protect their beloved country. From their lofty vantage, they are always watching, waiting, and ready to lay it all on the line.

Lt. Harry Styles, call sign Sparrow, is a prodigy when it comes to flying. The owner of an unrivaled Naval pedigree, being a pilot was always written in the stars for Harry. With his trusty RIO, Lt. Niall Horan, Harry has made an unprecedented ascension in the ranks of the Naval aerial combat elite, and has been recruited to the esteemed Premier Delta flight school, carrying on his family’s legacy. What he finds there are unexpected friendships, perilous challenges, and something beyond what he ever thought possible. Because as his father had always told him, before the great Captain Styles went tragically missing in combat, you don’t fall in love with the sky, you fall in love with what keeps you on the ground.

**55\. Where Your Heart Is**

Louis is ready for his brand new adventure. So what if he suffers from a genetic condition that prevents him from being touched? College is going to be awesome. It has to. Karma kind of owes him right now. Forget about his overprotective mother, or Liam – his entirely too chipper step brother – or his mess of a roommate. Forget about the gloves he has to wear at all times. He’s here to expand his knowledge, write and drown himself in books – No matter how distracting ‘Hallway Boy’ may be – The obnoxious, flirty frat wannabe determined to become the bane of Louis’ existence.

Or, a college AU set in San Francisco where two lost boys who seemingly have nothing in common find inspiration, each other, and themselves in the process.

**56.[Behavioural Ecology](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6051931/chapters/13874590)**

Louis Tomlinson is a primatologist working with the Jane Goodall Institute for primate conservation; and Harry Styles is the photojournalist sent from _National Geographic_ to write a piece promoting awareness about the endangered species. They meet, and love is never, ever simple, _as we know_.

Featuring Eli the chimpanzee, bickering humans, storytelling, and five men who come to gain an understanding of what it means to be human; all stationed in the Republic of the Congo.

**57.[The Brightest Lights](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5625400/chapters/12957322)**

After watching yet another actor walk away with his Oscar, Louis is on the lookout for the role of a lifetime that might finally get him the one thing he has always wanted. He didn’t think coming out of his self-proclaimed break to do another film would be all that difficult, but that was before he met his new co-star.

**58.[Just a Touch of Your Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9619883)**

Louis looked at her classmate and suddenly felt like she was under a spotlight, the full force of those green eyes on her like lasers - hot and scorching, despite the cool manufactured air pumping through the lecture hall.

“I’m Louis. Louis Tomlinson.” She thrust her hand out, awkward and probably way too polite.

The other girl arched an eyebrow and slid out of her seat. She was tall. And lanky, with knobby knees sticking out from under her thin cotton skirt. Her black combat boots were clunky and ungainly, but her long, tan arms were graceful and pretty as she extended her own hand toward Louis’.

“Harry Styles.”

Their palms slid together like flower petals skating over a newly thawed pond and Louis felt a cool rush of relief slither through her body

~

The only thing standing in the way of Harry and Louis getting together are…well, Harry and Louis.

**59.[Mine Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1575158)**

After Harry is expelled from private school, he joins a secret competition to get back at the boy who made it happen.

~or~

This is the story of how Harry finds himself pouting in Louis’ passenger seat with a raging boner on the way to seduce his ex-boyfriend.

**60.[Orange Canvas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4043254)**

Few can handle Louis Tomlinson on the dance floor, much less match him in skill and fervor. Louis has obviously met his soulmate; he just never expected him to be wearing a red snapback and to chew gum like an entitled Mercedes owner.

or

A spring break (kind of) fake relationship AU.

**61.[Gold Running Through My Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7869007/chapters/17970748)**

_Harry can’t help himself when he leers. No one ever said you had to be unaffected by your own teammate’s body. Louis has a great one. He’s compact with muscles, curves in places Harry could only dream to touch one day. The hate each other, on the surface. It’s always been this way. Some ribbing here, some raised eyebrow raises there. But Harry would be lying if he was forced to admit he’s never thought of Louis in a different way._

_“Take a picture, Styles. It’ll last longer,” Louis says as he ambles past with Zayn. His board shorts brush Harry’s shoulder, water droplets cool to the touch._

_“Fuck off,” Harry responds. He’s got his part to play._

Or, an Olympic gymnastics AU that finds sworn enemies Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson on the same Olympic team, battling it out for gold medals in Belgium while they fall, quite stubbornly, in love. Featuring a steamy striptease in an empty gym, Harry canoodling with a gymnast from another country, a bit of sight-seeing in gorgeous Belgium and some really delicious waffles.

**62.[Love Endless (The Road to Recollection)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517403/chapters/21521474)**

The year is groovy 1973, and eighteen-year-old Louis Tomlinson is as gay as the rainbows that never waste their time in gloomy ole’ Fortwright. Would be fine if he wasn’t so viciously bullied at both home and school for such a “harmful” sexual preference.

Yeah, yeah, we’ve all heard this story, haven’t we? Believe him, Louis didn’t think he was anything special either.

Until he found the mansion. The notoriously haunted mansion hidden deep within the forests of his tiny blip of a town in Bumfuck Nowhere, Idaho. No one with a brain ever goes near it, but Louis could use a little excitement in his life…and possibly a Band-Aid or two.

After discovering the mansion was less abandoned than he’d thought, he’s now left with the most riveting mystery of a lifetime; every new finding leaving him with more questions. Who is this elusive owner, and why won’t they show themselves? Why is there a set of journals in the same handwriting that span over centuries? Why in the world is there a padlock on the refrigerator…and who the hell is Alexander?

**63.[Tangled Up in You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9842846)**

Harry blinks once. And blinks again. And says, his voice dangerous: “Niall, did you get me a mail-order bride?”

Because what the actual fuck. It kind of looks like Niall’s just purchased a person. For Harry.

Niall blinks back at him for a few moments, before throwing his head back and howling with laughter. Harry throws a pillow at him. Hard. “No, what the fuck, Harry.“

“A prostitute then?” Harry also doesn’t want a prostitute.

“Of course not!”

“A stripper?”

“No!”

Damn, he’s running out of ideas. He settles for launching another pillow at Niall’s head. Niall bats it away easily, still laughing. “Stop!”

“What did you get me, then?!” Niall must hear the tinge of hysteria in his voice, because he’s pulling himself together, trying to stop himself from laughing.

There’s still a big grin on his face, though, when he says, “I got you a professional cuddler.“

A professional…what. “What?”

**64.[The Lion Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2500151)**

Louis is a vampire who loves tattoos and piercings as much as he loves a good feed. Harry is a biology student who gets dragged to a vampire bar (really, of all places) by his friends and happens to have blood that tastes like maraschino cherries. They’re both a bit addicted and they’re neither a bit ashamed.

**65.[Resist Everything Except Temptation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9300008/chapters/21078989)**

_The lethargic sound of heels clicking against wood resonated across the sea. Footsteps descended the staircase, every assured step creating a menacing aura as it grew closer. Perspiration gathered along Louis’ palms as the rhythmic sound halted in front of him._

_“Captain,” Malik greeted._

_Louis watched out of his peripheral as Malik’s boots shuffled back a few steps. Sweat matted the hair along the nape of Louis’ neck as he waited for something to happen. He felt as if a sharp blade was twisting his gut as the silence became tangible._

_There was a metallic slide of a sword being pulled out of its sheath, the sound startling Louis out of his cocoon of sterile shock. His shoulders jumped as the tip of the blade flattened underneath his jaw. Louis’ distorted reflection stared back at him in the polished metal. Engraved rose petals twisted his appearance as they crawled up the length of the sword. The sword lifted and took Louis’ chin with it._

_Standing in front of Louis was Captain Styles._

OR

The one where Louis is the commodore’s son who is forced to become a part of Harry’s crew when he is captured.

**66.[I Will Never Rust](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6080136/chapters/13936035)**

What was Harry meant to say? _Yes Louis, I’d date you. I want to make you come repeatedly so that must mean I have a thing for you yeah?_ No. Because it doesn’t mean that, because Harry refuses to get attached to anyone he wants to fuck.

or

Harry wants to suck more than just Louis’ blood but Louis refuses to sleep with Count Dickula.

**67.[Dance Like Warriors On a Battlefield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9820673/chapters/22050701)**

Down in the arena, the triumphant gladiator places his foot on the back of the loser, holding him there as he waits for instruction on his next move. Kill or let live. It’s barbaric, really, the bloodlust involved in this sport. Louis is pretty sure that if it wasn’t for his distaste for the killing there would be a lot more blood soaking that sand.

As it is, his father rarely gives the kill order anymore. He gives the order to let the loser live. Louis rolls his eyes, turning away. He doesn’t miss the way the gladiator’s eyes linger on him.

**68.[Home to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8029264/chapters/18385765)**

“If someone wrote that for me I’d probably be a crying mess before it was even over. I’m crying a little right now actually.”

 _It’s about you,_ Harry’s brain screamed. _I wrote it about you._

Gemma appeared in the doorway then and dragged Louis away. With one wining smile he was gone. Harry curled up and stuffed his face into his duvet so he could cry with no one hearing.

***

At fifteen, Harry wrote his first song for an oblivious seventeen year old Louis Tomlinson. Ten years later he’s a singer/songwriter who can’t find any words for his second album and Louis is a closeted actor tired of LA.

They both try to run from the things weighing them down and in the process, they find each other.

**69.[Then We Talk Slow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9634232)**

_The picture showed Harry smiling widely (with a fucking dimple) at the camera, his glossy brown curls situated artfully around his shoulders. Louis couldn’t see his whole outfit, but it seemed to consist of a pink, floral button-up with most of the buttons undone. Louis could also detect the dark outlines of tattoos on his chest, although he couldn’t make out what they were underneath the shirt._

_What he could make out was that his own heart rate seemed to have picked up significantly._

_Shit._

_This was so not good. Not only had Louis drunkenly sent messages in a deliberate attempt to interact with this man, he was now insanely attracted to him without ever having met him in person._

_Maybe Liam was right – drunk tweeting really was a horrible, rotten idea._

A famous/non-famous AU in which Louis banters back and forth with his new record company on Twitter, only to find out that Harry is the man behind the tweets.

**70.[One for Luck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3884857/chapters/8685748)**

The very first time Louis remembers hearing Harry Styles’ deep, deep voice, he’s just won gold at the World Equestrian Games and he’s officially back on Great Britain’s Olympic team. He’s also three sheets to the wind, drunk on victory and champagne, and there’s a gorgeous boy whispering in his ear. Life's _grand_.

(AU: Louis and Harry are professional riders on the British Olympic team)

 **71.[Through Struggles, to the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609647/chapters/23460390)**  – PLEASE READ THIS. ONE OF MY FAVORITE FICS EVER

Louis is a Starfleet captain trying to find his place in the universe. Harry is a prince just trying to do what’s right.

A Star Trek-inspired AU

**72.[Be With Me So Happily](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10529823/chapters/23246466)**

Harry Styles may have had his doubts at first, but by the time the gates to the elephant sanctuary came into view he was one hundred percent positive. Louis Tomlinson hated his guts. Like hated, hated. Like loathed-him-on-sight hated.

From what Harry could tell, he hadn’t even done anything close to insulting enough to warrant the disdain that was Louis Tomlinson’s default expression whenever he looked at Harry. It really wasn’t fair. Especially since he’d been lusting after the man from the second he’d laid eyes on that pretty, pretty face with those pretty, pretty eyes.

Or…the one where Harry Styles has a bad reputation and a heart of gold, and Louis Tomlinson wishes he wasn’t so enchanted by boys who looked like Disney characters and wore shirts with bumble bees on them.

[aka Louis is the director of the Styles Elephant Sanctuary and really doesn’t want to babysit his funder’s spoiled lay-about son for two months]

**73.[Feels Like Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10228448/chapters/22696172)**

The last thing Harry Styles expects when he’s hanging out at the Someday Cafe in Somerville one rainy October day is for his ex, Louis Tomlinson to walk through the door, but that’s exactly what happens. After a spectacularly ugly break-up three years prior, Harry hasn’t heard one word from Louis, and he’s moved on. Gotten over him. But having Louis back in his life, not to mention working at the restaurant where he’s a chef, isn’t easy, and the feelings that Harry thought he’d left turn out to be not so easily forgotten.

This is a story about love and the power of forgiveness, and how hard the choices we make define us, and change our lives.

**74.[I Walk the Line](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10719078/chapters/23749029)**

Professor Louis Tomlinson is the leading researcher in his field. Harry Styles is Louis’ recently hired grad assistant. Sparks fly between them but something doesn’t add up when it comes to Harry, and Louis is determined to find out what.

What happens when everything Louis thought he knew comes crashing down around him? Is he doomed to repeat his past mistakes? Or will he learn to follow his heart and find a way to forge his own path, alongside someone he’s not sure he can trust, but who might just be the best thing to ever happen to him.

**75.[Before We Evaporate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10416411/chapters/23001939)**

Louis Tomlinson: executive chef and owner of his own five star restaurant, been voted one of the top chef in London, and has won several awards for his work in the kitchen. He’s always dreamed of being on Chopped, but never believed it would actually happen. Until it does. Now that he’s officially made it onto the show, there’s one tall, curly haired distraction that might just ruin everything for him.

Or the kinda sorta enemies to lovers Chopped AU with far more smut than necessary.

**76.[Say Hallelujah, Say Goodnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10749141/chapters/23831946)**

Louis is an angel who is just a little too bad to be good, Harry is a demon who is just a little too good to be bad, and they’re both a little too in love to be impartial when angels and demons go to war.

_Louis has been alive since life was a mere concept; he watched the summoning of Man into existence, he was there when Eve took the apple. He’s seen seas break the world into separate pieces, he’s watched empires crumble into dust. He’s seen wildfire consume cities, he’s seen the world painted white with snow. He has known the most beautiful humans to walk the planet, he has watched the most powerful mortals gather their riches and influence around them and then die just like the poorest, weakest humans do. He’s met humans whose motives defy explanation, people who use their lives as battering rams, as tools, as weapons, as chess pieces._

_None of that stopped Louis in his tracks._

_But Harry did._

**77.[How Fast You Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10845165)**

They meet as transfer students at university orientation, and Louis wants Harry the first time he sees him. But Louis isn’t looking for a boyfriend. With school and work, he doesn’t have time for anything more than a casual hookup. When they become roommates, Louis decides it’’s best not to pursue Harry and take the chance of messing up their living situation. They quickly become good friends and soon Louis realizes that his attraction is much more than just physical. However, because Harry has a plan to stay single and celibate until he graduates, Louis assumes that he doesn’t stand a change, and tries everything he can think of to make himself forget about his feelings for Harry.

**78.[Nocturnal Creatures Are Not So Prudent](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10830105)**

Louis spins a finger in midair, like he’s indicating someone to turn around, staring pointedly at Liam as the faucet turns itself on and the can rinses itself in the sink behind him. Liam, moon burn him, doesn’t rise to the bait, choosing instead to lean back on his stool and wrapping his hands around his own mug.

“Anyway, like I was saying and that you were ignoring, there’s this new club near my school and I want you to go with me. Could do you some good, getting out once in awhile.”

Louis is a white witch with a little black cat named Hemlock and a best human friend Liam (they’re a lot like Samantha Stephens and Louise Tate). When he’s dragged out to a new club Liam’s heard about from a friend and classmate, Louis comes face to face with that which witches do not touch: a charming vampire by the name of Harry.

**79.[Paint the Sky With Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5894419/chapters/13586806)**

On 10 April 1912, Harry Styles boards the finest ship the world has ever seen. Still grieving the death of their mother, he and his sister are being sent to America to live with a callous uncle who cares more about his business connections than family. Harry prepares himself for a long, disappointing voyage alone in his stateroom.

Louis Tomlinson has borrowed and saved, and finally has enough to purchase a Third Class ticket to America. With all of his belongings in a single ruck sack, he boards the _Titanic_ filled with hope for a brighter future. Never one to sit still, he can’t resist exploring the massive ship, and soon goes sneaking into First Class in a stolen steward’s uniform.

By a twist of fate, Louis finds himself in Harry’s stateroom, entranced by the most attractive man he’s ever laid eyes on. He keeps returning day after day, even if he doesn’t understand what it is about Harry that continues pulling him in. That’s all right; Louis has a week to figure it out, and Harry is plenty willing to help.

Except they don’t have a week. They have four days. Because on 15 April, their entire world will be turned upside down.

Or, the historically accurate _Titanic_ AU with a happy ending.

**80.[My Sweetest Downfall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10649400/chapters/23563992)**

Louis is a retired guardian angel. After the death of his last charge, he became jaded. Humans die - what use is prolonging the inevitable?

He’s more than happy to forget about humanity altogether until one day, when Louis is pulled from his desk job for a new assignment: protect One Direction’s Harry Styles. It doesn’t help that there’s something about Harry that Louis can’t resist, and it’s making him question everything he’s ever known. Humans are strictly off limits, and breaking that rule means risking everything, but Harry just might be worth it.

This is a story about forgiveness and discovery, featuring an angel who wants to be a little more human and a human who is so much more than he seems.

**81.[Truth Be Told (I Never Was Yours)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1716161/chapters/3655607)**

Harry watch Louis as he scrunches up his nose and bites the end of a pen in concentration. He’s been working on seating arrangements for the past hour and getting more frustrated by the minute. Louis huffs out a breath and glances down at Harry with a soft smile on his lips before he returns to the task at hand. It’s easy, right then, for Harry to let himself believe that they’re planning a seating chart for their own wedding and bickering over who is going to sit where from a list of their own family members. He can let himself daydream about a white picket fence and a dog that they could have within the next year.

It’s like a cold slap in the face when Harry looks to the top of the page to see “Aiden and Louis Grimshaw” at the head table, and Harry has to mentally remind himself for the thousandth time that Louis is not his. Never was, really. He’s just the wedding planner that’s been in love with Louis since he was sixteen.

(or the one where Louis and Harry have a complicated past, Louis is getting married to someone that’s not Harry, and the universe has decided to have a laugh and make Harry the wedding planner.)

**82.[Run and I’ll Give Chase](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2543030)**

_“You go out every night and maybe you’re able to drink without hurting anyone, but you’re still thirsty, aren’t you? Still have an itch you can’t scratch. A need you can’t put a name to. You desire a companion.”_

_“You mean a keeper?” Harry corrects with venom in his voice. “Someone to put a leash on me.”_

_“Wouldn’t need a leash, love.” Louis whispers sensually, and he is suddenly behind Harry, too fast for his eyes to keep track of. “You’re practically pliant just by being in my presence. Of course, if you’re into that sort of thing, I could always get you a lovely collar with a matching leash once you decide to take me up on my offer.”_

Or, Harry is a fledgling vampire without a maker. Louis is graciously offering to fill that role.

**83.[Show Me How the Fire Works](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868412)**

The Styles-Twist holiday in the Catskills is supposed to be just that: a family holiday. A last hurrah before Harry relocates to the states for uni. Instead, it quickly devolves into a honeymoon for his parents, leaving Harry and Gemma to fend for themselves. Harry quickly befriends the staff at the resort, and is enticed by Louis, one of the dance instructors. Harry gets in over his head in an attempt to impress him, but with Gemma egging him on and a ticking clock, how could he not at least try?

Or the Dirty Dancing AU no one asked for.

**84.[Adore You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8671618/chapters/19878673)**

_“We invited out new acquaintances from uptown. You’ve simply got to meet their oldest son!” said his mother with a flourish, and suddenly it became abundantly clear as to why his parents had so adamantly demanded he join them in Deansville for the entirety of the summer._

Against his wishes, Harry spends the holidays at his family’s summer estate, and is reluctantly pulled into a courtship he didn’t ask for. Harry doesn’t want to get married, but Louis does. They don’t fit, but then again they really, really do.

Vaguely set in the 1920’s. Headpieces, jazz, fashionable canes, and flapper dresses, and that.

**85.[When Worlds Collide and Days are Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10926432/chapters/24303396)**

It’s Harry’s job to investigate and stop and threats to National and International security as MI6’s top operative, which in this case, might just be Louis, over glorified Personal Assistant / Ministerial Diary Secretary to the Prime Minister, no matter how blue his eyes are or what his tight pants might do to Harry. With Harry as James Bond, Louis as his Bond Girl, Liam as M, Niall as Moneypenny, and Zayn as Q.

**86.[Saving You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3106970/chapters/6731285)**

Harry Styles works in a seedy strip club in Las Vegas and uses the big ‘C’ to get through his mediocre existence. Once he’s done dancing he goes home with whoever bids the highest and the lifestyle leaves him feeling empty and alone.

Louis Tomlinson is a successful businessman but hasn’t had the best time with friends and love so he’s become a lonely recluse who puts business before pleasure…until he hears about a guy who looks like a girl and visits a little strip club in the city.

Harry is being bought by Louis not for the night but for good and his testing ways push Louis to the limit…

**87.[Come On Jump Out At Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6243187/chapters/14304565)**

“you know, i offered for you to fake out me, but, i don’t know anything about you other than you being my biggest celebrity crush probably since posh spice.”

louis almost chokes on his chicken, “jesus christ,” he sputters.

harry takes a swig of his beer with a smirk. “i was very disappointed when you didn’t say i was your celebrity crush after you came out.”

louis almost cries. “you know i did plan on it. then i ran into you narrating taking a piss and talking about my ass and i thought ‘wow this kid does talk some shit’ and decided against it.”

harry barks out a laugh, his ears tinged red. he takes a bite of his pizza. “i suppose i do have no filter while high.”

louis rolls his eyes, “but of an understatement, mate.”

harry giggles, “whatever pal,” louis screams internally.

**88.[Lonesome When You Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11032023/chapters/24588318)**

Harry, Louis, Niall and Liam are surgeons-in-training at the most prestigious program in the United States.

More than that, Harry and Louis have a history unknown to the others, a history that involves dogs and God, anatomy lessons, food fights, vinyl jazz records, and one hell of an oyster tour.

A story of trust and friendship, of poetry and rock songs, ping tinged dawns and the darkest nights.

A take of portraits, tattoos, and everlasting love.

**89.[Waiting on You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10965777/chapters/24412521)**

“Vampires,” Louis says with disgust, glaring over at the vampire who is noisily slurping from the woman’s neck nearby.

Zayn gives the neat fang marks on Louis’ neck a meaningful look.

“Can’t live with them, can’t live without them,” Louis finishes, ignoring Zayn when he rolls his eyes.

Louis takes a long sip of his milkshake, presses his fingers against the marks on his neck, and definitely doesn’t think about the vampire who left them there.

**90.[Them Butterflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9776864/chapters/21964472) **

_To sum it all up - Louis is beautiful. Breathtakingly so. And Harry can’t find it in himself to even question the fact that he thinks so. Louis is mesmerizing, nearly magnetic with all the energy bouncing off of him. Harry doesn’t know what to make of it, but he knows he doesn’t want this night to end._

This is the extraordinary AU where Harry falls in love for the first time and Louis learns how to fall in love all over again.

**91.[Whether Clouds or Clear Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4122700) **

_“You, young Harold, are a baker among curry houses and vintage clothing stores,” Louis says, and it forces a bark of surprised laughter out of Harry._

_“I’m a - sorry, what?”_

_“Harry,” Louis says, “last night I had an experience bordering on profound.”_

_“You’re making it sound like you did something sexual with my muffin,” Harry says._

Or, Louis gets into the habit of stealing baked goods while Harry’s busy keeping tabs on the weather.

 **92.[Elysian](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2330309/chapters/5134841)**  (Beauty and the Beast AU)

_“What could be it, Niall?” Harry asks gently with a sigh. He slouches down further into his chair, crossing his arms lazily across his chest. He is bored. He has been bored for five years straight, but even more so now that his one interest has shut himself out entirely. Harry had not even heard from Louis, not since las night, not since he had gotten on his nerves so much that he was torn between knocking him out and smiling in surrender to the slight awe he felt. Louis is opinionated like no one he’s ever seen, but his voice is honeyed; high-pitched and indignant. Harry is nothing short of entranced._

Or, Harry is running out of time to fall in love, but with Louis, it seems as if there’s all the time in the world.

**93.[What This World is About](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11009088)**

An eighties American high school AU; there are first times, football games and feelings.

Alternatively titled: the beginning.

**94.[Looking Through You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10661328/chapters/23595075)**

Just as Louis and Liam were starting out in the music industry, writing and producing for up and coming artists, a fateful meeting with new pop singer Harry Styles changes everything. Four years later, just as Harry is set to embark on his next world tour, a drunken confession causes a rift between once inseparable friends. As Harry tries to make sense of his feelings for Louis, he begins writing his next album to express them as it may be the only way to break through the walls that Louis has built between them.

**95.[With Nothing But Your T-Shirt On](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1163982/chapters/2366218)**

_Louis knows that I’ve seen you fuck yourself with a vibrator should not be the first thing that comes to mind when he meets Harry Styles._

(Harry is a camboy and Louis has been an avid subscriber for a while before he finds out they attend the same university)

**96.[Can I Make it Any More Obvious?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/739915)**

_“I don’t have a good past. With boys. I’ve dated some crap guys who’ve done terrible things to me and I’ve…I’ve done some crazy shit with some guys, and Niall and Liam have always pulled me through, they’ve always had my best interests in mind. And they…they don’t think that you’re good for me.” Louis finished, sighing and looking down at the tiles. “And the least I can do is listen to them, because I really do adore you, but if I get with you and I fuck things up, like I tend to do, then I’ll lose their trust and yours, and I don’t want that. I can’t – I can’t deal with that. It’d kill me.”_

[AU where Louis does ballet and Harry is the epitome of everything Louis’ friends want him to stay away from]

**97.[From Eight Until Late, I Think About You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1155802)**

After finding out that his University of Brighton roommate has a YouTube channel, Harry starts up his own channel, on which he posts videos of himself doing weekly challenges. He strikes up a friendship with Louis, a popular youtuber in London, that starts in the comments on their videos and progresses to texting, skyping, and talking about each other in their own videos far too often. They fall for each other long-distance, but put off meeting face-to-face as long as possible, too nervous that they’ll screw it all up.

Involves a bunch of YouTube challenges (AKA excuses for Harry to get naked), some awkward snapchat mishaps, and a while lot of pining.

**98.[Put it All On Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/909168)**

_“Yeah, yeah, give it to me, that’s it, spread your legs a bit, there you go.”_

_The camera follows Louis as he does. Maybe if the modeling thing doesn’t work out, he could try the porn industry. Then again, he’s a bit too stocky to be twinky and a bit too twinky to be anything else. He likes that about himself, though. Well, directors and photographers like that about him. He could pull off pretty and edgy, could do GQ in the morning and a perfume commercial in the afternoon. Right now he thinks he could pull off anything, because it’s Harry fucking Styles directing him._

Or, a Top Model AU where Louis is accidentally there to make friends, not become Britain’s Next Top Model. (Also Zayn is the supermodel host.)

**99.[My English Love Affair](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873962)**

The thing about sleeping with a member of a famous indie band is that the inevitability of having a song written about you is most likely a hundred percent. The second thing is that in the end, nobody’s supposed to find out it’s about you.

The one where Harry writes a song about his English love affair and Louis sleeps with someone in White Eskimo and all he gets is a stupid song written about him.

**100.[You Take Me Over, You’re the Magic in My Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3371525/chapters/7373450)**

Louis can feel Harry’s eyes on him as he turns to head toward his seat. He tucks a secretive smile into the palm of his hand while he slides into place beside his sister, his mother’s seat still empty as it awaits the Queen’s entrance. He knows he should be behaving himself a bit more, should be focusing his attention on Gemma, rather than her brother. He’s working on borrowed time, is expected to announce his engagement to the Princess within the next few weeks, but he can’t seem to help himself. Gemma is lovely, kind and witty and beautiful, but he has no interest in being married to her, had no interest in marriage before her arrival, period.

Teeth sunk into his bottom lip to disguise his smile, Louis risks a quick glance toward Gemma and Harry’s usual seats, finds Harry already seated and staring steadily back at him. His hair is a mess from Louis’ fingers and his cheeks are still flushed, and Louis’ heart gives a heavy, delighted thud. No, he thinks, he has no desire to be betrothed to Princess Gemma, but he finds he wouldn’t mind being married after all, if it was Prince Harry he was promised to, instead.

**101.[Let Me Make a Thing of Cream and Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4630251)**

It doesn’t explain why he’s lying on the floor, with Harry Styles, of all people, planking on top of him.

As in, seventeenth most influential person in London, pop-star-turned-rock-star Harry Styles. The same Harry Styles who has had countless model girlfriends, left, right and centre. Also the same Harry Styles who has been the subject of Louis’ wet dreams since he was about eighteen.

(Or: Louis is a Radio 1 DJ and Harry is a pop-star he interviews.)

**102.[With Love Comes Strange Currencies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1126489)**

One day One Direction will be over and Louis won’t be around Harry every waking moment. He’ll be able to finally get some space, let their bond dissipate as it’s bound to do, if they don’t mess up again. He can move to Costa Rica and forget that Harry Styles popped his first knot inside him. Until then, he’s going to have to deal with this.

or, They’re Accidentally Mated and Dealing With It Rather Badly.

**103.[Play Me Like One of Your French Girls](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172042)**

Louis is Hollywood’s ‘Bad Boy and Sometimes Darling,’ and Harry is the clumsy, endearingly attractive part-time cellist whose cello gets upgraded to the seat next to his on the plant. They fall in love.

Also featuring R&B Superstar Zayn Malik, Olympic Gold Medalist Liam Payne, and Masterchef Niall Horan.

**104.[Riptide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9604769/chapters/21698858)**

AU in which Louis loses his amazing mum, and is sent on a forced holiday to a luxury spa resort where he meets a green-eyed butterfly-angel and an adventurous Irishman who help him start to heal by administering equal doses of love and laughter.

**105.[Since I’ve Found You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8079655/chapters/18513568)**

Louis woke up on the morning he was meant to volunteer at the Feed the Homeless program at St. Mary’s church hoping for an opportunity to give back a little to a city that has given him everything he could ever want. Little did he know, there was one more great thing waiting there for him; a boy with radiant green eyes in a weathered jacket and a beat-up backpack slung over his shoulders.

**106.[The Oldest Magic Word](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10468194)**

Louis gets called up to play Seeker for the English National Team and when he gets there, he finds out that Harry Styles, his old school crush, is the Team Healer.

 **107.[Sweeter Than Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10537317) ** *Wizard!AUs are my weakness. I loooooved this fic*

_Walking up, the bass still pounding loudly in his ears, he furrowed his brow in confusion as he noticed one lone figure still sitting at the bar. Almost every other person in the club had fled to the dance floor, but here was someone that obviously hadn’t been caught up in Louis’ spell._

_Confused, Louis thought perhaps this muggle was just so determined to get drunk that his spell couldn’t penetrate._

_“You must really need a drink tonight, mate,” Louis said, his tone biting as he slid up ned to the stranger and clapped him solidly on the back._

_The sarcastic tone he displayed a second before must not have flustered the man, because he smiled widely, his cheek dimpling endearingly._

_“I do, actually,” he said, gesturing to the stool next to him. “Why don’t you join me for one?”_

When Wizard!Louis goes to a muggle club for a change of pace, his one night stand ends up being much more than he bargained for.

**108.[You Drive Me Round the Bend](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2538113/chapters/5642921)**

In which Louis is a spoilt rich kid who’s always on the phone while he drives and Harry is a struggling musician making his way down the mountain. It’s just a matter of time before they crash and burn.

**109.[So Darling, Just Say You’ll Stay Right By My Side](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1951290)**

Harry is visibly buzzing with excitement as they get into the police car, and Louis laughs, reaches out to put a hand on Harry’s knee and try and calm him a bit. “Relax, McClane, we’re just stopping in on a few of the local businesses to say hello. No need to sit with one finger on the trigger.”

“I don’t think you’ll need to worry about me being trigger-happy, Lou,” Harry says with another one of his megawatt grins, patting the water pistol holstered by his hip.

[AU where Louis is the chief of police in a small sea-side town and Harry is his new deputy who’s a bit of a pacifist and a lot wonderful.]

**110.[Who Would’ve Thought](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1836709)**

The idea doesn’t come to Louis until they’ve been at the bungalow for a couple of days. Harry has no idea that he’s going to pop a knot. He’s been living his life with the expectation that he’s going to be a beta, and Louis isn’t going to tell him otherwise.

Louis is an omega, though, and most omegas want to be filled up with a knot, fucked the way their bodies are made to be fucked, and Louis is no different. In ten years he wants to have an alpha waiting for him at home who will hold him down and fuck him exactly the way Louis wants to be fucked without worrying that they’re going to expect him to stay at home, open a joint bank account, raise a litter of babies, cook and clean, and most importantly, be submissive. For that to happen Louis needs an entirely different kind of alpha.

And so the plan is born.

**111.[Above Your Head](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6698368/chapters/15319912)**

What happens when an unstoppable object meets an immovable force?

[Space AU. Louis is an astronaut. Harry works for Mission Control. They don’t get along.]

**112.[And Then a Bit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1415272/chapters/2972746)**

“We’d like to give the fans what they want.” Magee states, placing his hand on the table in front of him and leaning forward. “We want to give them Larry Stylinson.”

_Or, take a parallel universe where Louis and Harry were never together, mix in a two year hiatus and an impending comeback, pour in a dash of lost fans, two tablespoons of strong friendship and a Modest! employee with a good idea. Add a squeeze of pretending to be a couple, lots of kisses and a tattoo or two. Stir. Serve: the mother of all publicity stunts._

(aka Harry and Louis fake a relationship for publicity. Eventually it becomes a lot less fake and a lot more real.)

**113.[Who Tells Your Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8033557)**

Louis stands and is about to stop recording when he hears Fizzy say, “Holy shit, it’s really you!“

Louis turns the corner, the camera focusing on a very familiar torso and tattooed arm causing Louis to freeze and glance up from the screen to see a dimpled smile.

“Uh, yeah. Hi, I’m Harry.”

Without thinking, Louis answers, “Figured that much out, yeah. Why are you here?” Wincing, he shakes his head and is about to take it back when he hears Harry laugh.

“Well, I kinda wanted to surprise you, or Fizzy specifically. So…surprise?”

“Would you like to come inside?” Fizzy squeaks. Harry Styles, pop star extraordinaire, nods his head and steps in with a soft word of thanks. Louis quickly shifts to the side to allow Harry through their narrow hall and widens his eyes at Fizzy.

Where should we take him? he mouths at Fizzy in worry.

I don’t know!

Louis flaps his free arm before scurrying to reset the living room from their interview setup and something more befitting an international celebrity. Shit.

…or the one where Harry is a rock star, Louis is just another midwestern kid who put his dreams aside for his family, and a wig for Fizzy changes everything.

**114.[This Ain’t Just a Thing That You Give Up](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3725770/chapters/8255047)**

Harry turned to Liam to whisper something about not being in Kansas anymore but his best friend was frozen to his spot with a look of complete disbelief on his face. Harry looked to his right, the direction Liam seemed to be focused on, and saw a small group of people who had paused their discussion to look towards him in confusion.

A small group including Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson.

Harry is fairly sure his jaw actually dropped.

“Li, is that…?”

Liam nods his head emphatically. “I’m about 110% sure that yes. It is.”

or… The one where Harry is a baker in addition to being a college student who just happens to meet the crazy famous Louis Tomlinson while on spring break. Featuring personal assistant!Niall, roommate and best friend!Liam, and costar/model!Zayn.

**115.[Coming Up for Air](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5576374/chapters/12853243)**

“The thing about meeting Louis Tomlinson was that you didn’t get to unmeet him, Harry found out. It didn’t matter how much he tried to keep his distance and go about life just like he did before knowing him, it just didn’t happen this way.”

-

“Maybe Louis had always known. But it still was a revelation to him when he found out that Harry scared the living shit out of him, because Louis had already accepted that the minute he settled down with that curly, absurd, outrageously handsome and kind man, it’d be the day the rest of his life would begin.”

Or: the one in which Harry is a lawyer-to-be and Louis hates lawyers. But maybe…Maybe not this one.

**116.[Just Hear This and Then I’ll Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7355521/chapters/16707592)**

Former boy band member Louis Tomlinson can’t stand pompous indie artist Harry Styles, but with a new record label to launch he is going to have to endure his pretensions to snag up and coming new artist Liam Payne, who happens to be Harry’s oldest friend. Luckily, Liam seems to be very interested in 78 Records and maybe a little more than interested in Louis’ best friend. Too bad Harry won’t be making this easy on any of them.

Or a modern day Pride and Prejudice – Louis is Elizabeth, Harry is Mr. Darcy, Zayn is Jane, and Liam is Mr. Bingley. Oh, and Niall is Mrs. Bennett. Obviously.

**117.[Fool’s Gold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11144583/chapters/24863694)**

Leaflet for Over Again Inc.

“In relationships, there are three types of people: those who are happy, those who are unhappy but accept it and deal, those who are unhappy and in denial.

Handling this last category is our job: we are professional couple breakers.

To reach our goal, we use all means necessary.”

Or the Arnacoeur AU in which Harry is scheduled to be married to Liam in 10 days and Harry’s mother hires Louis and his team to break them up.

**118.[The Sweetest Incantation](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10995495)**

_Harry has been alive for decades, and yet he’s never been as confused and dumbfounded. He’s a witch, for God’s sake. Can’t get much weirder than all the magical things he’s experienced throughout his lifetime. Never in a million years, however, would he have expected to be mere inches away from a hybrid._

Or: Harry is a witch who’s still working on developing his powers and Louis is a werecat who falls into his life and turns it upside down.

**119.[Feel the Chemicals Burn in My Bloodstream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1863258/chapters/4010778)**

_“Alright, alright. No need to bite,” Harry says, holding his hands above his head in a general gesture of surrender._

_Louis quirks an eyebrow and his foot nudges Harry’s as he moves to sit straight. “If that’s what you think biting is, you’ve got another thing coming, Styles.”_

_Harry blinks at him before he feels his face flush and inside the marrows of his bones there’s pulses of heat, pulses of fire spreading through him. “Is that a threat, your Highness?”_

_“That’s a promise,” Louis answers just as the car halts to a stop. “One I intend to keep.”_

Harry is a journalist with a lot of secrets and Louis is the future king of the United Kingdom; they live together for 60 days.

**120.[Among the Humans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5086459/chapters/11696320)**

A gothic, modern day vampire romance between a young human named Louis Tomlinson, and Harry Styles, ancient vampire and gentleman.

Creature of the night come with more trouble than they wish to make it seem.

**121.[Some Things Take Root](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2122509)**

AU. Louis’ ex doesn’t get jealous of anyone besides Harry. Harry helps Louis use that to his advantage.

**122.[Common](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1972710)**

Henry VIII ruined it for everybody. Now the king or queen can only marry a person chosen by the magic of the church, or disaster will befall Britain. Prince Louis, heir apparent to the British throne, dislikes most things about his inheritance – but most of all that it could keep him from finding the real love of his life.

**123.[Friendly Neighborhood Spideypool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6498820)**

“Don’t fuck with me, I’m not in the mood.” Louis’ got the urge to punch him in the face, but he knows deep down that if anything it’ll just add fuel to Harry’s innuendo fire.

“You know I only fuck you, not with you. There’s a difference. It’s slight but still there.” He’s joking, but it’s sincere in a way that only Deadpool could make it. It gives Louis a strange mix of emotions, his body doesn’t know whether to fill with butterflies or to knee Deadpool in the balls again for insinuating them fucking.

or, Harry is Deadpool and Louis is Spider-Man and they’ve got way to much history.

**124.[Just a Fine and Fancy Ramble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1915731)**

_Louis continues to watch as the fit boy waggles his eyebrows dramatically at the penguin. Clearly, he’s very invested in winning the staring contest, which means Louis still has time to come up with a plan of attack. He turns to his sisters. “Girls, look cute. You know how to snag a boy right?”_

College AU where Harry leads an army of penguins and rocks purple penis headscarves, Louis is generally covered in pigeon shit and panicking over worm dissections, Liam just wants to save his pet bird from Harry’s ill thought out sacrificial plans, and Niall and Zayn are definitely not dating.

**125.[I Carry Your Heart With Me (I Carry it in My Heart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10732707/chapters/23786070)**

Harry thinks he has good reasons for avoiding relationships. Meeting Louis puts those reasons to the test.

**126.[Liberté](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4610109/chapters/10506879)**

_Pirate AU. 1647. “Pretending you don’t have a heart is not the best way to not get it broken. It’s just the easiest.”_

**127.[You Slow it Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5108159/chapters/11751269)**

Louis’ off the pitch for at least ten months, and Harry helps distract him. It becomes more than that.

_And it’s funny, in a way, how they both broke each other’s rules. Harry thinks he should have seen it coming from the start. Of course it would be Louis who would turn his world upside down - and of course he would try his best to return the favour._

**128.[The Forest for the Trees](https://archiveofourown.org/works/984502)**

Louis and Harry had the ultimate roommates and best friends with benefits relationship until Harry suddenly ends the benefits part, shocking and hurting Louis in the process. He’s fallen in love with Harry, but is too scared to tell him the truth because he just does not do first moves. In the spirit of unrequited love and with a little help from Harry’s mother Louis decides to set Harry up with a series of horrible blind dates hoping his roommate will see dating is too much trouble and come back to him. In the end things don’t go as planned and Louis ends up sabotaging the one date he shouldn’t have, and it turns out Harry’s a bit of a sneak too.

**129.[In This Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5186000/chapters/11949395)**

Harry is a wardrobe stylist who likes to live in the moment, and Louis is a popstar who looks dreamy in double breasted jackets. Harry never stood a chance.

**130.[Wear it Like a Crown](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816771/chapters/3900322?view_adult=true)**

AU. As part of a team of fixers hired to handle a gay scandal in Buckingham Palace, Louis expects Prince Harry to be a lot of things – most notably a royally spoilt brat. Never mind that the very same Prince Harry used to star in quite a number of Louis’ teenage fantasies.

**131.[Got the Sunshine on My Shoulders](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10785375/chapters/23922933)**

Five years ago, Harry Styles left his tiny home town to make it big as a recording artist. He didn’t have much regard for what he left behind - a life, a family, and a husband, who woke up one morning to find him gone.

Now, Harry has everything he could possibly want: he’s rich, famous, and adored by everyone he meets, including his boyfriend. But when said boyfriend proposes to him, he’s forced to face the uncomfortable facts of his past - and Louis, who’s spent the last five years returning every set of divorce papers Harry sent him.

(or, an AU based on the movie Sweet Home Alabama.)

**132.[I Would Name the Stars for You (I Would Take You There)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1140805/chapters/2307995)**

“Harry Styles is a poem waiting to happen, Louis thinks, eyes tracing peach flesh and the undercurrent of blue veins. He wants to write him all down, to capture the image of green eyes and red lips and skinny wrists…dark ink spilled across the page.”

Or a vaguely Notting Hill-like AU (or that TV Disney movie Starstruck if you’ve seen it…no? Just me?) starring popstar!Harry and bookkeeper/soulful poet!Louis; and including guest appearances by Fate, a wise elderly aristocrat, and lots and lots of pining.

**133.[Do Not Go Gentle](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11035500/chapters/24597366)**

_“This is all a game to you, isn’t it? Well, it’s not for me. This is a real life or death situation,” Louis says, spitting the words at him. “And I just don’t think you’re cut out for it.”_

_For a moment, they stare at each other in complete silence. Harry can feel his blood thrumming between his ears, can see Louis glaring at him, feels red-hot anger. And then all he feels, oppressively and desperately, is lust._

_Suddenly Louis is surging up to him to press his lips against Harry’s. Harry walks the two of them backwards, pressing Louis back against the door. Louis oomphs in surprise and brings his hands under Harry’s scrub top, scratching at his lower back._

_“Lock - oh - lock the…fucking door,” Louis mutters._

When Harry Styles starts his first day as a surgical intern, he expects a lot of things: to treat patients, to observe a surgery, to feel a bit overwhelmed. What he definitely doesn’t expect, however, is that the handsome guy he kicked out of his bed this morning is also an intern.

A Grey’s Anatomy AU where tensions are high, Harry and Louis are hooking up in secret, and no one has time for love. Or do they?

**134.[Paint Me in a Million Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9845606/chapters/22096418)**

Harry’s one of Hollywood’s biggest actors, has made a name for himself in prestigious films and lives the life of a superstar. There’s just one thing missing to make it picture-perfect, but the one Harry’s in love with is completely out of reach for him. Enter Louis, one of Hollywood’s biggest actors himself, who just came out of the closet and taps new genres in the industry. When Louis sacks the role Harry auditions for in Scorsese’s next big film, their irrational feud starts. Who could have guessed it would get even worse when for promo season, their teams decide to present them as a couple for publicity?

In short, Harry’s in love with someone and doesn’t care about dating anyone else, Louis never felt home in LA, Liam writes loves songs for someone he shouldn’t write love songs to, and Niall makes everything better with good food.

**135.[The Wonderlands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7115752/chapters/16163734)**

“Somewhere between chaos and control - these are the wonderlands.”

Harry’s daughter, Andy, is signed to Louis’ girl band. Her path to success is marked by competition, chaos, and for Harry, a love affair.

**136.[Can I Not Like You for a While?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3790741)**

Louis Tomlinson is awful. Harry is just as difficult, and they’re both terrible to each other. It makes being in the same acapella group together quite complicated.

**137.[In a World Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8553514)**

Just when Louis’ given up on love, Niall makes him download Tinder. He’s skeptical but he goes along with it. Nothing could have prepared him for the moment he swipes right for Cute Boy in his class.

Or when Cute Boy swipes right too.

And it’s an instant match.

**138.[Keep Holding Me This Way](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286520)**

An English grad student, a frat jock, and an unimpressed rich boy walk into a bar. No one walks out.

**139.[Satan’s Got a New Headscarf](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466149)**

Louis: Senior captain of the uni football team, president of the literary magazine club, possible theatre major, official loather of anyone who acts a certain way just to fit the current theme of their Tumblr.

Zayn: Senior, does not understand sports, claims to not be addicted to cigarettes, is addicted to cigarettes, proud roommate and best friend of Louis.

Liam: Junior, best friend of Niall Horan and also spell-check, shows up at literary magazine club but has yet to publish anything that does not look like the twitter page of a twelve-year-old.

Niall: Junior, famous for sonnets about bacon and other breakfast-related items, says he is on the football team, is not really on the football team.

Harry: Sophomore, wearer of headscarves and skinny jeans, apparent fan of 20th century poetry, unsurprisingly dabbles in the ukulele.

**140.[The Dead of July](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3594570/chapters/7928520)**

Being an Avenger means continuing to be Captain America and smiling and being honorable for the public and Harry does his best. But it doesn’t give him time to figure out who he is supposed to be once he takes off his uniform and puts the shield to t he side. Just being Harry had always involved Louis, and Harry fears he doesn’t know how to exist without him.

or: Harry is Captain America, and Louis’ been dead for 70 years.

**141.[Let’s Fall in Love in a Place You Want to Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1577993/chapters/3350435)**

A George of the Jungle / Tarzan AU where Louis is a model who meets Wild Man Harry in the Congo. He was raised by apes and barely speaks a word of English and turns Louis’ life upside down.

**142.[Learning to Breathe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/594147/chapters/1070204)**

He’s playing football at one of the top universities in England and he should love everything about his life right now, but instead he’s moving backwards. How does your past fit into your present? Louis is still figuring it out.

**143.[It Started With a Whisper](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2164146/chapters/4731675)**

Louis doesn’t do relationships. He’s been there, done it, got the scars to prove it. Never letting anyone too close, Louis can be head over heals for someone one night but when morning comes, he will be out of the door, no feelings and no regrets.

Harry always gives too much, trusts too easily, falls too quickly. Even when he gets nothing in return. Forced to attend university, Harry bumps into his sister’s roommate and another time, another day Harry would have been a goner the very second he’d laid eyes on Louis. But he’s already got the perfect boyfriend and Louis is the complete opposite of perfect.

Louis isn’t someone who Harry thought he could ever be with, and Louis never thought he’d break his rules for anyone.

Sometimes being wrong isn’t so bad after all.

**144.[Your Name is Tattooed on my Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/539842?view_full_work=true)**

Louis is ready to find the love of his life, but first he has to stop falling for the punk rocker next door.

**145.[Good Enough to Eat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11200236)**

“Fuck,” Harry mumbles, shuffling. “You won’t give me shit for it? It’s sorta weird.”

“No,” Louis breathes. “Promise.”

“Okay. I just…fuck, I can’t believe I’m telling you this,” Harry whimpers, and he must be blushing because Louis can feel waves of heat coming off him, his embarrassment a hot, palpable thing. “So, like…I love rimming videos. Nothing makes me come harder,” he admits, covering his face with his hands so his voice comes out muffled and strangled.

It takes Louis a few seconds to process, to mentally rifle through his Pornhub search history and remember what rimming even is; Harry has him so stupid he can’t keep stuff straight. His ears ring, and then it hits him, and, oh, fuck. His stomach turns and tightens so quickly he’s gasping, an audible and shameful scrape of air in the dark. “You…really?” he chokes out.

Or, Harry is convinced he’s never gonna be able to try his favorite porn fantasy on a real boy, and Louis offers to remedy this.

**146.[But Me, I’m Not a Gamble](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2035848)**

A Posh & Becks AU in which Harry is a star on the stage and Louis is a star on the pitch, but they’re both inexplicably terrible at articulating their feelings. In the end, it only takes a season’s worth of failed matchmaking schemes, platonic dinner dates, road trip holidays, and one very convenient David Beckham cameo for them to figure it all out. And if Niall knew all along? Well, he at least has the decency not to be too smug about it.

**147.[To the Ends of the Earth](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5924089)**

During a yearlong hiatus, Louis visits Harry at his cabin in Idaho, where long-buried feelings ignite like the fire keeping them warm.

**148.[We’re Going Down Swinging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6744100)**

Everyone knows that revenge plots never work. Liam, Zayn, and Niall have told them as much, but Hell hath no fury like Louis Tomlinson scorned. His new friend Harry takes a bit of convincing but, once he agrees to help, Louis is sure his ex will regret the day he decided to cheat.

That is, if Louis can stick to the plan and stop falling for his co-conspirator.

Or, the one where Louis and Harry fake it till they make it, so to speak.

**149.[Survivors of the Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5947705)**

A dragon rider AU where Harry trips into being a rider and Louis is his badass mentor. Turns out, dragons love napping, long walks on the beach, and rolling their eyes.

 **150.[That’s How I Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265507)**  — I’m obsessed with the parrot in this fic. omg.

Louis Tomlinson has just landed his dream job, coaching soccer at Augustus University. When he moves into a new house near campus, he meets his very fit new neighbor, English professor Harry Styles. Although their first meeting leads to an instant mutual dislike, the more Harry gets to know Louis, the more he likes what he sees.

Or the one where Harry’s African grey parrot spills his dirty secrets to his very hot neighbor.

**151.[Panorama](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4798655)**

Louis’ cabin crew at Panorama Airlines are in need of a new member. Cheeky Harry Styles joins the group, but to his mild disappointment Louis determinedly has no intention of joining the Mile High Club.

Their first kiss might not be their first kiss.

**152.[Jealous of the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10167038)**

This is how he dies, Harry Styles saying I want you in me when Louis can’t possibly fulfill that request in a reasonable or safe way.

**153.[Born to Make You Happy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267096)**

Harry makes a quiet vow to himself that he will be the very best girlfriend Louis has ever had, even if he never actually gets to be Louis’ girlfriend.

**154.[The Fairy Ring](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6128860/chapters/14045737)**

Harry has dreamed of a world outside the tiny village of Holmes Chapel for as long as he can remember…a world full of magic and adventure and true love.

It was nothing but a childhood dream, however, until an old family friend comes bearing word of a plot against Harry’s life and a very dangerous truth: Harry is the rightful heir to the crown and must embark on a perilous quest to reclaim his throne from the ruthless would-be King Simon.

But in the end Harry will find himself fighting for more than a crown, and on the verge of losing something much more precious than his sovereign power.

Because magic might be real, but life is not a fairy tale, and Harry is a prince up against a very big dragon.

Or: a medieval fantasy AU in which Harry is a prince in disguise and Louis is the king of the faeries.

**155.[Rated R](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7106758)**

Louis gifts Harry with a surprise sex tape, and it accidentally makes its way into Harry’s family Christmas party. Ridiculousness ensues.

**156.[You Drive Me Crazy (I Just Can’t Sleep)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9641546)**

The first time Louis ends up in Harry’s bed is a total accident.

**157.[Amazing Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4133700/chapters/9320466)**

_Gears started turning in Louis’ head. Purely mischievous gears that had Louis formulating a revenge plan against Taylor. He’d had enough of sitting around and taking it. If she was going to call him a whore, then fine, he’ll act like one for real. “I’m going to say something, and as my friends you are obligated to love me anyway.”_

_“This can’t be good,” Niall said, Zayn just groaned._

_“So I know we have this strict ‘no lashing back at Taylor’ rule with me, but what if I can get press revenge a different way?” Louis asked. He wasn’t expecting an answer, because they knew by now to just go with it. “What is I stole her boyfriend?”_

Or, the story of Louis ‘Steal Your Man’ Tomlinson.

**158.[Like an Endless Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11365494/chapters/25442085)**

“You just wanna go fawn over Styles as soon as possible,” Zayn grumbles.

“I do not. Plus, he probably got ugly this year. Eighteen is an awkward time…I bet he’s got acne and one of those terrible fuckboy haircuts all the hipsters are getting these days, with the shaved sides? Just watch, the first year we’re gonna get any time together is gonna be the first year I don’t have a stupid crush on him.“

\----

Or, Louis is a riding instructor at a summer camp, and Harry is a fellow counselor who he’s been successfully managing his crush for the last two summers. That is, until Harry shows up this year leveled up and lethal, and all Louis’ formerly perfected veneer of nonchalance melts like a popsicle in the sun.

**Sequal:[Palms Reflecting in Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890716)**

Harry visits Louis at his campus and finds a crop on the wall.

**159.[Wrap You Up in Daisy Chains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11668899)**

Ten minutes later, an awkward, long-legged, curly-haired, so pale she’s reflective, and so obviously gay-looking Harry Styles is sitting shotgun next to Louis in a bikini, denim cut-offs, and heart framed sunnies.

—

Or, Harry and Louis and a too-small bathing suit.

**Part 2:[Rose Garden Dreams](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11999718) **

Harry thinks it’s a fever-induced delirium, at first. After all, she’s been sick in bed for a full forty-eight hours following the Best and Most Important beach trip of her entire life because fate is a cruel and jealous bitch who doesn’t want Harry to go on a date with the girl of her dreams.

or: Harry is sick and Louis comes to visit her.

**160.[Curtains, Cataclysms, and Constellations](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1873500) **

Harry doesn’t understand the boy next door.

People don’t normally send surreptitious messages through the form of symbolic emotion and quick glances if they want to be left alone. Right?

No. His new neighbour is trying to say something to him.

(And if Harry decides to devote his entire summer to figuring him out, it will be a summer well spent.)

**161.[Always Come Back to You](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HL_Summer_Exchange_2015/works/4270071)**

“I’ll do it,” Harry offers brightly. No one even blinks. “I’ll do it?”

Louis signs irritably. “Shut up,” he orders, tossing a pillow in the general direction of Harry’s face. This is a terrible time for jokes, especially Harry’s lame, old people ones.

Not that it was an old people joke. Just that most of the time Harry’s jokes consist of knock-knocks or terrible puns. The type of jokes old people like, Louis’ pretty sure. His nan always finds them hilarious when Harry tells her one.

Harry bats the pillow out of the air without even blinking. “Be reasonable, Lou,” he says in his most reasonable voice.

Louis is perfectly reasonable, thank you very much, and he’s also frustrated and upset and tired and he really wants to punch something. Maybe he should have held on to that pillow a little longer.

“You’re not gonna fucking do it,” he snaps. “That’s the last thing I need.”

**162.[Barefoot in Blue Jeans](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11256942)**

AU. Louis Tomlinson is trying desperately hard not to fall for his son’s au pair, but he can’t, for the life of him, remember why.

**163.[Take Me to a Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11348067)**

“Hiya,” Harry said, beaming up at him. “These sandwiches any good?”

Words failed Louis, and he felt his shoulders shrug. “They’re fine for, like, eating.”

Harry paused, mid-swipe of Louis’ staff discount card. “I don’t use my sandwiches for much else, personally.”

Louis sighed to himself, embarrassed. A small smile was playing on Harry’s lips, dimple denting his cheek. God, Louis felt like a bloody idiot.

—

There’s just something about the new checkout boy that makes Louis lose his cool and act like a complete idiot, which doesn’t escape the attention of Liam or Niall. As much as Louis hates embarrassing himself, there’s something about Harry that keeps Louis coming back for more.

**164.[Here Comes the Sun (Little Darling)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3598203)**

Louis and Liam are a trapeze act who’ve just joined Syco Circus. Despite his best efforts, Louis immediately falls head over heels for Harry, one of the jugglers with a penchant for glittery pink leotards. But Louis’ had issues before with intra-circus dating, so he’s trying his best to ignore his feelings. Which is why he’s not bothered at all by Harry flirting with everyone but him.

Featuring lots of pining, lots of OT5 friendship, runaway boys reconnecting with their families, Harry and Louis becoming co-dependent best friends until they figure out they’re in love with each other, Liam fancying Zayn who’s already dating Perrie, and a Beatles-themed circus.

**165.[All Along, My Heart Was Beating for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4539624)**

Louis’ raptors are having babies. Harry’s called in to help.

-or-

A Jurassic World AU where Louis is Chris Pratt and Harry raises baby dinosaurs. It’s all fluff and dinosaurs.

**166.[Fugue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2792447)**

Harry falls asleep a 17 year-old who lives in Cheshire and is probably rockstar Louis Tomlinson’s biggest fan. He wakes up 24 with a wedding ring on his finger, two kids, and Louis Tomlinson attempting to wake him up with a blow job. The doctor calls it organic retrograde amnesia, says he might never get back the last seven years of his life. The only thing that feels the same is how he feels when Louis touches him, and maybe that’s enough to make him fall in love all over again.

**167.[Your Love is Bright as Ever (Baby Love Me Lights Out)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1129558)**

Harry’s got a late night talk show, Louis’ got a couple of Grammys, they’re best friends who like to kiss.

**168.[Small Doses (Loving You It’s Explosive)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11389398/chapters/25504686)**

Louis Tomlinson finds himself at Vitality Fitness to try and turn his life around having left his cheating boyfriend of four years. The gym’s owner, Liam, quickly becomes a good friend, but his right hand man is rude and dismissive from the get-go.

Louis and Harry continue to clash all while Harry is trying to move his way up the ranks in Manchester’s amateur boxing circuit, but they can’t seem to stay away from each other.

**169.[When It’s Late at Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10756491/chapters/23851923)**

Louis has zero interest in an ex-boybander turned solo artist when his appearance on the show gets announced, but that’s exactly who he gets stuck with when Harry Styles shows up at the Late Late Show to promote the release of his debut album. For an entire fucking week.

or

The Late Late prompt that we all need to get through this excruciatingly hard time.

 **170.[If I Had the Chance, the Things I Would Do to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5744593)**   _***I THINK THIS IS ONE OF MY FAVORITE FICS OF ALL TIME READ THIS PLEASE***_

Niall sighs. He leans forward, pushing his mug of tea carefully to the side, before bracing his elbows on the table, chin in his hands. It makes him look like some sort of bottle-blonde cherub. “You have quite the fanbase, Harry. I’m not denying that. And you’ve done a good job of popping out every once in a while in the past two years, just to make sure you’re still talked about. But that’s all you’ve done, and I’m not satisfied. I want more.” He blinks at Harry. “Don’t you want more?”

(Or: AU where Harry and Louis compete in the Lip Sync Battle)

**171.[Saved Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9491429)**

Harry is the world’s most persistent seduction-baker, a questionable dog-sitter, and Louis’ biggest fan. Louis hasn’t written in years, is trying to pass loneliness off as cynicism, and absolutely hates his fans. It’s probably destiny.

**172.[Chasing Empty Spaces](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10722285/chapters/23758038)**

The year is 1934 and Harry Styles was to inherent the largest tobacco firm in the south. His parents have picked out the “perfect” girl for him to marry and he has the privilege of receiving the highest education possible. The problem was, Harry hadn’t realized he didn’t actually want any part of that future until he met a mechanic named Louis Tomlinson.

 **173.[Can’t Fool Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11712921/chapters/26379534) ** _*i fucking love this fic*_

_“I hate frats,” Louis repeats for what feels like the millionth time._

_“Yes, I’ve heard, once or twice or every day for the past three years,” Liam says. His careful tone reminds Louis of how him mom always sounds when one of his siblings is on the brink of a tantrum._

_Louis glances speculatively at Liam’s frat brothers, who are still huddled together and chatting, with the exception of the one who’s looking in Louis’ direction. Maybe Louis shouldn’t rule out a tantrum. While making a scene wouldn’t actually free him from fraternity nonsense in the future, it would at least be entertaining._

AU where Louis hates fraternities and would never be into a frat boy. And one of these things is definitely not a lie. 

 **174.[It’s a Better Place (Since You Came Along)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11422773/chapters/25591863)**   _*this is one of the best fics I’ve ever had the pleasure of reading*_

When Harry Styles, a mid-level talent, Finder, and small business owner, sets off on a vacation of a lifetime with his best friend, Niall Horan, he has no idea the changes his life will undergo over the next nine days. He’s got it all planned - there’s going to be shore excursions, lounging by the pool on the deck of the luxurious cruise ship, not to mention margaritas. What he does not plan for are the new friends, new bonds, or the mystery from his past that comes back to haunt him, and he certainly hasn’t planned for Louis. 

**175.[Work Me Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2032452/chapters/4410888)**

_The curly-haired boy runs his hand over his face, taking a deep breath. And then he looks at Louis, eyes glassy like he might cry. “That doesn’t explain why I can’t stop fucking thinking about you. Everything is fuzzy and hard to remember except you. I can’t get you out of my head. I want you, I fucking want you so bad, Louis, and I don’t know why.”_

The only luck Louis has ever believed in is the luck that comes from working. He’s never really believed in love, either. In this world, if something is too good to be true, it’s because it’s a con.

**176.[A Little Love (is better than none)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7707496)**

It’s supposed to be no strings attached sex, but Harry’s in love with beauty and tragedy and Louis Tomlinson so there might actually be a few strings they’re not talking about.

Or, alternatively, the four times they fuck and don’t kiss, and one time they fuck and do (with a few more times thrown in because I’m a mess and know how to write short fics).

**177.[Big, Bright World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7309045)**

It really was just a little crush in the beginning, nothing to be worried about. Louis had never really liked anyone he’d worked with in the past, but he was sure he could control himself. Little did he know that over time his ‘little crush’ would develop into a blazing inferno of Hell-fire proportions. Every day, Louis’ feelings became more intense, more immediate, each little smile and gesture and silly flirtation mounting up into something palpable, with a life of its own. Louis felt it every moment they were together.

The only problem? Harry was engaged to someone else and had been from the moment Louis started working at Visionary.

Office AU (not based on the TV show).

**178.[So Much We Didn’t Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3898726)**

Harry’s near fatal accident exposed the cracks in his and Louis’ eleven year marriage. A serious error in judgement by Louis shattered it completely. _(no cheating)_

**179.[If I Had Three Wishes (They’d All Be for You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11053629/chapters/24644115) **

When Harry Styles sets off for Provincetown, MA from his tiny hometown of Kerkhoven, MN, he’s facing an uncertain future. He’s always planned to leave, just…not like this. When he meets a gorgeous cabaret performer on his first night in P-town, little does he know how his life is about to change, or how much he has yet to learn. When they become more than just friends, Louis makes it clear he’s not looking for anything serious, but at least, Harry consoles himself, they’ll always be friends. Over one extraordinary summer, Harry learns to navigate life on his own through a journey of self-discovery and sexual awakening. But when Harry’s past tragically reappears in his life, will his friendship with Louis be able to hold on?

**180.[I’m Kind Of Into It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11022948?view_adult=true)**

A pair of eyes follow him, narrowed and if Louis has judged right; assessing. Trying to see if Louis has a favorite. Waiting to see if he gives it up to one of the baying crowd. He doesn’t. He straightens up and moves smoothly back towards the intriguing man in the front-row seat.

He hasn’t moved, bar to clutch his fingers slightly around the edges of the circle-shaped seat; his thighs pushing open a little further as he tucks his ass in; showcasing his dick somewhat.

The dress pants do barely anything to cover the jut of that length and Louis makes it his personal mission to make him hard. It’s insulting really that he’s not already there. He’s been dancing for three minutes and if that isn’t long enough to incite some interest then what is?

**181.[Hush.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7313593)**

“I don’t like you like that, Harry.”

“See,” Harry starts, Louis can hear the smile in his voice, “that’s where I think you’re lying.”

or an au where small towns such, louis is losing it, and harry’s just too perfect.

**182.[Cupid’s Defence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11351361/chapters/25404783)**

In which Harry is Cupid, Louis and Liam own a law firm, and they’re all getting sued.

**183.[Pray for Some Sweet Simplicity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052718/chapters/18447853)**

Louis is the only omega to ever make it in the cut-throat world of competitive motorcycle racing - that is, he would be if anyone actually knew about his identity. Now, his sights are set towards competing in - and winning - the European Grand Prix, the biggest and most difficult race of the entire year, so he can disappear underground for good. He’s close enough, too, until an alpha sports journalist is assigned to follow Louis’ every move as he prepares for the event of his career.

Or, an AU where motorcycle racing is the biggest sport in a heavily divided world, Louis is trying to take control of his own destiny, and Harry is in for more than he bargained for.

 **184.[We’ll Be Seamless](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11603640)**   _*i love love love this fic*_

Green reblogged an old photo of himself. It was from back in October, a Halloween special. A pulse shot all the way through Louis because this photo was his absolute favourite, and it had taken the rest of the year for him to wean himself off of it.

Green was on his knees, arms stretched out in front of him with his fingertips digging into the surface of his bed. He was wearing a pair of cat ears on his head, his curls falling forward. His back was arched, and in the foreground of the picture, Green’s bum was high in the air, a long, black cat tail sitting neatly between his cheeks.

–

Louis spends all his time scrolling arty nude blogs on Tumblr but amongst them all, Green is his favourite.

**185.[You Watched Me Sink](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6896620)**

_They’ve discussed it a few times - the boyfriend thing. It’s not like it’s some forbidden, horrific, abandon hope all ye who talk about furthering the relationship sort of subject. They’re mature adults. They’re in tune with their feelings, their hearts’ desires, the way those butterflies swoop in their bellies whenever they so much as hold each other’s hands. They like each other. A lot. It’s mutual, they know. But for now, they’re just content to enjoy the simplicity of what they have, and what they have is great._

_When dating in secret stops being enough, they’ll discuss that too._

Or the one where Harry teaches Sex Ed and sneaks around with the drama teacher, and doesn’t realize how out of tune he is with his true feelings until everyone else figures it out for him.

**186.[Like Candy in My Veins](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8478169/chapters/19427290)**

_“Um…” Harry said slowly after a moment. “Okay. That’s…this is…Let me get this straight.” He lifted up a hand and swallowed. “You told your family that you have a boyfriend…and my name was the first one you thought of?”_

_“Harry Potter was on TV, alright? It wasn’t that much of a stretch.” Louis pinched the bridge of his nose. He couldn’t believe he was explaining himself to Harry fucking Styles. He couldn’t believe he was stooping this low. “Forget it. I’m sorry I even thought about bringing you into this.”_

_Harry snorted. “What? Did you want me to pretend to be your boyfriend or something?”_

(Basically the A/B/O, enemies to lovers, fake relationship, Christmas AU that nobody asked for.)

**187.[I Hunger for Your Beautiful Embrace](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1174912/chapters/2394032)**

Legatus Harry is governor of Capua and Dominus of his estate. He governs with a firm and harsh rule and has never been known to be soft. That is until Louis comes into his life. A beautiful slave who creeps into Harry’s house and heart.

But in the times of Ancient Rome, when sex, wars, and death are the entertainment of the times, life and love are rare commodities.

**Sequal:[I Know You Inside Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3609600)**

A OneShot Sequal to I Hunger for Your Beautiful Embrace (which should be read first) in which Harry and Louis are a little bit older, and Louis is introduced to a part of Roman Noble Life he only ever dreamed of…

**188.[Force of Nature](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7936057)**

Louis is a shy, young musician who doesn’t want to go to Harvard.

Harry is a confident, second year athlete who likes to have a good time.

When their paths cross while their families are vacationing at the same lake resort, what begins as a summer of fun becomes a defining journey that might just change everything.

**189.[Smaller Than Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/543083) **

Harry’s just finished his first year of uni on his way to becoming Dr. Harry Styles, Neurosurgeon. He’s young, he has endless potential, three amazing best mates, a new love and the world at his fingertips. The fact that his new boyfriend may or may not be a sex-worker, of course, throws a wrench into the works. But it’s not true. Really.

Probably.

It most definitely might not be entirely true. And that’s all Harry needs to know.

**190.[A Thousand Miles from Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1923720/chapters/4151979)**

_It wasn’t like Louis was Lindsay Lohan or Justin Bieber. He’d had one fucking meltdown and a handful of public drunken accidents. And now he could never screw up ever again. He hit the STOP button on the treadmill and matched his pace as it slowed to a stop._

_“It’s not break time yet!” Harry told Louis, tapping his watch with a stern expression. “Come on, you were doing so well! Don’t quit now! Ten more minutes and then you can have a break!”_

_“I don’t want to be here anymore,” Louis spat. “Its not anything you did, okay? I just… I don’t know. I can’t do this. I hate playing the stupid media game. That’s what all of this is! There’s no point.”_

In which Louis is a closeted gay actor and a recovering addict with a troubled past. Harry is the personal trainer who helps him get his life back in shape.

With Liam as Louis’ childhood best friend, Zayn as a famous R&B artist, and Niall as a fanboy.

(aka the trainer au)

**191.[Infinitely All for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3750073)**

The Alpha Louis’ been betrothed to since he was 14 has finally come of age and Louis’ been delivered to his home.

or: the one where they figure it all out.

**192.[This Relationship We’re Staging](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1909467) **

Harry looks up from his tea, and his insides twist up a bit, because Louis Tomlinson, Literal Actual Babe of the RSC, is standing there looking disgruntled in sweatpants and a beanie. The urge to make the obvious joke is stronger than his panic-induced nausea. He fixes a wobbly smile on his face and says, “Don’t worry, Louis, the party don’t start till you walk in.”

(Or West End AU in which Louis is a former Royal Shakespeare Company actor looking for his way back to the top, Harry is an actor best known for his work in unknown bits of experimental theatre scene, and Simon Cowell is the renowned director who brings the two of them together.

Also featuring Assistant Director!Zayn, Famous TV Actor!Niall, and Stage Manager!Liam)

**193.[Go Nowhere Tonight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11545104)**

As always, the easy nonchalance with which he treats the rumors hurts, stabs Harry in the gut, twists the knife. Because it is hard for Harry; it’s hard to know people think they should be or are together because he wants that. Wants it so fucking badly, and it would be one thing if he could just silently quarantine that part of himself and pine secretly, but instead he’s faced with fictionalized accounts of his and Louis’ nonexistent love life and photoshopped pictures of them being coupley every time he’s on the internet. It is hard, and the fact that is supposedly isn’t for Louis functions as proof that it’s unrequited. “It’s gonna be a rude awakening for them,” he starts, gazing into his empty glass, “when we eventually come out but are dating other people. No one likes being half-right.”

Or, the aftermath of a very tense dinner party.

**194.[(Quiet Like a Fight) Fingers Laced Together](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3197798)**

It’s a thin hope, frail and as thin as the silver strands of a spider web, desperate in the way Louis keeps clinging onto it even when he’s already expecting and preparing for the worst. Maybe one day he’ll have a home, a place where he can feel safe and sound, tucked away safely from the world that has the tendency to treat him horribly and then even worse, that maybe there will be someone in his life who cares for him, even if in the smallest of ways, and does not just use him for whatever they tend to need at the moment.

Or, the one where Harry is gifted a hybrid and it’s a whole new world for the both of them.

**195.[Riding Comfortable](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2225184)**

_Louis is taking her in for just a moment, but Harry knows she’s not actually contemplating whether they’re fucking here or not. It’s more of a what am I going to do with you? look. “So what’s the point of this?” she finally asks._

_Harry spreads her legs a tiny bit, playing with her skirt coyly and meeting Louis’ gaze through her lashes. “Was thirsty.”_

_Louis’ smile is more of a smirk this time. Harry can’t stop watching her lips, shiny-red and pouty and close. “That’s an awful line, H.”_

_Good thing she has more. “Should shut me up then.”_

Or, Harry is the 19-year-old intern, Louis is the 25-year-old CEO, and they fuck in the office a lot.

**196.[What Good Are the Stars Above](https://archiveofourown.org/works/642089/chapters/1164787)**

A gratuitous alternate universe where Harry is more interested in the Slytherins than a Gryffindor Muggleborn has any right to be, Louis has settled into his preordained role, and Liam just really wants to get his friends through their final year of Hogwarts without accruing any casualties.

**197.[Follow Me Down This Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/703440)**

Harry first noticed Louis in his second term at Hogwarts, and despite three years of inventing ways to stumble across Louis, he’s never managed to actually work up the courage to speak to him.

Also known as, self-indulgent Hogwarts AU, because every fandom needs Hogwarts AUs.

 **198.[One More for the Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1353880)**   _*i loved this fic a lot*_

It’s different, and Louis knows that, because Harry’s got so much riding on this - a career and a future and his whole _life_. There’s talk of him going first overall in the draft, of entering the NFL after only two years in college, of going to New York or Seattle or Green Bay, and Louis wants to be there for him, wants to support him and help him make decisions, but he also kind of wants to pin him to the ben and cry and scream, _What about me what about me what about me?_

(au. Harry’s the star quarterback and Louis is about to graduate. It’s a heartbreak waiting to happen.)

**199.[Remind Me Again](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11585688/chapters/26036310)**

_He loves it when they do this, when they find comfort in each other like this, so close, soft and sweet. They have never really talked about it beyond “Oh so that’s a thing we do now” all those years ago, but it’s also something they have silently agreed not to share with their friends. This is just for them, just like the way they sometimes fall asleep in each other’s beds, pressed close under the covers, or how they love to cook each other dinner and light candles all over the flat. They have lived together since they were teenagers and over the years they have settled into each other in ways that the other boys just wouldn’t understand._

The romantic platonic friends to lovers AU where they are forced to speak about everything that has always been unspoken.

**200.[I Don’t Wanna Be Your Friend, I Wanna Kiss Your Neck](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1958043)**

_Harry has been in love with Louis Tomlinson for four years, five months, and thirteen days._

_Harry had fallen in love with Louis Tomlinson like how he’d seen in movies, and how he’d read in all the books he’d stolen from Gemma, headfirst and shameless._

_The only problem was, than in films and books, love was always either returned instantly, or else it took time for unrequited love to lose their first two letters, and since the first option was obviously not true, Harry decided he would wait for the second to become reality._

_And so Harry waited, three years, eight months, and four days, before his heart had been broken by a gentle rejection and a misplaced blowjob, before Louis and Gemma had packed up and gone to Manchester for university._

(Harry is a hopelessly romantic omega, and Louis is his sister’s best friend)

**201.[Burn This Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8027167)**

_“You’ve played keeper before?” Tomlinson asks suspiciously, hands on him waist._

_“Er, yeah,” Harry coughs. “Loads of times.”_

_“Alright Popstar, if you’re sure,” Tomlinson tells him with a shrug, his professional expression already curling into laughter. Harry tries not to read too much into it. After all, how hard can goalkeeping really be?_

When Harry gets invited to play in a celebrity charity match with Louis Tomlinson, Manchester United’s star player, he’s determined to impress him with brilliant football skills. The only flaw in Harry’s otherwise foolproof plan? He has absolutely no football skills, brilliant or otherwise.

**202.[If it Kills Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11203578/chapters/25023276)**

Harry and Louis have worked together in a difficult office environment for six years. They’re best friends; Louis is the bright spot of all of Harry’s days. But Louis is in love with Harry, and Harry’s engaged to someone else. And that’s only the beginning.

The Office AU. More or less follows the first five seasons. A lot of pining and misunderstanding the depth of feelings and rejection and angst, until there isn’t.

**203.[I’ll Be Hurt from the Heat (Running from the Heat)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249052)**

It’s engrained into him, nothing else matters, protecting Harry at all costs is what pumps his heart and floods his veins. It’s just, he didn’t count on the one thing Harry would need protecting from would be himself.

(Harry and Louis are in love, and they are probably soul mates. They just can’t be bond mates because despite the undeniable pull, it’s them against the world.)

**204.[A Match Made in Aisle Three (Everybody Cut Footloose)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4229958)**

“Don’t feel bad,” Louis said. “You picked the machine that freaks out on customers more often than not. It’s not your fault it froze on you.”

“Ok, OK,” Harry replied. “Glad it’s not just me, then.”

“Yeah. Um, I’ll move your stuff to the one that works.”

“Wait, don’t!”

Too late.

Before Harry could finish his request, Louis saw what Harry’s purchase was - a giant bottle of lube.

Awkward.

So Louis did what he does best: made it even more awkward.

“Big night tonight?”

Idiot.

Or, the one where Louis is a drama student/cashier who assists Harry in buying a bottle of lube, and is also the only guy that frat boy Harry has trouble talking to. Also featuring Sophia as stubborn matchmaker and Liam as accidental wingman.

**205.[Under Me, You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11611890)**

_**You Won’t Believe Who Was Spotted Leaving Harry Styles’ Primrose Hill Pad!** _

_If Harry was being completely honest, it probably wasn’t the best idea to be a world-renowned popstar and an infamous vigilante._

_(Especially when all the comic books said never reveal your secret identity to keep your loved ones safe - which was all well and good, until Louis.)_

Or: Harry wants a lot of things - fame, glory, Louis - but that last one is particularly hard to get when everyone thinks you’re dating your secret superhero alter-ego and suddenly you’ve become your own worst cockblock.

**206.[Rivers ‘Til I Reach You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931499)**

_Louis can’t begin to understand how he’s always this close and still can’t manage to make Harry his. He stands up and gets another beer._

AU. Louis studies astronomy; Harry studies Louis. They spend their summers on the water and it shouldn’t be complicated (spoiler: it is).

**207.[Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/548402/chapters/976766)**

Harry’s shy and virginal with a past, new on the football team; Louis’ the (experienced) popular star of the team and Harry’s new mentor.

**Part 2:[Taste](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2565281)**

Harry and Louis’ relationship has really changed a lot.

**Part 3:[Sound](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11784276)**

After two months of being apart, Louis returns home to Harry over Christmas break. Featuring copious amounts of personal growth, love, sexy times, and - of course - communication.

**208.[Turning Page](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11826345)**

“What’s your name?”

“Harry.” He draws the word out slowly, hesitantly - like he’s not sure about it. The guy knots his hands behind his back. “Harry Twist.”

“Right,” Niall says, eyes lingering suspiciously on Harry before looking back to Louis. “You wanna buy Harry a drink?”

Louis lets his eyes drip back to Harry, to his wide eyes and the way his shoulder curves down. He really is pretty - Louis will be the first one to admit it and the last one to ever say it out loud. Louis almost smirks and his lips twitch as he tilts his head, “Not particularly, no.”

AU: Harry Styles trues to get lost in a place he’s never been. Louis Tomlinson has been perfecting the art of being lost for years. What they don’t expect to find is each other.

**209.[Coloring Around Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11818608/chapters/26666379)**

Prince Louis never planned on doing anything other than marrying Perrie, something that had been arranged for years, and becoming the King of England after his mother’s reign is over.

Hooking up with Harry Styles changes all of that.

**210.[Blue as a Glacier](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3316571/chapters/7247003) **

Skiing AU. Harry is the famous singer who’s decided to have a go at skiing between tours. Louis is the snowboarded who makes the mistake of taking the lift with him. They go from there.

**211.[Wings to Break Your Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6512743/chapters/14902651)**

_“I’m glad you like my clothes,” Harry whispers, sliding his arms further along the couch until he’s speaking directly into Louis’ ear. “Would you like me to take them off?”_

or: Strip club AU. Harry’s work and family are keeping him busy. He really isn’t looking for a relationship, doesn’t want one. He just wants Louis. Problem is, Louis has other plans.

Featuring: spilled drinks, meddling mums, accidental insults, a pivotal plot point masquerading as a private dance, Harry with wings, slow morning sex, a secret relationship, and tea that fixes everything.

**212.[Nobody Else Has You Down, But Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2550059)**

_Is Styles really your last name ?_

_If this isn’t a pick up line I’ll be very disappointed…xx_

Louis’ heart races. He sucks it up and types quickly.

_You really think I’d go straight for the cliche ‘cool last name, can I have it’? Asking for a stranger’s hand in marriage is a bit forward…Don’t you think ?_

[Louis gets set up on a dating website. Harry is one of his 12 matches.]

**213.[Purer Than the Water (Like We Were)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1633838)**

Louis is a merman and Harry is a boy. The lake is a good place to fall in love.

“Louis wants the boy to wade deeper, deep enough that Louis can go under and wrap his fingers around his ankles just for a moment. Pull him under. Just touch skin, for a second.”

**214.[Runaway Land](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10594629?view_full_work=true)**

Louis is sure he’s stumbled upon a secret, underground nightclub, though that is far from the truth. He’s also pretty sure he’s stumbled upon Apollo, which…isn’t very far from the truth, actually.

Modern Greek mythology AU.

**215.[Where the Lights are Beautiful](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10985400)**

Harry wasn’t wrong about that, not in a general sense. Lots of omegas did seek out rich alphas and betas, hoping or planning to go into heat at the right time. Plenty of omegas saw this as their duty, especially if their families weren’t well off.

Worse, Louis couldn’t honestly say he’d never thought about it. If that had been his life, his goal, Louis would feel pretty good about himself now.

As it is…Louis feels like shit.

Or the accidental bonding a/b/o/ fic.

**216.[Don’t Look Down](https://archiveofourown.org/works/738944/chapters/1375483)**

AU. In which Louis is a solicitor at one of London’s most prestigious law firms and Harry happens to apply for the position as his trainee. And everyone else is around, too.

**217.[Know You Got That Thing (That I Like)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1211473)**

In all the ways he thought about their reunion going, watching Louis finger himself open was not on the list.

**218.[The Mighty Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4759799/chapters/10883168)**

“I want Harry to be my captain,” the dragon says after a long moment, and Harry can feel bitter disappointment radiating from the women.

“I’ve never even seen a dragon before,” Harry tells it, somewhat gently.

“I’ve never seen a human before today,” the dragon counters. “I want you as my captain, or I won’t have one.”

Or, Harry accidentally becomes the captain of a rare dragon, Louis is assigned to train her, and dragon racing is a popular sport.

**219.[I’ll Be Yours to Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HLSpringExchange/works/3609918?view_adult=true#main)**

Louis should’ve thought a lot more about who he said his fake boyfriend is, especially since he and his “significant other” kinda hate each other. Most of the time.

**220.[Golden Like Sands of Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11720544)**

_“You need to change this one,” Zayn says, pointing to number six. It’s unrealistic. It needs to be something you can actually achieve.“_

_“What’s unachievable about a summer romance?” Harry asks, offended._

_“Nothing, it’s just…what if it doesn’t happen?”_

_Harry pouts. He can totally have a summer romance. It’s just about finding the right person. “What about…kiss a stranger?”_

_“Perfect.”_

HARRY + ZAYN’S KICKASS SUMMER  
1\. Use out fake IDs  
2\. Go to the beach every day  
3\. Crash a wedding  
4\. Learn guitar  
5\. Throw a house party  
6\. Kiss a stranger  
7\. Read 10 books  
8\. Kiss in the rain  
9\. Spend a night under the stars  
10\. Skinny dip in the ocean

AU. Harry and Zayn are spending the summer on an island, and there’s a plethora of booze and bonfires and boys. Or in Harry’s case, just one boy.

**221.[Language or the Kiss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6868111)**

“I’ve heard about you, Louis.”

Louis just looked back at him, hands on his small hips, foot tapping out an angry beat on the hardwood floor, a verse just under his tongue, waiting to spill out. “Yeah? What have you heard?”

Harry slowly stood up, his long lean body feline as he came forward, slowly closing the two feet between them. “Yeah…I’ve heard about you.” Harry whispered, so close Louis could smell his cologne, something spicy and fruity, soft and wild. “You’re the one.”

Louis looked up at him; unfortunately he had to look up. The fucker had about three to four inches on him. “The one what?” His eyes flickered from Harry’s intent stare to his wet obscene lips. Louis wasn’t proud. But his dick may have twitched a little. Just a little.

“You’re the one to beat.”

OR the one where Louis’ the best at everything until Harry comes along and makes him think twice. About everything.

**222.[King and Lionheart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1150487/chapters/2331975)**

Louis can’t remember a time when he didn’t hate being an omega. But maybe he just needed Harry to come along and make him his.

**223.[It Had to Be You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10642614/chapters/23547195)**

A When Harry Met Sally AU.

Harry and Louis are strangers who share the drive from Chicago to NYC after college. They don’t have anything in common, don’t get along, and at the end of their trip, they’re both glad to say goodbye. During a chance meeting five years later, they find that nothing has changed, and they part ways expecting never to see each other again. Ten years after their first meeting, Louis and Harry meet once again, but this time they become friends, Eventually, things get complicated.

**224.[Lemon Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11597145/chapters/26066784)**

It’s not proper for omegas to mess around with alphas before finding their bondmate. But Harry doesn’t give a damn what’s proper and fully intends on getting as much experience as he can before even trying to find one. As far as he’s concerned, the right alpha won’t care, and he’ll have some fun on the way.

And who better to start with than Louis Tomlinson, the alpha with the worst reputation on campus?

**225.[Put You on Repeat, Play You Everywhere I Go](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1102656)**

Harry is a college radio show host and Louis is a contemporary dancer attending said college. After a drunk hook-up, naturally a whole bunch of pining, dedicated love songs and make-out sessions on dance studio floors ensue.

**226.[A Promise Lives Within You Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1172843)**

A Lord of the Rings inspired Middle Earth AU. Louis is an Elven prince, next in line to become King of Mirkwood, and Harry is the orphaned Human boy who grows up alongside him. They fall in love, but Louis’ obligations to the throne, Harry’s mortality, and impending war threaten to tear them apart.

**227.[Something Just Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384142)**

Newspaper intern Harry Styles can’t believe his luck when he goes from fetching coffee for his boss to writing about London’s own superheroes, One Direction. Even better, he gets to spend time with the unfairly handsome Freefall, also known as Louis Tomlinson. Louis, who is way out of Harry’s league and far too busy for a proper relationship - so how on earth is Harry supposed to tell him they’re expecting?

**228.[All the Diamonds You Have Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/774481?view_adult=true)**

_It hits Louis now, how fucking close to the precipice they’re standing._

Or, an AU feat. investment banking and children.

**229.[We’re the New Romantics](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HL_Winter_Fic_Exchange/works/3164519)**

_“But listen why is his dick so big?” This is definitely the sixth time Louis has asked this._

_“Louis, nerds can have big dicks. Being studious doesn’t make your dick small,” Zayn states, taking a sip of his fruit juice._

_“Now is not the time for big words Zayn, I am having a crisis.”_

_He rolls his eyes, “When aren’t you panicking over dick?”_

Alternatively, a high school au where Louis pines and Harry is not who he seems to be. Featuring peanut butter banana milkshakes, motorcycles, and first times.

**230.[Olivia](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11890065)**

_There was no rhyme or reason to Louis’ disdain for cats. Harry hadn’t even heard him explicitly say he hated them, but his tone had said it all. He was completely dismissive of cats. This could only lead Harry to one reasonable conclusion._

_Louis can never meet Olivia._

Harry has a cat. Louis thinks he has a secret husband. It’s as ridiculous as it sounds.

**231.[Where I Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12014331/chapters/27189345)**

Harry Styles is an introverted director of a small nature reserve in Norfolk County, England. Louis Tomlinson is an Emmy winning wildlife documentary filmmaker with a bad boy reputation. When Louis arrives at Harry’s reserve in search of a new project, and a new path in life, Harry is less than thrilled. Yet, the two men realize that working together may benefit them both, especially when the future of the reserve is threatened by a large corporation and its powerful CEO.

**232.[Tall Tales for Summer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8332480)**

Harry knows something is up when his mum insists on throwing him a birthday party in the summer. He’s even more suspicious of her intentions when he notices the guest list is all male.

(Or, modern nobility AU where Harry’s mother is trying to set him up without his knowledge.)

**233.[Let Me Outshine the Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1026394)**

“Fuck,” echoes Liam, shaking his head at them with a small smile on his face. “Just don’t get yourselves killed.”

“You can come too, if you want,” says Niall, standing up.

“I wouldn’t be caught dead at a vampire bar,” Liam scoffs, standing up as well. “Wait. Fuck.”

…or, boarding school students Niall and Harry chance a trip to the local vampire bar.

**234.[Will Love Be There](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12127893)**

_Louis didn’t care who he had to pay or how much, but he was pretty sure he would give his entire life’s savings and a year’s salary if it meant that whatever was causing someone’s fucking phone to ring would stop._

_The person calling must have gone to voicemail, because it stopped ringing and vibrating, but it started up again almost immediately._

_“Make it stop,” Louis whined. He lifted his head enough to pull the pillow out from beneath it and smothered his head to dull the sound. “Oh shit, I think I’m gonna puke.”_

_“Just be sure to get out of bed first, please,” a deep, gravelly voice said from right beside Louis._

_“Holy fucking shit!” Louis cried in surprise as he shot up in bed._

Or the one where Louis attends a Steve Aoki concert accidentally ends up with a husband.

**235.[End Game](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10977420)**

Harry Styles is the most feared man in London, notorious for always getting everything he wants. All of that changes when Louis comes around and opens his eyes to a new, beautiful side of the world.

**236.[Let’s Redecorate Our Lives](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7347763)**

He pauses with his hand on the doorknob. Turning to Harry he says, “Prepare yourself.”

“It can’t be that bad,” Harry replies with a glint in his eye.

“You’d be surprised.”

Slowly, he opens the door, stepping aside and motioning Harry in.

Harry takes the room in silently, standing in the center and turning on his heels with wide eyes. When he’s finished, he turns to Louis, who’s leaning in the doorway. “This is horrendous.”

Or, Louis hires a decorator and gets more than he’d anticipated.

**237.[Here in the Afterglow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8598145/chapters/19717942)**

_“If you hadn’t noticed, I don’t have many friends,” Louis whispers, the blossom of insecurity in his stomach unfurling and clawing its way into his throat._

_Harry is silent for a long time, and then he speaks; a soft, slow uncurl that makes Louis’ stomach shake. “I’ll be your friend.”_

1970’s AU. In a tiny town in Idaho, Louis’ life is changed forever by the arrival of a curious stranger

**238.[Wholehearted](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10501449/chapters/23169516)**

AU. When superstar singer and winner of The Voice Louis Tomlinson tweets “Nothing worse than waking up with no milk for a cuppa !! Gutted” he doesn’t expect someone to bring him some. And he really doesn’t expect that someone to have bright green eyes, long curly hair, and (fucking) dimples.

**239.[Time Bomb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3641511/chapters/8044863)**

“Why exactly are you here?” Louis asked, feigning annoyance and failing pathetically at it.

“My publicist told me I can’t go anywhere near you.” Harry said, eyes still smudged with last night’s eye liner. “That makes you my favorite person in the world.”

Or the one where Louis has everything: a lead role in a giant Hollywood franchise, a glittering new house with an entertaining Irish neighbor, and a steady, normal boyfriend who he probably loves. Louis never expected to become a household name among young Hollywood overnight. He also never expected to find something endearing about the enigmatic rockstar who keeps showing up on his back porch.

_**please read the trigger warnings. major drug/alcohol abuse. major domestic violence. read at your own risk**_

**240.[Counting the Steps Between Us](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1168858?view_adult=true)**

AU. So, yeah. That year abroad helped Harry establish that he is in love with his best friend. Now, if Louis would stop treating him like a little brother, that would be awesome. (Additional ingredients: a collapsing tree house, a lot of pining, the other three boys as Louis’ new best mates from university, and a camping trip. Serve hot.)

**241.[In All its Imperfections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12177969)**

From: Louis Tomlinson  
To: Undisclosed Recipients

Hello!

I’ve asked the front desk and you lovely folks are the ones who are on the same level as me in the car park. I found a to-do list today that looked somewhat important because it has lines of poetry scribbled at the bottom that seemed like they might be for a card project. The stationary has a moose in a canoe at the top of it (and he is quite adorable). Let me know if it’s yours!

Cheers!

“Oh. My. Fucking. God,” Harry whispered, his eyes darting over the sentences again willing them not to make sense. They did, they did make sense. “Oh. My. Bloody. Fucking. God.”

The next thing he knew he was on the floor, staring at the ceiling, with a very concerned Liam hovering over his head.

“What happened, mate?” Liam asked.

Harry just pointed to his computer.

Liam bent over Harry’s desk to read the email. “What? This isn’t bad. Is that your to-do list? Did you finally come up with the inside text for those cards?”

“Leeyum” he groaned. “It’s what’s on the list.”

“Oh,” Liam paused for a beat. “Is it dirty stuff?”

Harry nodded.

There was more silence. And then, “Dirty stuff with Louis?”

**242.[Shining as We Fade into the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2074047)**

Louis is (almost) king, Zayn likes to look at maps, and Harry appears out of nowhere.

a game of thrones au.

**243.[You Know Sometimes Words Have Two Meanings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12081909)**

_“…two souls are sometimes created together and in love before they’re born.”_

_\- F. Scott Fitzgerald_

Harry and Louis navigate the universe.

**244.[Tell Me What You Want](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6205873)**

Based on the following prompt:

“Harry is looking for a new roommate after Liam moves in with his girlfriend. After a few bad dates he’s done with men for the moment and wants to concentrate on school. That’s why he’s looking for a female or a straight male roomie. When Niall tells Louis about the free room he leaves that little detail out. Louis, desperately looking for a room, pretends to be straight, thinking it would be easy, until he discovers Harry likes to be naked at home. His best female friend posing as his girlfriend doesn’t work very well either.”

**245.[Untangle Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4243941/chapters/9602949)**

Louis finds himself out of place in LA, unable to get at an itch that’s been bothering him for years. He supposes back in the early days, home hadn’t been a place. It’d been a person. He’d etched it permanently into his skin for fucks sake.

It was always him and Harry. Stuck to each other like super glue. Pulled together by some magnetic force existing in their own bubble. Everyone could see it, but that was half the problem, wasn’t it?

It’s not like Louis can pinpoint the exact moment in time when him and Harry fell out of sync. There wasn’t really one at all. It had been a gradual slip, like the tide wearing away at a sandstone cliff. Chipping the solid foundations until there was nothing left to stop the structure falling to the waves below. It’s not like he spends all of his time sitting around moping over a lost friendship, he’s good at distractions. But LA only seems to accentuate the distance between them. Two separate planets, not even in the same solar system.

_Or the one where Harry and Louis finally get it right._

**246.[Responsible Forever for What You Have Tamed](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HLSpringExchange/works/4239060)**

_He deals with a sassy, 500 pound liger every day, but Harry Styles might be his downfall. The thought doesn’t scare him as much as he thought it would._

Or, the one where Harry runs away to escape his past and Louis has nowhere else to go to have a future.

Circus Fic.

**247.[One Day You’ll Say These Words](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11904540)**

Growing up together in Yorkshire has led to a lifelong friendship between Louis Tomlinson, the future Marquess of Rotherham, and Harry Styles, the heir to a viscount. When Harry suddenly inherits his uncle’s title and estate much earlier than expected, Louis must watch his friend struggle under the weight of these new responsibilities, including searching for a wife with a dowry large enough to save his estate. However, sitting idly by as Harry looks for a bride brings some unexpected feelings to the surface.

A friends to lovers story set in the Regency era.

**248.[My Heart Lies With You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11889837)**

_“What did you hit me on the head for?” Louis said. He tried to frown, but it hurt too much. Plus it was hard to frown at someone taking care of him so tenderly._

_“I didn’t hit you on the head,” Harry said calmly, moving from Louis’ forehead to remove some bandages on his arm. “My friend Niall, the God of Death, hit you on the head.”_

_“Well, why did Niall hit me on the head?” Louis asked. He noticed his lips hurt too, and felt a small gash on them. His arms were covered in scratches and cuts, and as he moved to sit up, he winced at a pain coming from his waist. “What the hell happened to me?”_

_Harry sighed. “Niall…can get a bit…excited.”_

_“Was he excited about hitting me on the head?”_

_“No!” Harry said. “Niall just got away with himself.”_

_“Does he do that often? Get away with himself, I mean?” Louis asked wryly._

_“Only when an idea gets stuck in his head that he can’t get out.”_

For being the God of Death, Niall has a habit of acting on ideas without thinking them through. It’s probably why Harry ends up with an unexpected but entirely welcome visitor in his bed the day after a Mount Olympus party.

**249.[Read You for Some Kind of Poem](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748135)**

He likes to imagine that he’s always aware of Harry’s eyes on him, but the spark that flashes across his body at how often Harry licks his lips while looking at his throat doesn’t feel like something he’s explicitly and consciously acknowledged before, but it feels familiar. Usual. Right.

(Louis is human, and Harry is lucky enough to be his vampire boyfriend.)

**250.[Out of the Wild](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12013896)**

Louis has spent most of his life as a wolf in the wild, Harry has spent most of his life as a human in the city. Their worlds collide during the audition process for the hottest new singing competition. What happens next should have been expected.

**251.[A Million Roses (Bathed in Rock n’ Roll)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1379128)**

AU. Harry sings in smoky dive bars; Louis misses his flight home. They go to Coney Island in the morning.

(aka - Harry is Lana del Rey, and Louis makes him a star.)

**252.[Core 'ngrato](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661021)**

It's been over a year since Louis broke up with Harry and Harry still believes in forever. And maybe the world does, too.

**253.[Break Open the Sky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6895258#main)**

Being a werewolf isn't always easy. Especially if you have no idea what you're doing. 

or

Werewolf au. Harry might be a werewolf, but he still wants to experience Uni like everyone else. Turns out he learns a lot. 

**254.[Just Like the Wolf Before He Bites](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6432745#main)**

He's loud, Louis is, and that's far from unusual for him, but the volume of it still has Harry pulling back the curtain. There's a half-formed thought in the back of his brain about telling Louis off, because it's fucking half three in the morning, but then. 

But then Harry's eyes get stuck on the soft glint of Louis' stubble in the light, and he's making his way across the room before he even realizes it. 

Louis, for his part, just tips his chin up to give Harry space and keeps talking, waving the joint in his hand around for emphasis. He doesn't even bother to greet Harry, going on with his story to his semi-rapt audience, just settles a hand in between Harry's shoulder blades and pushes him down firmly. 

Harry just. Relaxes. His eyes slip closed, pushing his entire face into that spot underneath Louis' chin, where his hair is still growing, neat and prickly. The scent of Louis' cologne drifts into Harry's nose, light and fresh, and it's calming. Comforting. His breathing syncs up with Louis' quickly, and Harry feels so much better than he had five minutes ago he almost wants to cry. 

**255.[Destined for More](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333224#main)**

Once their hands are sticky with molten marshmallow and the packet is empty, Louis is the first one to call it. "I get the middle," he shouts suddenly and flings himself onto the trampoline, hardly bouncing due to the pillows softening his fall.

Niall is next to him in the blink of an eye and soon they're all up there, trying to sort out their limbs and sleeping bags alike. 

"Think it'll hold us," Liam asks, looking at it with apprehension. 

Louis jumps up to his knees and starts bouncing like that. "That depends on what you have us do, Lee-yum." He leers at Liam suggestively, waggling his eyebrows. "Wanna test the springs?"

Liam sighs. "Can someone muffle him?"

Or

The one where Louis is a bit of a slut, Zayn doesn't like it in the bum, Niall mostly just likes playing the guitar, Liam is like 100% straight, Harry is a cheeky flirt, but also gets off to subbing during sex. There's some coming-to-terms-with-yourself Ziam, some mild d/s Larry, friendly-blowjobs Narry, first-time-gay-sex LiLo, some shared crossdressing-kink shenanigans Zarry, some dp LiLourry, lots of fluffy OT5, oh and at the end there's even kid!fic, too. 

**256.[Soft Hands, Fast Feet, Can't Lose](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5799241/chapters/13366498)**

American Uni AU. Harry Styles is a frat boy football star from the wealthy Styles Family athletic dynasty. A celebrity among football fans, he knows how to play, he knows how to party, and he knows how to fuck (all of which is well known among his legion of admirers). 

Louis Tomlinson is a student and an athlete, but his similarities to Harry end there. Intelligent, focused, independent, and completely uninterested in Harry's charms, Louis is an anomaly in a world ruled by football.

A bet about the pair, who might be more similar than they originally thought, brings them together. Shakespeare, ballet, Disney, football, library chats, running, accidental spooning, _Daredevil_ , and Domino's Pizza all blend into one big friendship Frappucino, but who will win in the end?

**257.[You're My Favorite Bird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1027952#main)**

Harry sets his hands on the counter and leans over them, looks Louis in the eye and says, "Louis, would you like to go bird watching with me?"

Louis just blinks at him for a moment, like he's not sure how to respond, then says, voice slow and unsure, "Is that a euphemism?"

_Also known as: Harry is an ornithologist and Louis owns the camera repair shop where Harry gets his photos printed. Niall works for Louis, Liam works with Harry, and Zayn paints. There's a cat, some camping, some bird watching, and obscene amounts of fluff._

**258.[Newsroom Blues](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2756243)**

Louis is a news anchor. He's also Harry's idol.

Which means too much blushing and awkwardness and mis-ups when Harry gets the job as his co-anchor.

**259.[Sounds of You Sounds Like Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12276291/chapters/27902886)**

Louis can't sleep. Enter a very special YouTube channel.

A love story about how something ordinary can become very extraordinary, and how feeling rootless and like you're drifting can - with a little bit of help from mate - turn out okay.

**260.[The Games We Play (Lead to Gold)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12267417#main)**

Louis has been excited for _ages_ about Boo-con, Boston's annual October celebration of all things... Well, Louis' not actually sure what it's for, actually. It's an excuse to cosplay, to celebrate all things animated, all things spooky and it's fun as shit, that's for sure, and this year. This year, Louis has the best costume he's ever come up with. 

**261.[Embellish Your Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12100902)**

_"You're sort of a mystery, Harry Styles," Louis says, and Harry looks surprised before he laughs loudly._

_"Am I?"_

_Louis nods his head a little._

_"A very interesting, intriguing mystery."_

Or, a Bootlegger AU where it's 1925 in small town America, and Louis Tomlinson has never met anyone quite like Harry Styles.

**262.[Must Have Been Something You Said](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1411699)**

Harry apparently gets erections from toothbrushes and Mr. Clean magic erasers. Louis' just trying to do this "emotional display" thing right. 

Or, four times Harry gets off on Louis being domestic and one time they get domestic together. 

**263.[Manifest Destiny](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11878185)**

Harry and Louis had fallen into bed together again that night, mouths greedy and hands needy. And now every time Louis stops at Fort Kearney, even if it's weeks in between, he and Harry spend the night together. The nights are always filled with heat and passion, and it gives Louis something to think on fondly as he rides across the western territories carrying sacks of mail. 

They've never talked about it, and they've never kissed. Louis doesn't know if he wants either of those things to change, but he knows that his presence in Harry's life is sporadic at best. Probably best to leave things be. 

Or, Louis is a Pony Express rider and Harry runs a station along the trail.

**264.[What's Stopping You?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10526742#main)**

That shirt was what held his attention again. How many other guys had the same shirt that H and Harry had, and - wait. H...Harry. Harry did yoga. So did H. They both had the same shirt, and had both gotten home ten minutes ago and were cooking dinner. 

_No way._

Louis looked at the picture again, and stared more closely at H's lips. They were pink and pouty, with the lower lip a bit plumper than the top, just like Harry. And H had brown, curly hair that reached his shoulders, just like Harry. 

Louis looked over at Harry, who was putting his hair back up into a bun as the kitchen was most likely getting warmer. 

_"Holy shit," Louis whispered. Have I been flirting with my own roommate all this time?_

_\---_

Or, the one where Harry wants to get over his crush on Louis, so he makes a Grindr account to find someone new. Of course, Louis messages him, not realizing H's real identity. It only takes a few days for them to figure it out.  

**265.[I've Seen Your Long Hair Come Down (It Turned My Head Inside Out)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2166633)**

Louis thinks he's going to be alone forever. Zayn sets him up with Harry. 

**266.[Deus Ex Machina](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1798603#main)**

Harry accidentally gets himself stuck in the middle of a university standoff that spans faculties and engages him in borderline illegal sabotage missions all in the name of Louis Tomlinson's drama club. 

But all is fair in love and university club wars. 

(Featuring drunk performances of Shakespeare, silly boys with crushes, more film name drops than metaphors and a bit of The Rocky Horror Picture Show.)

**267.[We'll Play Hide and Seek to Turn This Around (Give Me Love Like Never Before)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1368217)**

_"So here's the thing," he starts. "I didn't mean what I said a few weeks ago to like, hurt your feelings or anything. If you like painting your nails, then you should do that, and not like, care if anyone else doesn't like it because their opinions shouldn't matter, you know?"_

_Louis takes a breath, finally glancing over to see the boy wide-eyed and pink-cheeked. On a whim, he adds, "And like, I noticed you scraping it off and you haven't been wearing any and I think you should because that's what you like."_

or an AU where Harry paints his nails and drinks strawberry milk and is too nervous for it to be nothing and Louis' just trying to figure out what's wrong with him. 

**Sequel:['Cause All That You Are is All That I'll Ever Need](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2079069/chapters/4523484)**

**Sequel 2:[Lumière, Darling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2702843)**

**268:[(We Will Be) As if Chosen](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1D_Reverse_Bang_2017/works/12404187#main)**

There's not a royal in the world who doesn't carry some sort of secret, and Prince Louis has more than his fair share. To protect himself and his family, Louis withdrew from the public eye and tried to live a quiet life, biding his time until his sister Lottie could take the throne in his stead. Unfortunately for him, the national media and the worse person Louis has ever met team up to bring him kicking and screaming back into the spotlight.

Under the watchful eyes of millions, Louis has to figure out how to keep his carefully constructed house of cards from falling, and the first step to accomplishing that is to keep from falling in love with the irritatingly charming Prince Harry, who just won't stop showing up and trying to whisk Louis out of the constraints of his boring life. 

Or: the course of true love never did run smooth, because sometimes people are stubborn and sometimes people are scared and sometimes, just sometimes, love can cause just as many problems as it solves. 

**269.[Of Honey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9408050)**

Harry wants what most hybrids don't have. Love, for instance. Companionship. Understanding. And sex so good it hurts. 

**270.[Boiling Blood Will Circulate](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12415020#main)**

The wait isn't long before something starts rustling in the bushes. Harry takes aim, squeezes the trigger, body moving unconsciously. They're motions he's done a thousand times before, and his body knows how to do it without the input of his brain now. It's what makes him such a good shot. 

He misses. The shot misses.

Something howls in the woods, a pretty clear indication that Harry hit it, but there's no telltale sounds of a big body dropping, no animal charging out a him to take him out before he can finish the job. 

Something does turn and run, though. "Fuck," Harry spits out, scrambling to his feet and slinging the rifle back over his shoulder, giving chase. He's not going to lose this hunt. 

The trail of blood goes on longer than Harry thought it would. He doesn't know how long he runs for, but his muscles are burning, chest heaving with exertion, until the trail just - goes dead. No more blood, just like that. 

"Fuck," Harry says. 

**271.[Do You Like My Sweater? ](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12356352#main)**

_"Look, for a Sadie Hawkins dance the omegas are supposed to invite the alphas instead of the other way around."_

_Niall and Liam shared a look. "That...sounds like the sort of thing you would usually be all over, Lou," Liam said, face pinched in confusion. Niall nodded his agreement._

_"Yeah, if omegas were hosting it," Louis replied sourly. "It's one thing if_ we _decide that we're going to ask the alphas for a change. It's insulting that they think we need their permission."_

When Harry's alpha fraternity decides to host a Sadie Hawkins dance, outspoken omega Louis has a thing or two to say about it. 

**272.[Louis Lucas](https://archiveofourown.org/works/610929/chapters/1100722)**

Pornstar!AU. Louis is a pornstar with more issues than he can drink away. Harry is a bisexual singer/songwriter who is desperate to be signed to a major label. Zayn and Liam are Louis' long-suffering best friends (who also happen to be pornstars, and also happen to be dating each other). Niall just wants to play his guitar. 

**273.[Something in the World Today](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2465834#main)**

It shouldn't be a surprise, the first time that Louis drops to his knees in front of Harry. It shouldn't be, because it's been something that Louis has needed for a long time. It shouldn't be, because he's been crawling out of his skin for weeks on end. It shouldn't be, because Harry always makes him feel better. It shouldn't be, because he's needed this even when he didn't know that he needed it. 

Somehow, it still is. 

**274.[You Are My Favorite Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1803241#main)**

It had gutted Harry when he saw the headlines splashed across the gossip rags, the ones proclaiming the house he planned to make their home in LA was a bachelor pad. With both of them doing more producing and writing, Harry knew that they would need a place here so they wouldn't have to travel so much. As soon as he'd seen it and how remote it was, he knew it would be perfect. 

It was so much more than some stupid bachelor pad. 

Shaking his head, Harry glanced over at Louis. He was smiling, the one that Harry loved the most. His eyes were crinkled and his mouth was stretched wide; he looked so pleased that Harry had to lean over and kiss his temple. "So what do you think?" he asked, pressing the words against Louis' cheekbone. He pulled away to usher him into the house and they dropped their bags in the expansive entryway. 

Harry had changed a bit of the decorating since the last time Louis had been there, making it more like the house the two of them shared in London. This one was more open, with more windows and more space for them to be themselves. No interruptions, no looking over their shoulders, just the two of them to break in all the new furniture. 

He couldn't _wait_. 

**275.[Singing to Tiny Dancer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9335624)**

"Yes!" Harry punched a fist into the air. He laughed at the confusion that wrinkled the little space between Louis' brows. 

"What?"

"You're flirting with me," Harry smiled, letting his dimples pop. 

Louis' face went blank for two seconds and then he rolled his eyes, one side of his mouth lifting. "Am not."

"You soooo are," Harry sang out, poking him in the shoulder. "You like me."

"I was simply showing you how to actually bring...what did you call it? Your A-game."

Harry adopted a patronizing expression, sure it would piss him off. "And you did great. Really."

"Oi, fuck off," Louis said, but he was actually laughing now. Outright. It was gorgeous and Harry wanted to live in this moment forever. It was the very best one he'd experienced. He wanted to always remember the image of Louis' crinkled eyes, the sound of his breathy giggles, the smell of citrus that radiated off him as he swayed in his amusement. And Louis didn't even know his name. 

Or...When everything gets to be a bit too much for A-list actor Louis Tomlinson, he runs back to the town he had never really called home and the boy who was the only one he did. 

**276.[Splish Splash](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12118821#main)**

Harry's looking to get off with the boring, but willing, guy he met the week before. He sends him a selfie in the hopes that he'll take the hint and they can hook-up again, but he accidentally sends it to someone else. 

**277.[Drifting, Weightless](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12088737#main)**

"We've been asked to do a gig," Niall said slowly. "Harry and Liam are completely up for it, I am too."

"Alright. What''s the catch?" Louis asked with suspicion. 

"It's, um..." Niall cleared his throat. "So, Juliana was contacted by this themed cruise company, and they want us to do a four-day One Direction cruise."

The words hung in the air as Louis' right eyebrow slowly crept up and he fixed Niall with a stare. 

"Absolutely not." Louis rolled his eyes. "You're essentially asking me to go on a working holiday with my ex. Stranded on a boat in the ocean for four days."

"Cruise ships are huge! You don't have to see him in your down time."

\---

Harry and Louis are exes with benefits until they're not, and the Mediterranean Sea might just be the perfect place to work through some unresolved issues. 

**278.[Like a Saturated Sunrise](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4710311#main)**

Louis doesn't necessarily enjoy gardening. Which makes it all the more annoying that someone has been cutting off flowers as they see fit. 

Or, alternatively: the one where Louis has a love/hate relationship with his garden and Harry is the most innocent criminal to ever exist. 

**279.[Inconceivable](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6460327#main) **

Sometimes, Harry thinks, there's something there. The spark in his belly isn't just happening to him, surely. Surely Louis feels that rush too, that blossoming heat in his blood when their fingers brush. 

But no. No, Louis treats Harry like a best friend - and it's an amazing thing, so wonderful, Harry wouldn't trade his friendship with Louis for anything - and there's no room for anything else. Not between them. 

But Louis adores Niall. It's clear, obvious in their comfort together. Harry and Louis still have something that keeps them from that, something making things more loaded with possibility, more intense. Like magnets with the same pole, an invisible force pushing them back - maybe that's Harry's crush, a barrier keeping them apart. Louis and Niall's friendship is easy, whatever is between Louis and Harry is something else. Weighted.

Which is fine. It's good. Niall clearly loves Louis back, so it's great. 

And Harry can just keep lying to himself for the rest of eternity. 

_Louis and Barbara Tomlinson are twin brother and sister. Harry's in love with Louis, Niall's in love with Barbara, and they both go by Tommo. It gets a little confusing._

**280.[Can I Be Him?](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11878452)**

Louis is twenty years old and has been waiting for his soulmate and true love to come along since the day he was born. Harry is an eighteen year old youtuber who is skeptical of soulmates and the pressure of being the person someone else has been dreaming of their entire lives. 

They meet at Playlist Live. 

**281.[Can I Just Be the Same?](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1D_Reverse_Bang_2017/works/12478492)**

"Are you skint?" Louis studied his face. "I can give you the bloody bus fare home, Harry. You don't have to walk." His voice was soft. Caring. 

Harry stopped, his body tingling. Fuck. He shouldn't have crossed the road. Keep walking. Always keep walking. 

"I'm not skint, but thanks for the offer. There's not many kind people like you around. You're lovely, you know that?" Harry reached his hand out tentatively, cupping Louis' elbow and squeezing. "Thank you." His voice hitched a little. 

He'd roamed the country for centuries, coming in and out of peoples' lives, never able to forge bonds. Or, if he did, breaking them and suffering the pain of lost love. That was his life forever. Stuck in limbo with not one other person in the whole world who cared about him. So the kindness of a stranger really hit home, and this stranger with the bluest eyes and brightest smile was making Harry feel alive again. Reminding him of what he was missing. 

OR

Harry is a two hundred year old Vampire with no one in the whole world and Louis is the kind hearted stranger who comes into Harry's life bringing something that Harry had missed. Love. But Harry is forever running, can Louis be the one to change all that?

**282.[Don't Put Out the Glow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397329#main)**

He fists out a pair of skinny jeans and a plain black tee. Nothing wrong there. Then he sees an atrocious Hawaiian shirt in Zayn's hand and he starts digging through the bag urgently, pulling out more and more items that don't belong to him. 

Or: The one where Louis picks up the wrong bag on his way to Paris.  

**283.[Hands Clasped Tight](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1D_Reverse_Bang_2017/works/12476132#main)**

_"What am I looking at here?" Harry asks._

_"This, my friends, is a 'proof' Instagram account, run by your students," Liam announces._

_"It's got all this stuff about how the two of you are together," Niall adds._

_"I heard about that," says one of the math teachers. "Confiscated a kid's phone today when they were looking at it. I have to say, the evidence that you're dating is pretty damning."_

_"Really," Louis says dryly. "Do you think being married for three years might have something to do with it?"_

Or the one where Harry and Louis are high school teachers and their students have been playing matchmaker for over a year. Little do they know, Harry and Louis are already married. 

**284.[No Chance At All](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11195445#main)**

As an omega, Louis naturally had the ability to sense alphas, so it wasn't like this was an unusual situation for him. The difference here was that this man smelled so strong and so ridiculously good. Louis had never been so attracted to someone's scent before. Add the fact that this worker whose name tag read "Harry" looked like some kind of greek god with his long curly hair and dimples as he chatted up the older woman ordering currently, and Louis was already a goner. 

Or the one where Louis wants to drink good coffee and work on his homework in peace, but the alpha is charming to everyone but him, and that just pisses him off. 

**285.[Nothing Please Me More Than You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11408847#main)**

This guy came in every day and without fail said or did something that made Louis pause and puzzle over what it meant. His accent was American, but it had to be some regional dialect from nearby or something because everything sounded sharper when he spoke. A little more crisp. Like he'd worked with one of those dialect coaches that had been used when talking pictures first started being made. 

Louis shook his head and tried to rid himself of lectures from the film history course he'd taken last semester. It obviously had no bearing on what was going on with hot dude in the corner. Still, Louis would love to pick his brain and figure out where he was from. How his hair always looked so perfect. It he liked to kiss boys.

Or...the one where Louis is a barista and Harry is the hot dude that comes in every day and does nothing except sit in the corner, writing in his notebook, all day long. But what Louis learns when he sneaks a peek inside the notebook changes everything. 

**286.[(Won't You) Stay to the A.M.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8462500#main)**

Harry tucked a few loose strands back up into the bun on top of his head and headed to the front of the building. He really would rather no one saw him behind the gym where he worked if possible so they wouldn't have a chance to catch on that the address he gave for work was actually his friend Ed's and the number belonged to his buddy Niall. Harry didn't like the term homeless, because he was making at least some money now and he was actively looking for a better gig so he could actually afford at least a bed in this massive city, but that's basically what he was. 

It's nothing to be ashamed of, he knew that, sometimes shit just happened and this was how it turned out, but he also didn't want to broadcast his situation if he didn't have to either. Especially if Louis Tomlinson, Britain's most talented young actor, was going to be frequenting Harry's place of employment on a regular basis. 

**287.[Night Changes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6150541/chapters/14091988)**

_Harry slips and nearly knocks his head on the tile wall. The bottles of shampoo and bodywash that line the shower tumble down as he catches himself, one of them managing to land right on the top of his foot. Fuck, that hurt._

_Fuck, he **loves Louis**._

_Wait, of course he loves Louis. What's not to love? He's kind and he's funny and he's patient with Harry always and he's always been there when Harry needed him. Well, not tonight, but Harry hadn't specifically said to him that he needed him and whatever - okay. Of course he loves Louis. That doesn't mean he's **in** love with Louis. _

_**But I am in love with Louis** , he thinks, and curses as his shampoo runs into his eyes. _

Or, Louis and Harry are soulmates. (With a twist.) 

**288.[Against His Better Judgement](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4300554#main) **

It is a truth universally acknowledged, that a single man in possession of a good fortune, must be in want of a wife. 

Or a husband. Whatever. 

The modern Pride and Prejudice AU starring Louis as Elizabeth Bennett, Harry as Mr Darcy, Zayn as Jane/Charlotte, Liam as Mr Bingley, Gemma as Georgiana, and Niall as...well...Niall.

**289.[Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4099318#main)**

_"I bet," Harry says softly before adding, "I could help you maybe? With your magic?"_

_"Oh yeah," Louis asks and motions her head towards the burnt flowers still smouldering in their vase. Harry's top lip quirks up on one side, "Hey. That was a real life magic show I put on for you."_

_"Well what are you gonna teach me then Houdini?"_

Louis is a witch with no magical powers who joins a local coven she finds on Craigslist. Harry is the earth witch convinced she can help Louis find her powers with flowers, baby mice and everything nice. 

**290.[Sail Away With Me](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6512296/chapters/14901727)**

"It's inhumane putting four blokes in one cabin." Louis stripped off and climbed up into his top bunk. "And why did we get the smelliest twat on the whole ship and bore of the century?"

Harry shrugged. "We clearly pissed someone off along the way."

Louis snorted softly. "Who do I have to bend over for to get us an upgrade?"

Harry barked out a laugh. "If only it were that simple." He rolled his eyes wistfully at Louis. 

"The only way I'm going to get a two berth is to throw Payno overboard and be next in line for the deputy cruise director's job." Louis leaned up on one elbow to look over at Harry. "Would you help me weigh his body down so I don't go to jail?"

"Only if I can share your cabin." Harry shuffled about, tucking the duvet between his legs, sweeping his hair up into a bun and securing it in a band. "I'm not being an accessory to murder and then still having to share with them two, no fucking way."

Or

Louis and Harry are part of the entertainment team on board a luxury cruise liner. They hate sharing their four berth cabin with two other guys and would do anything to get a cabin of their own. 

One drunken night the solution was simple. They'd just get married...

**291.[Black Stars and Endless Seas](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12573784/chapters/28639216)**

Or, a Star Trek Original Series AU where Lt. Styles is a young science officer on his first away mission, and Louis is the headstrong ensign assigned to his security detail, and maybe they would be able to function together professionally in a normal setting, but not when their shuttlecraft crash-lands and they end up marooned together on an improbably and unfairly beautiful planet. 

**292.[Never Mind the Odds (I'm Gonna Try My Luck)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9525959/chapters/21539936)**

Louis Tomlinson is going to be the journalistic voice of his generation. He’s just waiting for his editor to realize it. For now, he’s stuck writing fluff pieces for the Life and Style section of London Now Newspaper.

His latest assignment is more of the same rubbish: a profile of Harry Styles, plastic surgeon and one of London’s most eligible bachelors. Louis is intent on writing something smart and biting and unexpected; if it makes Harry look like an idiot, that’s just the price of good journalism. That is, until Louis gets to know Harry and realizes he might be kind of perfect.

Featuring Louis as a writer/workaholic, Harry as a plastic surgeon with a heart of gold, Zayn and Niall as Louis’ colleagues and long-suffering best mates, and Liam as everyone’s favorite pediatric surgeon and Harry’s right-hand man.

**293.[(Take Me Home) Country Roads](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12583528/chapters/28660884)**

“Sir, I can help you. Just let me — “ He tried moving closer but the eldest child blocked his way. He backed off, putting his hands out in a passive gesture. “I’m a physician. I can help,” he tried again.

The man shook his head vehemently, passing the cup back to his grandchild. “Tol’ ya. Don’t need ya.” All of the fire had gone out of his voice, leaving behind a frail, sick old man with barely any breath to talk.

“I have medicines...I could make you comfortable…” Louis’ voice was still small, but pleading.

“Mountain Mama cares for wha’s ailin’ me. Don’t need no fancy city doctors.”

Louis blinked at the man, still shaking from the coughing spell. Mountain — well, fuck. That backwoods, uneducated scam artist…

“Of course he is,” Louis said curtly.  
*****  
OR a Northern Exposure AU featuring Louis as the big city doctor, Harry as a natural healer, Niall as a secretive barkeep, Liam and Zayn head over heels for each other but they don't know it and a lot of hurt, comfort and moonshine in between.

**294.[This Thing Upon Me (Howls Like a Beast)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/31daysofsmut_cocktoberfest/works/12328044#main)**

Harry and Louis weren’t meant to be together. They’d met when they were put together through their university’s AO MatchUp, a program that set up alphas and omegas based on the schedules of their ruts and heats so they had someone to help them through it. It was pure luck that they were put together.

**295.[We'll Never Be Lonely in the Dark](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/31daysofsmut_cocktoberfest/works/11945034#main)**

Detective Louis Tomlinson keeps getting blocked when he tries to use his psychic gift to locate a missing child. One late night he manages to get through but instead of finding who he's looking for he lands in the bedroom of a mysterious man.

Harry Styles, nursing student, baker, and all around exhausted medium, thinks he's having the best sex dream he's ever had when his fantasy man shows up in his subconscious. But is that really what's going on?

**296.[Talk Dirty to Me](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/31daysofsmut_cocktoberfest/works/12187596#main)**

They were both naked. And that seemed, again, like a catastrophically bad idea, but here they were anyway. Naked. In the dark. Only a few feet apart.

It hadn’t even been a discussion. The minute Harry flipped the lights off, they’d both shucked out of their clothes as if they’d been on fire.

“Alright darling,” Louis said, his hand wrapped loosely around his own cock. “Just remember, start slow. Lots of descriptions. Light on the hygiene, heavy on the compliments. You’ve got this.”

As if Harry were about to compete in some kind of athletic game.  
__

Or the one where Harry is absolutely terrible at dirty talk so he asks his best friend to teach him. And the one where Louis knows it's a catastrophically bad idea but agrees anyway.

**297.[Kryptonite](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/31daysofsmut_cocktoberfest/works/12093936) **

Louis watches with hooded eyes as Harry’s adam's apple bobs up and down a few times, before licking his lips and slowly bringing his eyes back up to Louis’. Even in this lighting Louis can see how dilated his pupils have become, and imagines his must look similar.

  
“Are you wearing lace under your top, Lou?” Harry asks, voice deep with a rough edge that sends a shiver down his spine.

  
“I’m wearing lace under my everything, Harold.” he says coyly, batting his mascara laden lashes slowly.  
\--  
For the first time in all of the years they’ve been working together both Louis and Harry are single at the same time. With their company’s annual Halloween bash just around the corner, both men decide it might just be the perfect time to take a risk, and maybe get a little risqué with their costumes in the hopes that the reward might be each other.

An AU written for 31 Days of Smut: Cocktoberfest with the prompt: Party.

**298.[For You, I Give My Soul to Keep](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/31daysofsmut_cocktoberfest/works/12186903#main)**

Louis is presented with a challenge that changes his life forever.

**299.[Howls Like A Beast (You Flower, You Feast)](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/31daysofsmut_cocktoberfest/works/12185703)**

France, 1754.  
Château de Versailles.

_“You don’t love me,” Louis had said, utterly blasé as he callously fractured the heart of a Harry that was just barely eighteen._

_“I do,” Harry had insisted pleadingly, green eyes already watering._

_Louis had rolled his eyes, exasperated and flippant in the way only beautiful, young boys could be when faced with the affections of a baby prince. He had run his finger down Harry’s cheek then, had forced him to look into his eyes as he delivered the final blow._

_“You’ll change your mind once you’ve seen more of the world,” Louis had teased, pressing a brutally delicate kiss onto Harry’s lovely, pure cheek. “Once you’ve been properly defiled.” He had whispered filthily, delighted by the gasp he heard, the frantic pink blush that had rested high on Harry’s cheeks, the power he had felt at knowing he could make the Crown Prince squirm._

**300.[Got This Feeling in Our Souls](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12197346#main)**

Louis sat up, awoken by something he couldn’t quite put a finger on. He scrubbed at his eyes, unsure if he was actually still dreaming or if he was awake. He didn’t dream often, but when he did they were always vivid like this. Louis opened his eyes and squinted through the darkness before jumping back, his heart racing.

Dream or not, there was a person sitting in the chair in the corner of the room. The chair that usually was only used by Charlie while Louis slept.

“Who the fuck are you and how did you get in my apartment?” Louis asked, voice a bit more squeaky than he’d like to admit. Suddenly there were two flashes of green, and the world went black again.

**301.[Saving it for Later](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12622212#main)**

Louis stands right behind Harry, lube in hand, but makes no move to touch.

“Do you know how good your calves look in this? And your back? It’s unfair. Thank god you didn’t wear this on stage.” He pauses. “You didn’t wear this on stage, right?”

Harry chuckles lowly. “No. I wanted to, but Clare talked me out of it. Said the theater would collapse.”

Louis pinches his hip. “Remind me to thank Clare for saving you from yourself. Honestly, Harry.”

-

Harry wants a kilt, and Harry gets what he wants.

**302.[Far Afield](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9625076) **

Harry Styles is a witch who owns the best flower shop in Manchester. Lottie Tomlinson is planning her wedding, and brings her brother along to her first appointment. Both men have been having a bad day and sparks fly.

**303.[Before We Ever Wrote a Song](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12295317#main)**

Harry just can't be around Louis when he's flirting outrageously with Chad Michael Murray. So what if he's the star of one of the country's most popular shows? Harry's seen an episode or two and it's not  _that_ great. Sure, the drama is exciting and all the actors are attractive and it’s shot in his hometown, but still. Not that great. Certainly not great enough for Louis to fall over himself every time Chad enters the coffee shop.

Harry doesn’t want to watch the over-the-top spectacle, which is why he usually retreats.

And besides, it hurts to see the boy he’s in love with flirting with someone else.

Or, Harry and Louis work in a coffeehouse on a film studios lot, and Harry wishes Louis would pay half as much attention to him as he does the famous actors.

**304.[Dusk Till Dawn](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/31daysofsmut_cocktoberfest/works/12183864#main)**

Happy Cocktober! Yay for smut!

This story satisfies the witchcraft prompt for this year's collection! So get out your pointy hats and maybe a few tissues. ;)

Happy reading!

**305.[Scintillating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7835881/chapters/17888563)**

When Harry and Louis meet in Disney World during their family’s holiday, it’s love at first sight. Back in England, they fight against the distance to stay together, to make it work. When Harry signs up for The X-Factor, though, the precarious balance they’ve built is compromised.

Or the one where they fall in love, Harry wins the X-Factor, and everything goes to hell.

**306.[Falling, Catching](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12539448)**

Harry’s jotting down some more notes when he feels a thud on his right shoulder. He doesn’t flinch,  _thank God_ , because when he turns his head to the right his suspicions are confirmed. The boy has fallen asleep on Harry’s shoulder.

When Harry lets out the breath he had been holding, the sleeping boy pushes his nose further into the burgundy fabric of Harry’s sweater, and wraps his arm around Harry’s waist.

_This boy is going to be the death of him._

-

Or; the one where Harry likes poems, soft sweaters, old novels, and that one boy in his Romantic Poetry course that keeps falling asleep during lectures.

**307.[Taking Tips and Getting Stoned](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1858992#main)**

Louis drives a taxi. He hasn't seen Harry in eight years when they have a chance meeting.

A lot has changed in that time. But not everything.

**308.[It's Hard to Look Right at You, Baby](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1230532#main)**

Coffee Shop AU where Louis is going through a dry spell, Zayn wants to be a good friend and help Louis find someone, and Harry ends up finding him instead.

[or the one where louis is 'hella fucking gay and desperately single' and harry wants to change that last part.]

**309.[Kiss Me on the Mouth and Set Me Free](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5085172)**

_He moves on to Twitter next, where things get marginally weirder. His newsfeed is full of tweets about someone called Larry, and that apparently everyone is trying to ship him somewhere. There are a good amount of people though, mostly his hardcore gamer fans and ones with little crushes on him, that are screaming about how this Larry guy is gross._

_Fifteen minutes of scrolling tells Louis that Larry Stylinson isn’t a person, but instead a combination of his and Harry’s names. The people that are claiming to ‘ship it’ are apparently rooting for them to get together, which. Okay._

Or, Louis is a gamer and Harry is a beauty guru, and VidCon is a good place to fall in love.

**310.[Won't Say I'm in Love](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12631188/chapters/28780728)**

Reason #5 - Revenge

 _Of course Harry had to bring his hands together in front of his chest, and pout while pleading for a chance. Louis wasn’t falling for his charm, although he had to give it to him, he had upgraded his game. Good for him. That was the part where Louis should not-so-politely decline and move on with his life. That’s what any normal person would do._  
_Not Louis, though._

_“Alright, Styles. One date.”_

Harry is Mr. Super Athlete, Louis hates him, and somehow they fall in love.

**311.[Truth in Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12635307#main)**

_"...I found it half spilled over by the loveseat not too long ago.” Louis eyed him imploringly with a slight curl to his lips. “My mate gave it to me as a gag gift. He bought it during his gap year from some novelty shop in Belfast. I never did get to try it. I was always sort of intimidated by the label.”_  
  
_Louis twisted the bottle in his hand, revealing the label written in gold, and only now visible to Harry’s sober eyes._    
  
_Truth Serum._

**312.[Overwhelming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12612480#main) **

_He groans and squints at the feet of whoever he’s bumped into. All he sees is a worn pair of tan boots that lead up into a pair of long, long legs. He sits up, sighing, and rubs at his eyes; there’s a hand in front of his face so he grabs it and allows this stranger to help him up._

_He blinks once, twice, and can’t believe his bad fucking luck, because of course he slammed his entire body into a pretty stranger. Not only that but—he smells the air once to confirm his suspicions—a pretty, sweet-smelling, alpha stranger. Fantastic._

_Pretty stranger opens his mouth. “I didn’t concuss you, did I?”_

Louis is an omega attending university to get his degree and most definitely not waste his time with unimportant things such as finding a mate. Harry is the alpha who manages to unwittingly mess up that plan.

**313.[Precious Little Thing](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12541868/chapters/28560764)**

Reason #10 - Curiosity

Niall grins deviously and hits “make call”, putting his phone on speaker. They lean in close to peer down at the screen, heads knocking lightly together. Dull rings reverberate quietly around the room and mix with the monotonous buzz of the lights. It rings for a while - maybe six or seven times - then the other line picks up.

There’s a slow, steady inhale, and a low voice purrs, “Hi, sexy.”

Jesus - this guy has barely said two words, and both of them have made Harry's cock twitch in his jeans. That’s not even getting to what those words are, and why he’s saying them, and how Harry’s stomach is dropping into his shoes at the mere thought of him saying... other words. Words like “cock”, and “please”, and “come”.

_Also known as: a university AU featuring phone sex operator Louis, copious amounts of sweet, soft kink discovery, and Louis being Harry's Daddy._

**314.[Waiting for Wonderful](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/ThePinkAlbum/works/12646116#main)**

_The university class where he met Louis was the beginning of the end for Harry. It took all of an hour for him to figure out that he was in love with Louis, and there was no way around it. It was a part of his DNA; he was tall, he had green eyes, and he was in love with Louis Tomlinson. Louis was his soulmate, and they were going to be together. Eventually._

Harry is willing to wait as long as he needs to for his best friend to realise that they're supposed to be together, but it kills him to watch Louis struggle in his relationship with Mackenzie. All Harry wants to do is be supportive, and sometimes that's all it takes.

**315.[For You, I Give My Soul to Keep](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12186903/chapters/27667701)**

Louis is presented with a challenge that changes his life forever.

**316.[Want You More Than A](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2415140/chapters/5342591)**

Falling in love with your step-brother’s best friend is a disaster enough. When he happens to be the boy everyone loves and you’re a nerd who wears sweater vests and cries during rom-coms, it takes it to a whole new level.

**317.[Yellow](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12351378/chapters/28093602)**

The city of Gotham turns blood red with a new, mysterious criminal element, a beautiful woman named the Blind Cupid.

She threatens to tear the fabric of the city apart, aided by her deadly protégé, the Cat.

Can Batman stop them?

Will he resist the bewitching allures of the Cat?

A Batman/ Catwoman AU

**318.[We've Got to Get Away From Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10800201)**

_“It is my understanding that you are the most comprehensive member of this agency in the field of extraterrestrial life, is that right?” the agent asks. He’s trying to sound calm, but Louis can tell he’s shaken as well._

_“Um, I guess so,” Louis says, glancing over at the man in the blanket again._

_Suddenly, Louis’s blood runs cold. There’s something off about the man, something in his gaze, something Louis can’t put his finger on. It’s terribly unsettling, but excitement bubbles in his gut._

   
Or, Louis is an FBI agent who likes to think himself a paranormal expert, and Harry is the alien that somehow ended up in his office.

**319.[Better in Hotel Sheets](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12340182)**

#9. Because you're in a hotel.

“Finding some random person to fuck just because I wanna make the best of this bed seems really exhausting,” Harry says. Which is a perfectly normal, acceptable thing to say to one’s best mate. “Wish you and I could just, like…fuck casually instead. Way less exhausting, and you wouldn’t have to sleep with Zayn in sexile,” he adds, which is not, under any circumstance, normal or acceptable.

**320.[Lose Myself in Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12463791)**

Reason #15: The chance to show your childhood bed some action.

When Harry is sixteen years old he works as an intern at his favorite theater in the world nestled up in the mountains of rural Vermont. He takes one look at the older, more mature, Assistant Master Electrician Louis Tomlinson and falls in love. From afar.  
Ten years later a terrible storm hits the village, and the theater asks for any and all former staff members to pitch in for the clean up. Harry takes some time off work and returns to help, only to find himself in the presence of his old crush once again.

**321.[All My Love Was Down in a Frozen Ground](http://archiveofourown.org/works/789753#main)**

Louis goes to the woods.

AU very loosely inspired by the creation of Bon Iver's first record.

**322.[Falling into You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2573132/chapters/5725250)**

In the grand scheme of adolescence and boyhood, Harry was still working himself out, so far with little luck. But four things he could say for certain: 1) he'd been at the top of his class all through primary and secondary school, 2) he was the shittiest alpha to ever walk the earth, 3) Liam Payne never let him forget it, and 4) he’d been in love with this boy, Louis Tomlinson, ever since he was fifteen years old. 

**323.[Painted Sinatra Blue](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12633534#main)**

It’s been so long since anyone touched him like this, since anyone wanted to.

**324.[Kiwi](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12666399)**

_With a stuttered mixture of a laugh and a groan, Harry lets his head droop, pushes his forehead against Louis’ chest and leans into him, fingers curled around the railing._

_"You’re driving me crazy,” he breathes._

_Louis lets out a puff of laughter, and when Harry lifts his eyes, the look in Louis’ gaze is one he knows too well, so distinctively coy and mischievous and gently charming, his lips quirked up with a smirk. Harry’s heart falls into the palms of his playful hands. “You’re into it.”_

-

AU. Harry plays on Saturday nights at The Motley. Louis bartends on Saturday nights at The Motley.

It’s a thing.

**325.['Til I Tasted You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10463295#main)**

Louis is Harry Styles' biggest fan. It doesn't matter that Harry is famous for being a food blogger and Louis can't cook to save his life.

At least, until Harry offers to give Louis a cooking lesson. Then it matters just a teensy bit.

**326.[Flowers in Your Hair](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7386847#main)**

It kind of pains Louis to admit that he’s been walking past the meadow for four days now, just to get a glimpse of the mystery man.   
He keeps reasoning himself:  _I’m a human, he was absolutely fucking gorgeous. Who even wears flower crowns?_

Or, the one where Louis moves in to woods and meets Harry, who loves bilberries and flowers. And maybe Louis too.

**327.[To Be a Muse May Be Enough](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3849769#main)**

When Zayn came to him with a job, Louis never expected to be sat in a studio, wearing lipstick and reading a book about Death whilst being plugged with a vibrator. Did he also mention he's being filmed by the fittest photographer he's ever seen?

a.k.a the hysterical literature AU i can't believe hasn't been written yet.

**328.[Shades of Pink (Crazy in Love)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977312)**

Louis’ mouth goes dry when she realises that Harry isn’t wearing a bra. That means that the underwear she just pulled out of her pocket was her own. “…Harry,” she starts, standing up slowly. She moves to stand at the end of Harry’s closed knees and licks her lips, trying to get some moisture onto them. “Are you telling me that you walked from  _school_ , in the middle of London, to my office wearing no underwear?”

A 17/25 age difference story where Harry goes to Louis' office after school wearing no underwear.

**329.[You Burn with the Brightest Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3698030/chapters/8181575)**

Harry frowns, thinking that he shouldn’t have to be  _glad_  about what gender he is, just like omegas shouldn’t have to be scared and nervous that anyone they meet might want to hurt them. He wonders why none of this occurred to him before, how he possibly could’ve just sailed through life before this without realizing how fortunate he was being born a beta. That seems a bit too serious of a conversation for Simon Cowell’s waiting room, though, so Harry puts an arm around Louis’s shoulders and teases, “You say that like you’re old or something. Two years isn't that big of a difference!”

“Tell me that when you’re eighteen and looking back on this conversation,” Louis says.

“Well that’s - that’s different, isn’t it? We could be anywhere in two years, we could be famous.”

Louis’s eyes light up, his smile widening. “You think so?”

...or, the X-Factor Era A/B/O fic.

**330.[For a Spell That Can't Be Broken](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9575132#main)**

“Why do you have to bug him so much, Lou?” Niall asked, chewing on the sleeve of his Gryffindor robes. “He’s a good kid.”

“I’m aware of that,” Louis argued petulantly.

“Are you sure?” Niall asked, his expression sincerely concerned.

“Don’t mind him,” Zayn spoke up. “Louis’ just got a weird fetish for tormenting boys he likes.”

or

A Harry Potter AU where Louis' got a secret crush on Harry and won't admit it until a late entrance into potions class outs him.

**331.[We Were Just Like Glue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/894966/chapters/1728126)**

Louis works in a library where his own books sit on the shelves. Also, there may or may not be a Harry Styles involved and he may or may not be Louis' muse. Not that Louis is admitting to anything.

**332.[Only Thing That's Keeping Me On Fire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1946280#main)**

_There’s a boy right in the middle of the crowd and he’s dancing, head thrown back with laughter. When he finally straightens back up, his fringe falls right into his eyes and his slender body is pressed up against others in the crowd. When he moves, it’s more graceful than anything Harry has ever witnessed in his entire life._

_Around him are nearly a dozen other guys and they all look like they want to ravage him. Harry doesn’t really blame them._

_When the boy turns slightly, his dark blue eyes meet Harry’s and his mouth pulls up in the corner, twisting into an inviting smirk._

Harry is just an average twenty year old frat boy and he meets eighteen year old Louis at a party. It ends with Louis fucking him while wearing his snapback and that's something that Harry can definitely get behind.

**333.[Finding You Was So Hard (But Loving You is Easy)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1170878/chapters/2383215)**

An incredibly shameless vampire!AU filled with stupid jokes, endless dates, flappy bird, a bro man dude pal sleepover thing and there also might be some sex in strange places.

Also known as the one where everyone is a vampire, Louis is oblivious and somewhere along the way it becomes a bit too much like Twilight.

_Then a string of thoughts make themselves clear in Louis’ head. First, Harry is a vampire. Second, Louis is a dumbass. Third, Louis is also unconditionally and irrevocably in love with him. Fourth, he’s pretty sure he just quoted the back of the Twilight book._

**334.[Like a Simile, I Paint Suggestive Pictures (of Me and You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/774009?view_adult=true#main)**

Louis is a TA for an English 101 class and Harry is stupid gorgeous which of course leads to a morality crisis.

**335.[Smile in Slow Motion](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1568558)**

_“It’s 2011, Niall. People can fuck their friends’ faces without it meaning anything more than that.”_

or, Louis is Harry's dom and maybe also his soulmate.

**336.[Put Some Records On](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12853872#main)**

Every morning that Louis works at Fran's Cafe, Harry stops by for a cinnamon latte. Every evening that Louis works at Fran's Cafe, Harry leaves him a note. One day, the note gets just a little more serious.

There's jazzy Christmas music, political drama, and the sweetest bit of festive fluff.

**337.[Don't Make This Easy (I Want You to Mean It)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2853293#main)**

“Harry’s a player. All he does is chat everyone up. And guys like him are just--so ugh. He’s got that arrogant, self-assured smirk plastered to his face all the time. Always smug and stupid, like he could get anyone he lays his eyes on. All he does is make me mad and laugh all the time like he knows something that I don’t. That is so annoying.”

“But that’s just Harry,” Niall shrugged at Louis. “He doesn’t even try to flirt or anything. He’s just naturally charming, but that doesn’t mean he’s a player nor that he’s trying to get into everyone's pants. He’s just friendly. And he likes you. He doesn’t usually fall for people, but he fell for you.”

“Oh, should I feel special then?” Louis asked, snorting and rolling his eyes.

or

Harry’s a frat boy who is head over heels for Louis and Louis wants nothing to do with him.

**338.[Smoke Dreams from Smoke Rings](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12880986) **

“When I get a craving?” Louis says, “You have to help me chase it away. Distract me”

 _Oh_. Harry can think of about one hundred different ways to distract Louis Tomlinson. One hundred better uses for his mouth, for example. “Erm,” he squeaks, well aware of the fact that he's grinning and dimpling and blushing all at once, his whole face a suddenly mortifying warzone of transparent emotion. “How?”

“By hitting my arm as hard as you can,” Louis announces, holding out the arm in question. It bridges the gap between them, stiff and expectant, and Harry stares, not entirely sure if Louis’s being serious, if this is some prank that he isn’t clever enough to understand, or if the promise of touching Louis under any circumstances is so titillating that he just can’t process it. Louis rolls up the sleeve of his hoodie then, revealing his pale inner arm in maddening increments, pushing Harry somewhere between drooling and vomiting, he isn’t sure which. He just knows that his mouth is flooded, and the barely-there ghost of Louis’s veins through his skin is the prettiest thing that he’s ever seen. “Go on, hit me,” Louis orders. “Don’t be shy,”

\---  
or, Louis enlists Harry to help him with his bad habit.

**339.[Just Tell Me the Song and I'll Sing It](http://archiveofourown.org/works/7374916/chapters/16751632)**

Louis is an architecture student who can only think about the future. Harry is a baseball player who can only think about right now. Both are lonely for different reasons. Boybands bring them together.

Or, this may just be a long love letter to Louis’ voice, I’m not sure.

Based on the following prompt: Harry and Louis are university students who go to the same bar on the weekends. The bar has karaoke and Louis likes to sing Disney/Musical/Boyband songs sometimes. Harry thinks he's cute so he starts singing Disney/Musical/Boyband songs and flirting with him while he's on stage.

**340.[Let's Savour What We're Falling Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704115)**

West Wing AU (loosely); in other words everyone works in the white house and Louis likes getting coffee with the Washington Post reporter in his briefing room.

**341.[Watch Him as He Goes](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1096235)**

_It's why Harry loves assignments with Louis; they're thrilling in a way. It's like he never rests. He's this animated, gorgeous guy who's all over the place and Harry actually has to work hard just to catch up to him._

_It kind of reminds him of trying to stalk a predator stalking its prey, with his old 70-300 mm lens. Only the predator is a cheeky arsehole. "Come along Harold, I know you usually wait for your zebras to pose for you but here you've got to think on your feet," Louis yelled one time, before disappearing to interview Detective Payne. Never mind the fact Harry was slow in the first place because of Louis' tight jeans._

Or, the AU where Louis' the best police reporter in the country, Harry's the new photographer who is more used to penguins than human subjects, and also there are superheroes.

**342.[Harry, Did You Know (That Your Baby Boy is Married to His Best Friend?)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978722#main)**

10 years ago, Louis and Zayn made a pact that if they weren't married by 30, they'd marry each other. So they do, as best mates do.

Enter Harry Styles, who's new to town. He and Louis are immediately drawn to one another. Louis doesn't tell Harry about Zayn, because they're just friends (who are married.)  
Harry finds out on Christmas Day, Louis/Zayn's "anniversary".

aka a marriage pact AU with a twist

**343.[Sex Shop Fic (Dildornado 'verse)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1124575)**

_Louis cannot help himself. He stretches a bit so he can whisper in Harry's ear, "That's what I'd do to you, when you're close to coming. Just think. You'll be so overwhelmed but you won't want it to end, not really, so I'll switch it to the seventh setting, give you just a few seconds to catch your breath but then it'll rock inside you, right against your spot, so hard you won't be able to breathe, but before you can finally come it'll stop again. How long do you think you could keep it there, just staying right on the edge?"_

_"I couldn't," Harry whispers, definitely shivering now. "I just couldn't tease myself like that, I'd have to touch my cock. If I wanted to... I'd need someone to do it for me."_

_Louis slips his hands from Harry's fingers to his wrist, where he clutches hard. "You would."_

Or, the AU where Louis is the most helpful sex shop salesperson in the history of sex shops, and Harry really was just looking for a vibrator with simple instructions (yet ended up getting a hands-on demonstration).

**344.[Kissed You Once, Now I Can't Leave (Everything You Do is Magic)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlyearlyficfest2016/works/7590277#main)**

_There’s a war going on right outside Hogwarts walls, there are people that want to kill her friends for what runs through their veins, but right now, all Harry can think about is the warmth of Louis’ fingers tangled with hers, and nothing else really matters much._

or, a Girl Direction Hogwarts AU, set during the first War in the Wizarding World.

**345.[I Want You So Much (But I Hate Your Guts)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6094018/chapters/13968808)**

AU in which Louis gets accepted to play for the Manchester University Alpha-Beta Football Team. The only problem: Louis is actually an Omega. He is determined to make it big in the football world, though, and he can't do that bound to an Omega team. With the help of a faked doctor's certificate and some pretty strong suppressants he is ready to fight for his dream.

That Harry Styles (Alpha, second year and youngest football captain of the A-B team in ages) doesn't seem to like him complicates matters, though.

**346.[Something in the Way You Move Makes Me Feel Like I Can't Live Without You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1227148/chapters/2514637)**

au. harry and louis are figure skating partners in the sochi 2014 winter olympics.

**347.[A Bright Future Behind You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1816534)**

Orange is the New Black AU. Louis fucks a lot of people, Harry eats a lot of ass, Niall will smuggle a dildo to whomever gets more play, and Zayn thinks Harry and Louis should just make out already.

**348.[Take Me Where I Cannot Stand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1908546)**

Harry can agree that being husbands in space presents some challenges. Sometimes they have to escape mindless cannibals, sometimes they're being held hostage, sometimes Louis doesn't want Harry to get pregnant, and sometimes someone slips on a banana peel. But that's all part of the fun, isn't it? They could have been juggling  _geese_.

(Firefly AU where Harry and Louis are co-pilots in life.)

**349.[The World, It's Turning Inside-Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/815454)**

The night before the first live show of X Factor's ninth series, George meets Harry and Louis in a nightclub.

_(polyamorous Louis/Harry/George Shelley)_

**350.[Somewhere Only We Know](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10795224#main)**

Harry Styles rather enjoys his weekly visits to Peak District National Park. There are seemingly endless trails, gorgeous scenery, and plenty of friendly faces—not to mention one very, very fit Park Ranger.

**351.[A Real Work of Art](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12932922#main)**

“I don’t understand,” Liam said for probably the fiftieth time in ten minutes. “You have to explain again how this is a bad thing.”

“Leeeeyummm,” Harry whined into the phone as he leaned his head onto his desk. “I felt like this year was my year for getting his attention, you know? That senior year I would finally get Logan Thompson to realize I exist! But he’s in almost every single one of my classes, Li. How am I supposed to survive that?”

“Easily,” Liam answered, with the same matter of fact tone his voice always took when Harry was in one of his fits. “He doesn’t know you exist, so it shouldn’t be a problem. Right?”

Or the one where Harry calls on an old friend, the super popular Louis Tomlinson, to help him change his look to capture the heart of Logan. Things only mostly go as planned.

**352.[You Look So Wonderful in That Dress](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HLHistoricalFicExchange/works/11973345)**

Best friends Louis and Harry are the stars of an English Renaissance theatre troupe that travels the countryside performing history and morality plays. Louis plays all of the male lead roles, and opposite him, Harry plays all of the female lead roles. They've been secretly in love with each other for as long as they've been friends, and the manager of their company, Niall, has finally decided to do something about it.

**353.[The Dead Things We Carry](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HLHistoricalFicExchange/works/12291246)**

**_September ‘49_**  
   
_He hasn’t seen him since that day in France, that horrible muddy day where for one terrifyingly long second, Louis really thought he was going to die. He winces with the phantom pain, the hand not holding his cane going to his stomach automatically, remembering the franticness, the tenderness, of Harry’s hands while Louis was bleeding out._

_This is the man who saved Louis’ life._

_For one second, Louis fears Harry won’t recognise him, but his eyes widen when he turns to his left and they meet Louis’. He takes a step forward, reaching for him with a shaky hand before stopping himself._

_“Louis,’ Harry says with a shudder and Louis doesn’t think his name has ever carried more weight._

_This is the only man Louis ever thought about kissing for real._

_“Oh,” Mrs. Padley says, clearly taken aback. “You two know each other?”_

There are some things people never fully come home from. Until, one day, if they’re lucky, home comes to them.

**354.[Play it Back and Press Rewind](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlyearlyficfest2016/works/7503898)**

Harry and Louis were high school sweethearts until Louis broke it off when he moved away for uni. Ten years later they both return to their small hometown for a funeral.

**355.[Boys Fall Like Dominoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11453943)**

Harry slips into an early heat while riding the tube. Naturally, that's when he meets Louis. 

**356.[Night Out](http://archiveofourown.org/works/11994318/chapters/27135858)**

 

 

 

 

Symphony hall was the first place Louis had felt at home in this city, and he always had the box to himself. Until tonight. 

**Sequal:[Saving Symphony Hall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12633921/chapters/28787400)**

“I think I have an idea,” Louis said. Slowly, and reluctantly, but with a growing sense of the inevitable. “God damnit, I think I have a really good idea.”

“Oh christ, that's the problem-solving face,” Babs said. “Last time we saw that face, he sold a company.”

“Wait, what?” Zayn asked.

“Right place, right time,” Louis said. “Also, fuck my life,”

“What?” Zayn repeated. Niall patted his hand.

“I usually just roll with whatever Louis is about to do,” he said. “It’s better for us all.”

“That’s the attitude,” said Louis, “I’ll tell you tomorrow. Tonight, I need to do some research. Zayn, give me your number. I’m gonna save our symphony.”

**357.[Love Actually, is All Around](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7066765#main)**

Love Actually AU. Louis is Prime Minister and Harry his fortunate catering manager.

**358.[Were We Ever This Young?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9303683#main)**

_“How did it go?” he asked, still not having gotten any hints from Louis’ face._  
_“Obviously it went amazing, Harold,” Louis said, reaching for Harry’s hand, “Was there any doubt I would smash it?”_  
_Immediately after finishing his sentence a young girl burst out of the classroom behind Louis, pushing through her peers, sobbing her eyes out._  
_Harry and Louis both took her in, watching as she rushed through the crowd and disappeared behind the many bodies. Harry looked at Louis in confusion, about to voice his concerns before Louis cut him off._  
_“Teenagers, am I right?” Louis said casually, “So bloody sensitive. You hungry? Let’s go.”_  
_And with that, he pulled Harry through the groups of students by his hand, Harry too shocked to utter a word._  

Hogwarts AU in which Harry and Louis both return to give talks to seventh years about the 'real world' with slightly varying results. Inspired by the Chilton scene between Rory and Paris in the new Gilmore Girls.

**359.[And Marshmallows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13120182#main)**

Harry stopped his gyrations and then brought the palm of his hand down onto his own ass cheek with a little thwack. It jiggled beneath the fine fabric and Harry giggled and Louis lost the feeling in his legs.

"Ummmm." the sound was more moan than anything else and Louis couldn't stop it as much as he'd tried.

"Oh my god." Harry froze, unable to extract himself from the tableau of his own creation--his hip still popped, his head still tilted just so.

"I prefer the crossing guard myself," Louis said, desperate to ease the situation for Harry despite the way blood pounded in his ears and how his traitorous cock twitched.

"A classic," Harry said weakly, but some of the mortification was fading from his face and he finally--thank you baby Jesus and all the wise men--let go of his own ass.

"So. How about you pour the hot chocolate, I'll get the whipped cream and then you'll tell me who the hell you are, how you know my name and what you want from me."

Harry's eyes were wide. "Oh, yeah."

"Oh yeah, indeed."

\--

The one where Harry has a personal attachment to Louis' house, and Louis can't stop picturing the beautiful stranger dancing in his kitchen.

**360.[Staring Across the Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12782901)**

Harry Styles has a great life. He’s a children’s librarian at the New York Public Library, he’s got wonderful friends, and he loves cooking, green tea, yoga, and his collection of bow ties. He doesn’t mind that his life seems a little structured, maybe even a little boring. But when Louis Tomlinson joins the library staff as the new Installation Coordinator, things become a lot less predictable. Louis gets under his skin right from the start, bossing Harry around, making noise during story time, and eating the last cupcake in the staff lounge. Louis may be almost offensively attractive, but Harry will not be succumbing to Louis Tomlinson’s charms, even if the rest of the library staff have.

**361.[Make Him Want to Sin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10716324#main)**

_The stranger’s sharp gaze landed on him immediately, the eye contact shattering through Harry’s defenses. For the first time in his life, Harry had an instantaneous reaction to someone. The man stared down at him with interest, like he wanted to take Harry apart and put him back together again, piece by piece. Harry wanted that more than anything, and he wanted it right now. It took every ounce of strength he had ever possessed to not drop down to his knees instinctively._

_All from one glance._

Harry is a curatorial assistant at the London Museum of Natural History, on the day of the big annual gala he catches a glimpse of someone unexpected.

**362.[I See London, I See France](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930032#main)**

Harry Potter AU. Louis is working at the coffee shop when the most gorgeous boy walks in. Harry is an eighth year Beauxbatons student and Louis is determined not to fall in love because Harry returns to France in four months.

**363.[Define Dancing](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/LiteLarryQuoteChallenge/works/12988458#main)**

Death has a way of making certain things crystal clear. After Jay’s death, Louis returns to the summer cottage he always considered home. Unbeknownst to him, he’s also returning to the merman who has been his best friend through everything and finds that maybe there’s a chance for more.

**364.[Put Your Hands on Me (I'm Worth it)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HL_Summer_Exchange_2015/works/4313652#main)**

A professional Quidditch player AU where Louis won’t be caught dead wearing green, Harry has an iPhone 6 and no knowledge of the most important game on earth, Liam is Louis’ long-suffering personal trainer/best friend, and Niall hangs out with models.

**365.[Apples Always Fall (As I Do for You)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12470300/chapters/28382064)**

_”Due to unforeseen circumstances, help is needed here at the orchard for the impending apple season. Looking for someone able to start within the next week or two at the most, is willing to do whatever miscellaneous tasks are needed, such as picking & packing apples, running the cash register, and other handywork that may need to be done. Must be good with customers, and able to lift up to 50lbs. Help will be needed until at the least the end of October. Please contact the number found on this page, or come out to the orchard and ask for Harry. All the love xx”_

\---

Louis is staying at his Aunt's farm in a small town in Minnesota for four months. To deal with the boredom that sets in a week into his stay, he starts working at the local apple orchard, owned by twenty six year old Harry Styles.

Louis quickly finds himself falling in love with the orchard, and he finds a family in Harry's friends Niall, Liam, and Zayn.

He also starts to fall in love with Harry.

Falling in love with him turns out to be the easy part.

**366.[For Reasons Wretched and Divine](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12597932/chapters/28695708)**

Ten years ago, Harry Styles was just a nerdy kid with one friend and a debilitating crush on the captain of his school’s football team. He thought the stars were smiling down on him the day he and Louis Tomlinson were paired for their end-of-term Literature project. But because Harry’s life is decidedly not a fairytale, the budding friendship quickly leads to the least happy ending of all time.

Now, Harry Styles is a household name. Barely twenty-seven with two Grammy nominations to his name, the singer-songwriter is poised to take the music industry by storm with his highly anticipated third album. So, what happens when the best producer in the business is also the only person Harry’s vowed never to speak to again?

_An AU in two parts. Two boys, two stories, and hopefully, two chances at love._

**367.[Toes on the Edge](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2498468)**

AU. Being a tour guide came naturally to Louis. He was able to be witty and dramatic... Hell, he was getting paid to be the center of attention.

He had a routine, and it was a good one. Every day, he took tourists deep inside the cracks and crevices of Moaning Caverns Scenic Park (puns intended). Louis loved the cave, but it had never happened that he'd met someone he wished he was seeing the cavern with, instead of showing it to. That is, until he led a certain curly-haired stranger into the mountain.

One penis joke, a couple of barely-avoided accidents, and more than three impulsive photographs later, Louis found out just how easily his entire world could be rocked.

**368.[Little White Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11115522/chapters/24808335)**

"I lied when I got my job.

I told them I had a kid so I could leave early 'to pick him up from day care', to take him to doctors appointments and occasionally miss a day 'when he's sick'. Long story short – I'm in too deep. I didn't think this through.

Looking to rent a kid for bring your child to work day. Must be a boy aged 4 to 6 with curly hair who plays soccer, essentially he has to look like the stock photo in the frame on my desk. Also must be artistic as the macaroni noodle drawings I made seem a little advanced for someone his age. He also needs to respond to 'my Little Picasso' as that's what my spouse and I call him. Also I will pay extra for someone willing to play the role of my spouse when dropping him off. His name is James, he's named after his grandpa and he's a defense attorney who often brings his work home.

You know what, just message me for the details, serious inquiries only. H."

_Or, the AU based off of that one Craigslist post - how a little white lie takes on an enormous snowball effect, that might accidentally include a Tomlinson too._

**369.[Floating](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12690396/chapters/28935978)**

There's places that you can go to get help. The doctor's, psychiatrists, psychologists and all that run in between. And then there's places that fall on the edge of those recognised institutions. Places that offer the kind of therapy that most medical boards would reject on the ground of ethics. That's the kind of place Louis Tomlinson needs. It's the kind of place he has found. And so he goes. To a sex therapist with an unorthodox way of curing...by actually having sex.

That therapist just so happens to be Harry Styles.

**370.[Your Plans and Those Slow Hands](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11123286#main)**

"Louis, people are looking."

Just as he says that, Louis looks up to see a man at a small table, alone and perched on a stool, holding a cup of coffee. Instead of drinking his coffee, he's openly gawking at Louis.

"What are you looking at?"

Louis addresses him sharply. He'll be damned if he’s the one made to feel embarrassed. This is Liam's intervention. On second thought though, this man is quite attractive. Brunette curls, amazing jawline, big hands and even better arms by the looks of his biceps bursting out of that black t-shirt.

"I mean, hi."

-

AU based on that episode of Friends where Monica makes sex noises when she gets massaged. Harry and Louis meet at a coffee shop at the expense of Liam's embarrassment and Louis gets well and truly wooed by Harry's dating abilities.

**371.[Ardons Amatorios Impleam Caldarium Recepto Robore](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12396528)**

Louis Tomlinson, potions master, snark king, toffee.  
Harry Styles, cauldron maker, Disney Prince, fairy floss.  
Louis' cauldrons keeps exploding. Harry might have the solution.  
Featuring Lonan, a raven with a sugar beak.

**372.[A Stór Mo Chroí](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13075110#main)**

_It was a gloomy, grey day in the highlands. The sun, try as it might, couldn’t manage to break through the clouds, painting land and sea alike in muted colours. Perhaps it wasn’t so desolate as all that, though it certainly seemed that way to Louis. Of course, his perception might have been coloured by his own foul mood. Everything seemed to have gone from bad to worse recently, and if his own problems weren’t enough now he had to pretend he didn’t want to throttle the chieftain of Clan Gunn, the one currently traipsing around the village and greeting clansmen as if he wasn’t just a glorified intruder. Louis narrowed his eyes as he watched Harry interact with Agnes and her young son, Harry stooping down to talk directly to the little boy. The Clan Gunn tartan, simple blocks of green and black, marked Harry as someone who clearly didn’t belong amongst them, and yet the people of Clan Sutherland always seemed delighted to see the man._

_Traitors._

Louis is a young laird from Clan Sutherland and Harry the chieftain of Clan Gunn, and an alliance between their clans isn't enough to convince the two of them to get along.

**373.[Your Certain Charms](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1911471#main)**

Harry Potter au. Louis is the reserve-reserve seeker, Harry is the Quibbler’s brightest new voice, and the quidditch world cup is as good a place to stargaze as any.

**374.[All the Right Moves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7062664/chapters/16055074)**

This is the third game in a row that Harry has been distracted by the noisy boy in the stands, five rows back.

There’s really no reason that he should feel compelled to stare into the audience as frequently as he is, but he can’t help it. This boy is a nuisance. And he’s loud. Even from basketball court with nine other players running by him, shoes squeaking on the shiny hardwood floor, and thousands of cheering college students, Harry can hear this boy nearly shrieking, his laugh more like a cackle than anything.

It’s seriously obnoxious.

**375.[I Know You Have a Heavy Heart (I Can Feel it When We Kiss)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1115475#main)**

In which Louis is spending New Year’s alone in France but he’s definitely not running away, and Harry is a french florist with an ever present smile who cares a lot. They meet a cold night in the outskirts of Paris.

**376.[Pass the Salt](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1371739#main)**

"Could you please pass the salt, Daddy?" Louis asks. Louis’ dad and Harry both grab the salt.

**377.[Be My Little Good Luck Charm](http://archiveofourown.org/works/980145/chapters/1929727)**

In which Harry is a promising amateur golfer making his debut at the PGA Championship, and Louis is a Sky Sports anchor who would really rather be commentating on footie.

The other boys are around too: caddy!Niall provides victory pints, Liam is Louis's Very Serious co-anchor, and poor Zayn just gets his face drawn on.

**378.[Three French Hems](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3064493#main)**

In which Louis is a designer at Burberry and Harry spends December wearing Lanvin… and Lanvin… and Lanvin.

**379.[Take Our Bodies Higher](http://archiveofourown.org/works/12999126/chapters/29723721)**

_Harry wasn’t often caught off guard at his job anymore. He called different men Sir, Master, or Daddy for work almost every week, but he’d never been told he was a good boy in a voice quite like that._

In which Harry is a phone sex operator and Louis dials a wrong number.

**380.[And I Will Hold On to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12989889#main)**

“I can’t believe my best friend is about to be Prime Minister of Canada,” Harry whispered in his ear, his arms tight around Louis’ shoulders. “Who decided it was a good idea to let some brash kid from Doncaster run a country?”

“I don’t know,” Louis laughed into his shoulder, “but if you promise not to tell them they’ve made a mistake I’ll give you a posh office.”

“You’ve got yourself a deal, Tomlinson.” Harry pulled away and smacked a kiss onto Louis’ cheek. “I’m proud of you, Lou, I can’t fucking believe it, but I’m proud of you.”

or Louis has just been elected Prime Minister of Canada and Harry is his best friend since childhood.

**381.[Ain't No Tellin' Who's in Charge Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2157285)**

The thing about Louis’ and Harry’s dynamic is that while Louis is the instigator of 99% of the foolishness, Harry will always come back at him with something ten times dirtier than whatever Louis had thought up. Of course, Louis can’t let that go, so he does something else, so Harry has to do something else, and then it’s a vicious cycle that continues until one of them makes a plea for a truce.

It’s like that even when they’re at home. Sometimes it’s like that  _especially_  while they’re at home, because Louis gets bored easily and Harry is just such an easy target. The point is that the kind of foolishness that Louis is known for doesn’t stop when the cameras stop rolling, so when Louis lets himself into Harry’s bedroom at 5:30 in the morning to annoy Harry into waking up before he goes for a run is completely normal and to be expected.

Except that it turns out not to be so normal.

**382.[Dear Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317240)**

Harry wasn’t sure what he was expecting to be on the living room table but a stack of papers definitely wasn’t it.

The paper on top was a plain piece of notebook paper, Louis’ scrawl all over it.

_‘Some people collect coins or knick knacks or even dolls. Me? I collected Valentine’s Day cards. When I was six years old, I met the love of my life, my mate. The very same day, he wrote me a card. I saved them all and this year, I wrote back.’_

**383.[Always Fearless in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13315356#main)**

Harry Styles is the international popstar who refuses to remove his lipstick just minutes before a live performance.

Louis Tomlinson is the tragic intern stuck with the job of wiping it off.

Chaos ensues.

**384.[Strip That Down](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13208859#main)**

“Does this have something to do with Louis being into nipple piercings?”

Liam feels his mouth drop open, and snaps it shut quickly. “No. Why on earth would you think that?”

“Maybe because Louis told me he told you he thinks it’s hot on guys, and now you’ve convinced Harry to do it, three minutes after Louis walks out the door.”

“Well. When you put it that way.” Liam sighs. “Fine. I think they should be together. Thought this might help.”

Niall smacks him on the shoulder. “Why didn’t you say something? I’ve been hoping those two would get it together for  _years_.”

-

Four strippers. Possible fun. A New Year’s Eve matchmaking plot. Will it work?

**385.[A Virgin to that Money](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2056701)**

AU. Harry and Louis are broke university students who hate each other and make a sex tape. (In which Louis gets fucked a lot, Harry can't find the camera, and the road to falling in love is different for everyone.)

**386.[Doesn't Have to be a Real Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/803591#main)**

In which Harry helps Louis get over his ex and it kind of becomes a regular thing. It’s totally casual – they have an understanding. But what happens to Harry when Nick reappears in Louis’ life?

**387.[Give it Up to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1485604#main)**

"You're going to end up making me come with all the boys in our lounge," he finished, his tone softening the longer he spoke.

"And?" Harry murmured, placing his palm over the crevice of Louis' arse, keeping the plug nice and tight inside of him. "What if I wanted you to?"

Or the cliché where Louis isn't supposed to come but he does, and that can't go unpunished in Harry's eyes.

**388.[Gnossienne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1785385#main)**

Louis sets a challenge for himself; it gets a bit out of hand.

**389.[Never Understood What Love Was Really Like (but I Felt it for the First Time Looking in Your Eyes](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Bottom_Louis_Fic_Exchange/works/5121407#main)**

“So,” Harry continues, voice so thick it’s dripping into Louis’ veins, directing his blood all down to one place. Harry’s hand comes up to grip lightly at Louis’ neck, thumb digging into the spot where his bond mark will be someday. “No one has ever touched you?”

“No,” Louis feels the heat around them, nearly suffocating in the dense mixture of their pheromones. Louis realizes with a violent clench of his arse that Harry’s hard. He can smell it and from how Harry tenses, Harry can smell that Louis is starting to get wet. He feels Harry’s fingers dance along the waistline of jeans, eyes boring into Louis’. Subconsciously, Louis tilts his hips up in permission.

“Can I touch you?”

“Yes.” Louis hisses. He can’t believe that this is actually happening. The tender squeeze that Harry gives has Louis mewling. But, wait. “Wait,”

Immediately Harry’s hand is off of him. “What’s wrong?”

“This doesn’t mean anything right? Like no serious stuff. Because I’m like – I don’t want to bond.”

“No, nothing serious.” Harry’s response in instantaneous. “No strings attached.”

Or the one where Louis meets Harry at 14 and things don't quite go as planned.

**390.[Like You Hate Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8255689#main)**

“You have poor taste for someone with the last name Styles,” he says, turning to show the back of his pants to Harry—the pants Harry had just stitched his name across last night to keep this type of thing from happening again.

Of course, he’s accomplished nothing but indirectly making himself pop a stiffy over Louis fucking Tomlinson.

**391.[In Bloom](http://archiveofourown.org/works/6004222)**

Louis delivers flowers. Harry is not Liam. (he's also not a florist.)

**392.[Don't Have to Go to the Pool](https://archiveofourown.org/works/913092#main)**

Louis is the captain of the swim team, Harry is in love with him a bit, and there's this ritual before Big Meets. Everything goes fine. alternative summary: a suspicious lack of swimming for a story involving a swim team.

**393.[I Don't Exist if I Don't Have Her (the Sun Doesn't Shine, the World Doesn't Turn)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2557550#main)**

_“Louis!” Caroline shouts. It earns her a smack on the head with the comb and a very colorful shouting. “Your father wants to get business done with England and the only way to do so is through you.”_  
_"I'm not going."_  
_"Okay," Caroline says. "Then I'll drag you there by your hair and force you to have tea with the princess instead of a simple trading deal." She tugs harshly on a strand of Louis' hair but her smile is reflected in the mirror. Louis scoffs._  
_"Tea with the Princess of England? I'd rather become a peasant."_  
_"She isn't that bad, Louis. I even hear she's pretty. Très jolie."_  
_Louis smiles. Only Caroline would do that — not want to kick her out for the whole Louis likes girls thing. It certainly didn't go over well with her father._

the one where louis and harry are princesses of historically rivaled countries and they end up falling in love

**394.[Worth a Thousand Words](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4056565#main)**

“Look, I’m learning some new stuff!”

 _My name is Louis. My favorite color is green. I like movies. Do you know sign language?_  

Harry huffed grumpily.  **Why are you learning sign language?**

“Because, I want to be able to talk to you.” Louis looked small, gripping tightly at the steering wheel.

**Why?**

_You’re my friend._  Louis signed shakily, having to try it a few times before getting it right. And well, Harry just snapped.

**We’re not friends. I don’t know what makes you think that we’re okay but we’re not. You stopped being my friend once you found out that I went deaf. I don’t know if this is your way of ‘making up for it’ or if you think that hanging out with the deaf guy and learning a bit of sign language is your ‘kind deed’ to the world but I don’t want to be your charity case and I don’t want to be your friend.**

or Harry went deaf at 5 years old and Louis just wants the chance be heard.

**395.[Starring Role](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728485#main)**

Whilst everyone bustles about, Harry sits and scans the crowd in hopes that some version of a Prince Charming will burst through the doors and inform Harry that he’s his coveted on-screen boyfriend. Maybe he’ll be taller than him. Or smaller, Harry is fine either way. Just not a size difference that will make the kissing scenes awkward. Or maybe it’ll be one of the guys Harry saw the day of his own audition. Quite a few of them were fairly attractive—not that Harry’s shallow about that type of thing, but. He won’t complain if they give him a handsome man to do nude scenes with.

His fantasizing gets cut short when in walks Louis Tomlinson.

Louis Tomlinson is an undeniably talented and highly revered actor to anyone who knows anything about film, Harry definitely included. But before that, he was Harry’s all-consuming love of a lifetime.

**396.[I Found a Love for Me (Darling Just Dive Right In)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13129764/chapters/30035724)**

Louis, an omega with very little control. Harry, an alpha with a lot of emotion. Neither of them have any idea what do to with this little thing called love, but they'll be damned if they don't put up a good fight.

**397.[Maybe This Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/998821)**

"I just want to call you  _Daddy_  sometimes," Louis says again, and his initial bravery has buggered off somewhere, leaving just the frantic beating of his heart and the rest of this bottle of Jack Daniels.

**398.[Poison & Wine](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AlexLouisFicExchange/works/13475022#main)**

Alex comes home from the war to find a stranger living in his flat.

**399.[Paris Holds the Key](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791781)**

_They’re all moments that pale in comparison to what Harry feels right then, standing in front of the dark Parisian restaurant, with the sun barely peeking over rooftops of the 4th arrondissement. It’s a late September morning._

_He feels like he might throw up from excitement, or cry from nerves, or both. But he doesn’t. He’s learned to keep it together. Harry tries to regulate his breathing, and stuffs his hands into his coat to do something that isn’t fidgeting. He’s only been here for two days, but his heart hasn’t stopped beating since he got off the train._

_It’s Paris. Here’s finally here, with a semi-fluency in French, and he somehow gets to extern for three and a half months at British ex-pat Simon Cowell’s contemporary brasserie._

++

Culinary AU. Harry is an extern  _pâtissier_  abroad for three months, Niall gets him the job, Louis is a cheeky server who only speaks French, and Liam is Harry's boss and really likes Zayn's bread.

**400.[Connoisseurs of Comfort](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HLSE/works/6588196)**

louis has only really had his flat to himself for a few weeks when liam knocks on the door and brings him a new flatmate. this one turns out to be a bit different though.

**401.[Ain't Nothing Better Worth Imagining](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HLSE/works/7075801)**

“Liam, I swear to God if you don’t come back here and open the fucking door I’m going to fire you.” Louis hears Harry bellow from around the wall, his head stretched as far through the servery window as possible, knees pushing against the steel bench top, thighs and biceps straining and his broad shoulders pressed against the shelf frame.

It takes all of Louis’ willpower not to blatantly stare at his arse.

He doesn’t have that much willpower.

(Or the one where Niall and Liam are interfering twats, flirting like a normal person is overrated and Harry and Louis are made for each other.)

**402.[Watch the Sun Coming Up](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13455666/chapters/30844248)**

As Louis approaches his thirtieth birthday his pack is desperate for him to find a mate.

Harry has always expected one day he may settle down with a nice alpha and they would continue to live in his small hometown.

Together they somehow will make this work.

**403.[Let Your Lights Shine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1913919#main)**

prompt: AU where Louis is a faded professional footballer (soccer player) whose career is nearly ruined by an injury. Harry's his physiotherapist.

**404.[Viens Jouer Dehors (Come Out and Play)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1670021#main)**

Louis is a French model. Harry is the coffee guy. Louis doesn't speak English. It works out.

**405.[Just My Style](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HLaboficexchange/works/13512759)**

Harry is sick, and the only thing that might help him is the pheromones from his mate--problem is, he hasn't got a mate.

Louis' just been disowned, and taking part in a medical study where he has to cuddle with some strange alpha seems to be his only option for earning a bit of cash.

The hippies and Omega Rights campaigners are busy changing the world--but all Harry wants is a chance to live.

**406.[Woke Up Feeling Knotty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318224#main)**

Beta Louis has a kink for knotting and the secret aesthetic porn blog he runs about it is more than proof. When he accidentally finds out his alpha best friend Harry is one of his biggest fans, he knows he has to come clean after everything that has already happened between them. Harry just might be willing to help him out anyway.

**407.[Out With the Old, In With the New](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13187403/chapters/30164988)**

Harry becomes the pack's new alpha and Louis can't wait to be bred.

**408.[A Night Like This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11921640#main)**

And now she’s here, on her way to seeing Louis again for the first time since that first night and it’s… she’s just a bit nervous is all.

**409.[Prince Harry and the Expert in Motorcycle Maintenance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464819/chapters/30868227)**

_Louis puts the truck back into drive. “I’m going to ask you one more time. Where do you want me to take you?”_

_“To the Royal Palace.”_

_“The hospital psych ward, it is, then,” Louis says, though that’s a forty-five minute trip and a lecture on tardiness from his stepfather that, in the end, will definitely not be worth the trouble._

an abo cinderella au in which prince harry rides a motorcycle and louis, a simple mechanic, fixes it.

**410.[Autumn Leaves](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8734015#main)**

_“Brave?” Harry frowns, caught off guard. “No, not particularly.”_

_“You seem brave,” Louis decides, pushing off the wall and stepping on the butt of his cigarette. “You are strong, and you are not mean. That’s good,” he assures, touching Harry’s arm gently._

_“Thank you, but that’s not true,” Harry smiles ruefully. “I’m really not anything special.”_

Or, Harry is an American soldier in France during World War II, and Louis is a French waiter that doesn't mean to fall in love with him.

**411.[Lumiere, Darling](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2259516#main)**

She’s so gone it’s not even funny. It really isn’t funny because falling in love with your best friend is such a stupid, idiotic, dumb thing to do, and there’s only ever a happy ending in romantic comedies. Louis (she claims, loudly and publicly whenever anyone will listen despite the fact that she’ll watch them with Harry any time Harry asks her to) hates romantic comedies.

The thing is, when it really comes down to it, Louis never stood a chance.

**412.[A Moment Out of Time](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2159412)**

Oh shit,” he said. “Oh – oh my god, what is – where – what -  _what_?” he said eloquently, and Niall winced.

“Yes. Er. So, as I was saying,” Niall said, clamping a hand over Harry’s mouth before he could start shouting. Harry hadn’t known he was being so obvious about the impending shouting, but he quieted (politely, thank you) under Niall’s touch. “I’m a scientist. And I might have opened a portal in space and time, and you might have fallen through it by mistake.”

Harry blinked.

“Yes. So. Er. You’re in London. And the year is 2014.”

Louis is a creative director in a small advertising firm with a deadline to meet. Harry is a duke who's fallen through a portal in time and space. They meet and fall for each other. A Kate and Leopold-esque AU.

**413.[Do Not Go Gentle Into That Good Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3409193)**

“If we leave right now they’ll never find us Lou, then it’ll be just you and me and the road.”

Louis turned and slammed his fist in the wall. “I fucking hate you!” he suddenly exclaimed, resting his head in his elbow. “Why here and why me? You couldn’t just fucking settle your ass in a different town and make someone over there fall in love with you?!”

_or the one 1997 AU where Harry is a bank robber and Louis falls in love with him._

**414.[Nobody Does It Like You Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5368367)**

_“Like, I still wanna be me, and I want you to be you. I don’t want anything to change. I just wanna call you daddy sometimes,” Louis whispers._

Or, Louis isn't looking for a home, but he finds one in Harry.

**415.[Dirty Laundry Looks Good on You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10958598)**

_“So um, Niall mentioned you haven’t lived here long. What brings you to London?”_

_“What is this, an interview?” Louis smirks, stealing Harry’s drink and taking a sip. “Wanted a change of scenery. Dunno.”_

_Harry hums and takes his drink back, narrowing his eyes playfully at Louis as he takes a long sip. “Can I buy you a drink, or would you rather keep sharing mine?”_

_“You most certainly can buy me a drink,” Louis grins, grabbing the bottle back out of Harry’s hand, “but I’m still going to be stealing yours.”_

Or, Harry is jaded and sad and resigned to be forever alone, until Niall sets him up with a friend of his whose broken pieces may just fit pretty well with Harry's.

**416.[Hot as a Fever (Rattling Bones)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2244060)**

Alpha!Harry and Alpha!Louis meet in a bar, and have hot lady sex on a pool table.

**417.[And We Live Like Legends Now](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2446112#main)**

harry works at a juice bar, and louis is the cute girl that skates at the park right next door. (girl!H/L)

**418.[Half as Much as I Love You](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2036865#main)**

_How is Louis supposed to compete with that? Louis, in her denim jacket and vans, with her too curvy body, her too thick thighs. She doesn't know how to compete with a 21 year old graduate, with smoky lashes and hair that belongs on a shampoo advert._

_She shouldn't have to compete, is the thing. She shouldn't have to fight for Harry, because Harry is her girlfriend. Even if she seems to have forgotten that._

Or the one where Louis is jealous and insecure, and all Louis wants is for her girlfriend to want her, and she's scared that Harry doesn't (only of course she does.)

**419.[We are Surrounded by All of These Lies (and People Who Talk Too Much)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2314397)**

“I can’t keep seeing you,” is most probably not an acceptable way to start a conversation.

Louis seems to think so, too, if her raised eyebrows are anything to go by. “Well, what a way to break my heart, Harry Styles.”

“No, it’s not, I’m not turning you down,” Harry clarifies, glancing up at Louis, “whatever this thing between us is, I mean. I’d definitely like to keep seeing you, but we can’t for the next two weeks since I have exams coming up. That is, assuming that you’d still want to see me by then, or something.”

(harry is a nineteen-year-old philosophy major and louis is a famous actress in her late twenties)

**420.[See it Turning Red](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13382277/chapters/30650865)**

“You’re hosting a ball to find my suitor, how cliche.” Harry scoffed. “You are aware that it’s the twenty-first century?”  
“I’m not trying to pair you off. I’m just trying to aid you in exploring your options.”  
“Well, maybe I am already seeing somebody,” Harry replied without really thinking. “And it would be an insult to parade me around like meat, like an eligible bachelor to be snapped up by the highest bidder. I won’t have you insulting my love like this.”  
“Interesting,” the king mused. “In that case, you must bring her. Take the party as an opportunity to show her off in front of your peers. Show the other ladies what they are missing out on.”  
\---  
Prince Harry employs a male escort to accompany him to official functions to spite his father, King Edward, but Harry has a little trouble keeping his head. 

**421.[Worth Dying For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575090#main)**

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Louis says, leaning back in his chair and crossing his arms over his chest. In the center of the table, a set of three glossy photos stares up at him, mocking him.

“A security detail is non-negotiable, Louis, you know this,” his mum reminds him, tapping the middle photo with two fingers.

Louis doesn’t look back down at the pictures, gesturing towards them wildly, over-dramatically. “This is not a security detail!” he protests. “This is a lanky college student. In what world do you hire someone like this kid to protect me?”

**422.[Asleep and Dreaming](http://archiveofourown.org/works/5940163)**

Harry still gets breathless just looking at him but after being best friends for two years you kind of just learn to laugh. Even when all you really want to do is stick your tongue down your best friend’s throat. Or perhaps that’s just Harry?

Or the one where Harry pines for a boy who completely turned his world upside down, not to mention his flat. As for Louis, he’s just a lot better at playing dead than he looks. Featuring night-time confessions, penis cakes and the inconvenience of falling in love.

**423.[From Now Until Forever](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13658040#main)**

The girls go to Britney Nite and Louis wears Juicy track pants and Harry is  _not ok._

—

Niall takes the pint glass back from Harry and takes a swig, regarding her over the rim knowingly. “You’re nervous,” she observes with a grin. “Because you’re gonna get drunk at a gay bar with Louis, and you haven’t told her yet that you wanna marry her.”

“Oh, my god, stop,” Harry scolds, hiding her face in her hands, everything suddenly hot and shivery. “It’s not that,” she adds, even though it most definitely is.

“Then…you’re excited to see Louis in a schoolgirl skirt and bra? Covered in that body glitter that smells like cotton candy?” Niall presses, waggling her eyebrows, making Harry blush at the mere thought of Louis’s golden skin shimmering and sticky under club lights.

**424.[This Road Leads Where Your Heart Is](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2207376)**

Alright, so Louis has a bit of a type is the thing. And as fit as his supermodel flatmate (Harry) may be, he isn't what Louis is looking for in a potential partner. That’s all. He’s not Louis’ type, with his miles of lanky limbs and his bright, boyish eyes. His impossibly tight, little body and infectious laughter are not what Louis wants. They're not. Really.

**425.[Swimming in a Champagne Sea](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HLaboficexchange/works/13710168#main)**

Louis is a supermodel. Harry is a celebrity photographer known for capturing the brightest up and comers in their most candid moments. They meet at London’s most exclusive New Year’s Eve party.

An alpha/alpha fic filled with confusion, banter, Ubers, and glitter.

**426.[Scoring Position](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3757402)**

Harry Styles hasn’t pitched a perfect game, but if he closes out this final inning, he’ll get the win and bring handsome soccer star Louis Tomlinson home.

[Or the one where they’re all athlete-type people (except Gucci model Zayn and overly-friendly sports journalist Niall) and long-fated lovers Harry and Louis finally get together after Liam plays in the Superbowl.]

**427.[I'll Be There When the Storm Comes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13650963#main)**

harry and liam's new year's resolution is to have a baby. they find the perfect surrogate, louis, who they both happen to fall in love with. it somehow works for them all.

_(this has cis-female louis, with cis-male harry/liam. don't read if this isn't your thing!)_

**428.[There's So Much Skin to See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8264515)**

Harry's dorm is right next to Louis'. Harry is known for her legendary strap-on and bringing home girl after girl. Louis is tired of never getting any peace and quiet because of it. When she goes to confront Harry about it, things don't go as planned.

**429.[Love is Like This; Not a Heartbeat, but a Moan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12131652)**

"He hates this, more than anything in the world he hates this. His title, his rank, his DNA. Unchangeable. Fated.

And then there’s Harry, born to be unobjectively superior to Louis and all other O’s. Unlike other A’s, Harry doesn’t wear his alpha-ness very well. He’s clumsy with it, like walking around in a pair of shoes a size too big. His life is defined by uncertainty and tentativeness, and those are definitely not qualities alphas should have.

Sometimes, when Louis ponders it for too long, he thinks that maybe Harry resents being an A just as much as Louis resents being an O."

In which Harry loves Louis, but Louis has been cold to him ever since he presented as an omega at age fifteen.  
Eight years later, Louis approaches Harry with a request, and who is Harry to deny him?

**430.[If I Don't Have You (There'll Be Nothing Left)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9565337/chapters/21629033)**

“What is his problem?” Louis demanded as he stalked around Niall and Ed’s kitchen. They were gonna have a pow-wow and figure out what was going on with Harry.

“Maybe he can’t pop a knot?” Niall suggested.

“Ew,” Liam said.

“Doubtful,” Louis said. “He seemed perfectly fine up until his friend pulled him off of me. Also I may have called him a knothead earlier in the night and he didn’t make a single comment to me about it.”

AKA Louis thought after meeting Harry at a party everything would fall into place. If only life worked out that nicely.

**431.[Something to Prove](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705087#main)**

Louis is the first and only omega to work at Red Valley Medical Center. Despite being more than qualified, he still faces prejudice for his career choice everyday. From patients refusing his treatment to condescending alpha doctors intervening with his work, practicing medicine in Boston is more challenging than Louis had ever thought it would be.

**432.[Safe and Sound (You'll Always Be)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9373250/chapters/21219815)**

When a failed case and a guilty conscience leaves Harry more than a little lost, his boss presents him with a new, less taxing assignment to help him cope. An escape from all the madness is just what Harry needs to get his life back on track. It's just too bad his new client has a grin like the devil, a pair of electric eyes that Harry simply can't get over, and no intention whatsoever of letting him catch a break.

**433.[NSFW](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8265080/chapters/18936047)**

Harry thinks that his day couldn't possibly get any worse when he leaves the advising office and is forced to take a boring art lecture of all things, but he soon finds out that his entire schedule being dropped and pretty much ruined for the semester might have been the best fuck up that life has ever handed him.

**434.[Home is Whenever I'm With You (You're My Sweetheart)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6479590/chapters/14832217)**

Harry Styles was on the fast track to getting everything he ever wanted. Louis Tomlinson was never supposed to be one of those things.

***

'Louis can hear every word of warning that Niall gave him tangled up with the sound of his pulse thudding in his ears and he ignores every bit of it. Louis isn’t stupid. He knows that what he and Harry are doing has an expiration date, and that they are huge distractions to each other even if Harry doesn’t think so, but Louis just can’t bring himself to care when they fit together this way. Being with Harry feels a lot like bungee jumping off a cliff or getting up enough courage to get your very first tattoo. The adrenaline is what pushes you to do it even when you know it might be unpleasant. Louis’ heart may not withstand having to say goodbye to Harry later, but the rush and the high of the present is too good to back out'.

**435.[A Study in Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464873/chapters/30868320)**

Louis knows everything about everyone which has put him at a great and weird advantage over nearly all of them since the very beginning. He can solve any puzzle before most people know where to begin. He is rarely perplexed, mistaken, or wrong, and obviously, Louis is never ever surprised. And yet, his new flatmate after a very long string of failed ones has Louis questioning how he ever did any of it without him.

**436.[All I Needed](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HLaboficexchange/works/13753587#main)**

Harry is the omega captain of the Slytherin quidditch team with a team that won't listen to him. Louis is the alpha captain of the Gryffindor team who doesn't know how to offer help without seeming like a knothead, pushing his opinions on Harry. When he comes up with a rather questionable plan to try and get  _Harry_  to ask  _him_  for help, they may just both get what they need.

**437.[Karaoke Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6052012)**

“Have you seen his arse?” He whispered conspiratorially in that way that drunks do when they think they are being discreet but they are really just being loud and obnoxious.

“Yes, Harry. I’ve seen his arse. I’ve read the poems you’ve composed about said arse. I’ve even listened to you talk ad nauseum about Louis’ arse. It’s a good one, alright? Is that what you want me to say? Do I want to see it naked? No? Do I want to put my dick in it? No. But I can appreciate your infatuation with it, being the gay man that you are.

Harry was nodding along enthusiastically. “I know, right?” That’s all he said, as if Niall was truly in complete agreement with him.

Niall lowered his voice, “Are you sure he’s even gay?”

Harry raised his eyebrows at Niall. Niall stared back at his friend over the chipped tabletop. “Have you seen his arse?” Harry repeated, as if that were a suitable answer. Niall just shook his head.

*****

A Uni AU where Harry wants his first time to be with Louis, his really hot roommate. Louis has other plans.

**438.[Be My Angel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673770#main) **

Harry is the new premiere male model for Victoria’s Secret and he’s making his debut at their annual Angels show. Louis is a journalist working for GQ who’s covering the show. They meet and stuff happens. At first Louis thought it was because of the body glitter or maybe even the apple martinis, but now he thinks that it was probably just because of the boy.

**439.[Rush Crush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6681754#main)**

Louis nodded at Niall and watched as she pulled the double doors wide open, revealing a crowd of unfamiliar faces. Taking a step towards the back of the foyer, Louis let the feeling of rush wash over her; the chanting, the nervous expressions, and the-  
Stumbling through the entryway was a slender girl with dark chocolate curls. Louis picked her out of the crowd immediately seeing as how she was the only one who wasn’t wearing something overly feminine. No, this one was dressed in black skinny jeans that accentuated the obscene length of her legs. Her black Chelsea boots were shiny, softly reflecting the glow from the hanging chandelier. Louis’ eyed trailed back up and noticed the faint trace of ink showing through the girl’s white t-shirt. 

**440.[I'd Burn This City Down to Show You the Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1916733#main)**

Harry's a sheltered rich kid and Louis's a punk with a heart of gold. They meet when Louis breaks into Harry's house, Harry obtains an instant and all-encompassing crush, and they spend the summer falling into a whirlwind romance.

**441.[Now That I've Found You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9299357#main)**

Harry Styles has a great job working for his brother-in-law’s construction company. He has just one small problem. His concrete sub-contractor just quit, and he needs a foundation built as soon as possible. One fateful turn brings him exactly what he’s been looking for—an experienced concrete construction company that happens to be owned by the most beautiful man he’s ever laid eyes upon.

Or Louis is a long haired, sweaty construction worker. Does anyone really need to know more than that? Harry doesn’t think so. 

**442.[I Hate Your Stupid Yellow Shorts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7512263/chapters/17076758)**

AU where Louis’ family moves out to the country and he isn’t having it at all. It doesn’t matter how big the garden is or how nice the pool is. He hates the country. And despite his mum’s poorly executed matchmaking attempt, he doesn’t care much for Harry the pool boy either. Don’t even get him started on how ridiculous his stupid yellow shorts are because they are the worst. Meanwhile Harry, for some reason, seems hell bent on changing Louis’ mind. Which is fine, but Louis isn’t gonna cave. He’s not. He does, however, want some ofHarry's chocolate cake. And Harry wants a date. So perhaps they can work something out.  
OR the one where Louis gets the cake and Harry gets the boy.

**443.[These Constant Stars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4208103)**

Louis’ career has nowhere to go but up. He’s living at the height of New York City on the precipice of an epic promotion. Life is good and only getting better. And then one day, things turn disastrous.

This is a story about life, death, and punk rockers turned guardian angels.

**444.[Have Faith in Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2148573/chapters/4694967)**

As the son of Anne Styles, millionaire owner of one of the world's most luxurious fashion labels, Harry has spent his last seventeen years living in carefree extravagance. And now he's grown tired of it, along with the pressure from his mum to follow in her footsteps and the constant care given to him by her past assistants.

When his mum's newest assistant, Louis, moves into the guesthouse, Harry determines to be treated differently. To be treated like an adult. Except Louis is not at all what Harry was expecting...

This is a story about growing up, growing in love and having the faith to make it last.

**445.[Save Some Luck for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742898)**

Louis arrives at the 2018 Winter Olympics to make history as the first omega to win a gold medal at the games. Harry, his oiled up crush from the Summer Olympics, just happens to show up to sabotage him, but maybe helps him win in the end.

**446.[It Ain't Trickin' if Ya Got it](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1397737#main)**

Louis raises an eyebrow and smirks. “You have to ask nicely, Harry.”

They’ve never really played like this before, and Louis is a little out of his element but he finds that they’re both falling effortlessly into their roles (and not just because Louis is good at acting).

Harry’s too overwhelmed, though, to say anything without first gasping, “I c-can’t - god, I can’t believe you - please, Daddy, please put it inside?”

... or, 28-year-old blockbuster actor Louis Tomlinson rushes home to give his 20-year-old model boyfriend Harry a good seeing-to after a particularly provocative Instagram post and, in his excitement, alerts the entire world. Featuring daddy kink, anal beads, and feelings.

**447.[Tangled Up in You (You and I Collide)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/736438#main)**

"Have a good time?" Louis mumbles into his pillow, deadpan, as Harry strips down to his boxers behind him.

"Mmnn," Harry hums, climbing into the bed and fitting himself around Louis, skin a little tacky where his sweat hasn't completely dried. He kisses the back of Louis' neck, soft and lazy. "Won't be able to walk right for a week."

**448.[You're Such a Heavenly View](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2398817#main)**

Everyone has a soulmate. Louis has had the name of his on his wrist since he was sixteen. But things aren't going well; it's been two years but he's not connecting with his mate. He's beginning to have doubts. People aren't supposed to be unhappy in soulbonds, are they? Is it even possible to bond with the wrong person?

**449.[In My Place](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11267085/chapters/25193757)**

Prince Louis has it all. He's wealthy, privileged, famous, and handsome, with a loving family and a world of opportunities. There's only one problem: he isn't actually the queen's son.

Harry and Niall Horan don't have much, but they have a dream: to win the X Factor and achieve something more than their normal middle-class life.

Two dreams collide and two very different paths come together when Louis requests to meet with Harry after seeing him on the X Factor.

**450.[Save the Last Dance for Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13625655/chapters/31287072)**

Wealthy Marcel Styles is an avid supporter of the Royal Ballet Company. Louis Tomlinson is the new principal dancer with a humble past and a dream. When they collide, sparks fly. But is it enough to overcome their different social classes and prove that love is all you need?

**451.[Dance Me (to the End of Love)](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9540320#main)**

You would think that it's a simple process - you meet, you fall in love, you get married. But when you add one lawyer and one overly-competitive high school teacher to that equation, it's no longer a straight line from beginning to end. Or the story of how a simple proposal becomes a competition where no one loses in the end.

**452.[Once Upon a Dream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13948272/chapters/32105868)**

“M’not gonna half-ass our fake relationship,” Louis almost snaps, voice sharp with a defensive edge, like Harry wandered too close to a bruise with needy fingers. “Now kiss me again. We’re gonna make every shitty tourist here wish they had stayed in the Midwest. We’re gonna  _burn Disneyland down_  with our gay. ”

Harry shuts his eyes and opens his mouth, because he can’t fucking say  _no_ to Louis.

\--

Or, a fake dating AU where everyone is lying and they happen to be at the Happiest Place on Earth.

**453.[Copper Kiss](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10005983#main)**

Harry's not allowed to fly back to the UK without marks to remember Louis by.

**454.[Your Silhouette Over Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4294992#main)**

“Alright don’t forget the mission, get Louis laid,” Louis shouted over the music.

“Don’t know who Louis is, but I support it.”

Louis turned towards the contributing voice and saw the bartender leaning in front of him, his elbows resting against the lip of the bar. He had brown hair that fell in loose curls just above his collar bones which were perfectly on show due to the fact that his shirt was unbuttoned halfway down his abdomen. The shirt’s sleeves were cuffed up along his inked bicep and the pattern was something that Louis would expect a dad on vacation to wear, not a young bartender.

“He’s Louis,” Zayn said, jutting his thumb in Louis’ direction.

The bartender nodded approvingly, “then I definitely support it.”

~~~~~~

Or the one where Louis went out one night after work, wanting to get laid, and then ended up meeting a bartender named Harry Styles.

**455.[Web Me Harder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3827473)**

Louis Tomlinson, otherwise known as London's masked hero Spiderman, finds himself crashing through the window of Harry Styles one night after a particularly nasty fight with a villain. Luckily Harry is a nursing student with a soft spot for caped crusaders who's more than happy to tend to all of Louis' wounds, no matter how many times he swings by.

**456.[The Case of the (Definitely Not Haunted) Styles Mansion](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13538265/chapters/31059987)**

“So there’s a sense of humor buried beneath all that condescension, huh?” Louis said when he’d stopped laughing.

“It’s not condescension, it’s intelligence. I understand you might not be able to recognize it yourself,” Marcel said, then slapped a hand over his mouth. “Oh god, I’m sorry.”

Louis stepped closer, his eyes on Marcel’s face. “For being an asshat?”

“For being rude,” Marcel said, from beneath his palm.

Louis shifted a half-step closer until he was at the very edge of Marcel’s personal space. It felt like he was nudging at it, asking to be let in. Marcel flushed hot for no reason.

“Lucky for you it takes quite a lot to actually insult me,” Louis said taking one step closer. Too close. Too close.

Marcel met Louis’ eyes. Those blue eyes that reminded Marcel of poetry instead of science, lyrics instead of formulas. They were so pretty he wanted to drown in them.

\---

Or the Nancy Drew AU where Marcel is a man of logic, Louis is a private detective who believes in ghosts, and the Styles Mansion is definitely, absolutely, positively *not* haunted.

**457.[You Are the Kind of Thing (That I Could Love Forever)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7046992?view_adult=true#main)**

based on [this ](http://www.humansofnewyork.com/post/136159556206/its-our-first-date-we-met-on-fire-island-i)prompt. I varied it a little, because Harry's a baker, after all.

**458.[My Kind of Girl](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13965615#main) **

At fifteen Harry Styles had bushy hair, a B- in French 2, and what she would later come to realize was a massive and embarrassing crush on Louis Tomlinson.

At twenty she had a job walking dogs and a roommate with a knack for scrapbooking, and was apparently still holding a torch for a certain blue-eyed barista.

♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎ ♥︎

A girl direction AU ft. lots of dogs, pining and shaved heads.

**459.[Maid in the AM](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5223839#main)**

“You’re not supposed to be here.” The lad frowned at him.

“Sorry,” Harry said automatically. Which, wait. No, that wasn’t right. “Um, actually, I sort of live here?”

Okay, that came out less firm than Harry would like, but it was still true.

The guy rolled his eyes. “Obviously.”

Harry had absolutely no idea what was happening.

**460.[Spice Up Your Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4274574)**

After a conversation with his Uni friends, Harry worries that his relationship with Louis has lost it's spark.

(aka: an incredibly silly modern day love story ft. awkward boners, grumpy neighbours and Cosmopolitan sex tips.)

**461.[You Drive Me Crazy (but it Feels Alright)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6413386/chapters/14682085)**

Bridget Jones' Diary AU.

“Harry is not short for Harold,” he corrects, his voice as thick as molasses. He lowers his eyes to Louis’ sequined lapels, rubbing one between two fingers. “Is this small or extra small? It looks lovely.”

Louis breaks away from his grip with a petulant huff and pushes him back with two fingers.

“You’re mocking me. Again.”

Harry smiles and it's a real honest swoop of his lips this time. Louis’ stomach swoops with them.

**462.[Own the Scars](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13919727/chapters/32037252)**

_“But I don’t belong here,” Louis insists._    
_“Why do you say that?” James asks._    
_“These people are all drug addicts and alcoholics,” Louis shrugs._    
_Something sparks in James’ eyes._    
_“And you’re not?”_

Louis has never felt like he was good enough: for his stepdad, for his life-long best friend, for the life he's supposed to want. After an accident that nearly costs him his life, Louis' parents send him to rehab where he’s forced to face his demons. On the long and difficult road to recovery, Louis must confront the truths he’s been avoiding about his future, his relationships, and his sense of self-worth. Because before he can love anyone else, he’s got to learn how to love himself first.

**463.[I Wanna Be Your Lover, Baby, I Wanna Be Your Man](https://www.archiveofourown.org/works/1874475?view_adult=true)**

_Harry’s voice is quiet, if not a little hesitant, when he murmurs gently, “What does that make me, then?”_

_Louis searches his brain for the right words, eyes glued to the tentative curiosity etched all over Harry’s face._

_“It makes you worth keeping,” he decides._

A Fleet Week AU where Louis and Harry are in the US Navy and fate gives them a week together. Fireworks, a house by the lake, and lots of kissing follows.

**464.[Love is a Human Right](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4973344)**

The one where Louis has spent years getting over his ex, Harry Styles, and was almost successful. That is until Harry is elected as an MP, and Louis is given the task of getting him to support an Act of Parliament.

Through tears and arguments and a heavy dose of LGBTQ+ politics, their lives finally line up. Will Louis be able to forgive? Will they still want the same thing? It's difficult to let go of five years of hurt, but even more difficult to be close to the love of your life and let them walk away again.

**465.[Long Before We Both Thought the Same Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6537388)**

“So are you admitting you love Harry yet?”

Louis pauses in the middle of his story about the movie he and Harry went to see last night to raise an incredulous eyebrow. “What are you on about? Of course I love Harry.”

Has Zayn lost his mind? He’s been friends with Louis for nearly seven years and Harry for six, under what circumstances did it appear like they  _didn’t_  love each other?

“Okay, let me rephrase,” Zayn says, an amused little quirk to his mouth like he knows something Louis doesn’t. “Are you admitting you’re  _in love_  with Harry yet?”

Louis stares at him in bewilderment, mouth working as he tries to form a response. “I… _what?_ ”

*

Or, Louis maybe, sort of realises he's in love with his best friend of almost twenty years and he maybe, sort of thinks that said best friend could love him back? A prequel to If You Asked Me If You Love Him (I'd Lie).

**Sequel:[If You Asked Me if I Love Him (I'd Lie)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5963851)**

So Harry and Louis might have fucked up.

The day of their wedding was the single most perfect moment of Louis’ life and every single day since where he’s been able to call Harry his husband has been nothing short of bliss. There’s just one teeny, tiny problem…

Their families don’t know they’re married.

*

Or the one where Harry and Louis eloped but neglected to mention it to anyone. Meanwhile Lottie is getting married and the only way for them to  _not_  steal her thunder is by pretending they're just friends for the weekend. Featuring Harry and Louis as terrible liars who don't know the meaning of the word platonic and some Tomlinsons and Styles's who definitely don't believe them.

**466.[Clap Your Hands (if You're Feeling Gay)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7158086#main)**

Louis has had a shit year involving a shit break up. The last thing she wants when coming to Minehead is to meet someone new. She is 'getting away from it all' by going to work in a language school in one of the crappiest places imaginable. The chances of meeting anyone hot, let alone anyone hot and into girls, are nil.

So why is she so obsessed with the hot, tall, curl haired girl who happens to be her boss? Why does she fall head over converse heels just as soon as she steps foot in the centre? Those are questions that Louis refuses to even acknowledge, let alone answer.

That is until her curly haired boss asks to kiss her, and she has to confront them all. 

**467.[Just the Sound of Your Voice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10022612#main)**

It’s just. Harry’s so fucking quiet during sex and now Louis’ obsession with it is...it’s incessant. Louis questions it day and night, the enigma of it buzzing around his head like an annoying mosquito — all of the reasons why he’s so quiet consuming every one of his waking thoughts. Like, maybe he turns into an alien during sex if he’s not really careful? So he has to concentrate so hard on not turning into another creature he’s effectively struck mute from it. Or maybe...maybe he’s like one of those people who’s into tantric sex, like Sting or a throwback from the 1960s? And when he’s about to orgasm he travels to another plane of existence or something.

There has to be a reason for it. There has to be.

 **468.[Make Your Words a Weapon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13962786/chapters/32143986)**   _(this fic is so good it made me weep please do yourself a favor and read this)_

There’s no single path forward from the connection, no truth other than the truth that the person whose words you carry is out there, an undefined something that you’re going to have to deal with.

In whatever way you can possibly deal with meeting the stranger who's always been there, and always been missing.

OR: Louis is a music critic, Harry is a rockstar, soulmates are destiny but no one ever said destiny was easy, music is everything.

**469.[Fumbling in the Dark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5225942)**

Louis is straight, Harry is not. They still shag a lot.

**470.[Chased the High](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13750920)**

Working as a fireman is a tough job. Being in love with your best friend and fellow fireman is also a tough job.

Or the one where Louis and Harry are both fireman and Louis doesn't know how much longer he can go on harboring his feelings for Harry.

**471.[Found My Missing Piece](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13837965#main)**

_“@harrystyles followed you.”_

_“@harrystyles liked your tweet.”_

_“What?” He whispers in astonishment, because there’s no way. But he clicks on Harry’s profile and sure enough, the little grey “follows you” appears by his name. After taking a second to just stare at the screen, he quickly takes a screenshot and sends it to his sister. Lottie is one of the few people who would understand his shock. Niall would certainly just make fun of him for it._  

Louis and Harry are both fashion bloggers. Louis' been following Harry for years. Harry and his blog really gave him the confidence and the push to make his own. His sister and best friend have been making fun of his silly little crush on him ever since. But that's all it is, a silly, harmless crush because there is no way Harry knows who he is. Or does he?

**472.[Wild at Heart Ain't Hard to Find](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14101107#main)**

Louis and her best friends Niall and Liam always take an annual vacation together. This year Niall has picked Redwater Canyon, a small tourist town where everyone lives like it's the Old West. There are saloons, stagecoaches, and limited access to WiFi.

The town boasts tours, excursions, activities, and the hottest woman Louis has ever seen in the form of the local blacksmith.

**473.[No Easy Love (Could Make Me Feel This Way)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13768005/chapters/31643301)**

There’s never been anyone for Harry but Louis. He had always thought their love would last forever, despite society’s pressures on an alpha/alpha relationship. When Louis breaks up with him and moves to Chicago, he’s suddenly left behind to pick up the pieces of the life they once shared. Instead of moving on, he finds reasons to keep Louis in his life and in the process begins to piece together what went wrong.

Or an Alpha Louis/Alpha Harry au where they get a second chance to make things right with the love of their life.

**474.[Through My Fingertips](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13952010#main) **

Harry has a difficult time trying to write a song. Louis helps him out.

**475.[Alien Roadtrip!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14254902)**

For the first time in his life, Louis doesn’t know where he’s going. Harry doesn’t mind.

OR: roadtrip with desert feelings, too much snack food, and empty motels. Harry is definitely absolutely not an alien. That would be ridiculous.

**476.[The Wheel Breaks the Butterfly](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10591497)**

_“Out with it, Styles,” Louis groans. Harry’s suddenly regretting this whole thing, and she’s sure she’s beet red now, so she just blurts it out so fast she’s not sure if Louis even understands her right away._  
   
_“I’ve never gotten head before.”_

AU. harry and louis are roommates. girls' night ends a little differently than usual.

**477.[High-Five of Your Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533324)**

Reason #24: Because you forgot to buy a birthday present

Or, the fic where Louis is a mess of a woman, who's so busy looking for a job to help pay rent she manages to forget her almost-wife's birthday present.

She makes do in the end, anyway. She always does.

**478.[Kiss the Boys](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9562124#main)**

_“Being able to blatantly kiss pretty boys out in the open is my favorite part of Pride,” Harry says without preamble, leaning into Louis’ space, inviting pink lips quirking up as they get closer to him. “You up for it?”_

_“Um,” Louis glances at Zayn for help. He’d thought for sure after the way he’d just seen Zayn and Harry kissing, there had to be something more going on there. The last thing Louis expects to see on Zayn’s face is a knowing grin._

_Harry leans closer and for a split-second, Louis wants to meet him halfway but then he thinks better of it. He doesn’t know the landscape here and in just a couple of weeks living with him, he’s already learned that Zayn is really bad about holding his feelings in. He doesn’t want to risk stepping on the toes of his closest friend here at Uni. So, at the last second, Louis raises his empty hand and covers Harry’s mouth before the boy can complete his mission._

_“Sorry, Curly,” Louis says jokingly, “I just don’t know where that mouth has been.”_

**479.[In That Bright White Noise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1131921#main)**

Blind dates are usually destined to go terribly, so Louis doesn't exactly trust his friends when they say they've set him up with Gemma's younger brother, Harry, at an evening bonfire they're attending. Luckily, Harry's much hotter and kinder than Louis thought he'd be, which is a relief. He's also  _really_  fucking good at sex, which is just a wonderful bonus.

(Bonfires, beer, friendships, hook-ups and fluff.)

**480.[With All My Surrendered Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/881044#main)**

Louis beams, no, he fucking  _glows_  at that. He’s always been gone for this boy, ever since they met at ages fifteen and seventeen, back when they both worked at the Doncaster golf club, with grass-stained knees and evenings spent pushing each other into the ponds. It’s always been one of their quirks to add a bit of poetry. ("Because sometimes I feel like those three words aren't enough," Harry had explained.) Louis feels like he’s holding a flame inside of his ribcage.

Or, the one where they're long distance boyfriends, and Louis rides Harry while wearing his snapback.

 **481.[Pink Skin](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10861605) (** **[Driving Me Crazy, but I'm Into it Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/725586))**

“Yes well, do you have an appointment-available-for-anal-bleaching,” he rushed the last part out, the words blending together in a nervous string. Louis paused for a moment before bursting into laughter that made tears collect at the corner of his eyes.

“Is this a joke?” he asked through his laughter, “Did Niall put you up to this?” He was nearly doubled over on the couch, that certainly was original.

“Um…” his laughter cut off abruptly when the voice on the other end seemed serious. “Isn’t this Adeeva spa…?”

“Oh god, no, I’m sorry for laughing. I think you have the wrong number mate.”

Or Harry is a camboy trying out something new and Louis ends up on the other end of the line.

**482.[Hold Your Breath and Count to Ten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205113#main)**

"The name is Styles. Harry Styles."

**483.[Come a Little Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173441)**

Louis puts on lingerie. It's not, like, a  _thing._

_He’s flushed, glassy eyes and wet lips and it’s ridiculous that he should be affected by this but he can’t help it. It’s just as amazing as he remembers, his skin gold against the pale colors, the lace cutting shapes against his hips._

**484.[The Ugly Ass Shirt Series](https://archiveofourown.org/series/325466)**

The adventures of Harry, Louis, and Harry's rather eccentric wardrobe.

**485.[When We Find Love](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/MoodBoardPromptChallenge/works/13894038)**

_“I have a boat,” Louis reasons, turning around to match Harry’s gaze. He looks gorgeous like this, standing on the edge of the wooden dock, the nighttime breeze gently ruffling his hair, eyes dark beneath the sky full of stars. “Is that okay?”_

_“You mean like… You want to-“ He gestures between them with a quick flutter of his hands, “-with me, on your boat?”_

_Louis nods, trying not to let a crazy grin overtake his face. “Only if you want to.”_

Or, the famous/not-famous AU in which Louis lives in a house by the lake and doesn't know Harry is famous.

**486.[Read Me like a Book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5728939/chapters/13200868)**

From the circulation desk, next to an amused June, Harry watched the girl leave the library.  
“Did you see how pretty she is?” Harry asked, never taking her eyes off the girl’s retreating back.  
“I did.”  
“And how nice and lovely?”  
“Harry, dear. Focus.”  
Harry turned back to June in confusion.  
“Did you say something?”  
“Harry,” June sighed. “Who is she? Where is she from?”  
“Oh no,” Harry said softly in dawning realization. She stared at the doorway where the beautiful girl had just been.  
“I didn’t even get her name.”

The librarian AU featuring girl direction, Pride and Prejudice, a little Shakespeare, and a crash course in love.

**487.[Don't Let the Tide Come and Take Me](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/1D_Big_Bang_Round1/works/14073588#main)**

The aquarium in the lobby has been there as long as Louis can remember, and so has the merman inside. That is, until the day Louis loses his job and decides to set the creature free.

They set off on a road trip to the sea, learning to communicate more and more each day. Their destination is LA, but the closer they get and the more Louis gets to know the merman, the more he dreads having to say goodbye.

Or, the one where Louis decides to set a merman free and ends up finding his own freedom along the way.

**488.[Smoke & Mirrors](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13266744/chapters/30353316)**

"What are we drinking then?” He asks Harry, claiming his place sitting on the stool by his side.

“Tequila.” Harry replies.

“Is this a good idea?”

“Neither is sleeping with you, probably, but I’m going to do it anyways, so…” He hands Louis a glass. “Bottoms up!”

_Or: the one in which Harry hates Louis, but doesn't know him. And then... He does._

**489.[I Didn't Fall for You (You Fucking Tripped Me)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14276154/chapters/32928729)**

These days Louis tends to steer clear of dating alphas. He’s dated too many knotheads in his time, and he’s ready to just focus on school and his friends and his pet monitor lizard, of course.

Too bad the alpha next door won’t take a hint and stop using the worst pick up lines of all time on him. He’s really got to stop laughing with him--and talking to him and walking to class with him and letting him bring him coffee and tea and gifts for his lizard and watching Netflix together and...

**490.[Into the Midnight Sun](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13923570/chapters/32047200)**

_Every day without Louis was a never ending blue Monday. Every day went without his sweetness and warmth and the radiant colours of his flame. The tenor of his voice became unfamiliar and muddled between going so long without the sound of it and getting lost with every other voice clouding Harry’s memory._  
  
_But he was here now, warming Harry’s bones with lips like summer. Every moment in his arms felt like a Sunday stroll through London. Beautiful and stormy and feeling every bit like home._  
  
or, It's 1983, Harry embarks on his first world tour and Louis is a budding actor in LA. Life spent apart isn't easily adjustable, but somehow they make it work.

**491.[To Honor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12871245#main)**

#46. It's Getting a Little Hard

Ech day me comëth tydinges thre,  
For wel swithë sore ben he:  
The on is that Ich shal hennë,  
That other that Ich not whennë,  
The thriddë is my mestë carë,  
That Ich not whider Ich shal farë.

****  
Each  
Very grievous are they  
One must go hence  
Do not know when  
Greatest grief  
Do not know whither I must go

-Unknown, Medieval English lyrics

Commander Styles leads his men to victory, but at what cost?

**492.[Knock Knock, I Love You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8342227/chapters/19110898#main)**

“Well,” Louis says, searching for something to relieve this tension. “I think if a bloke gets kicked out of his stats exam for a knock knock joke, he deserves to hear the punchline, yeah?”

“Oh!” Harry says, beaming. “I forgot where we left off, what was it again?” He looks overjoyed to be exchanging a shit joke.

“Ah, you said knock knock, then I said who’s there, and then you said Noah,” Louis supplies helpfully. He hates that he's actually curious about the rest of the joke. “So, Noah who?”

“Oh,” says Harry, in a much different tone, dragging out the syllable. He looks bashful now. Louis cannot keep up with this boy, it's going to kill him. “Right, well.” He shuffles his feet. Fuck, what kind of knock knock joke gets a boy nervous? “Noah a good place we could get something to eat?”

[Harry and Louis get kicked out of a statistics exam for passing a knock knock joke note, and subsequently fall in love. Harry's a virgin, there's a cat, a coffee date, a lot of sex, even more knock knock jokes, and everything is lovely and happy.]

**493.[Introduction to Dynamics](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14292345/chapters/32970894) **

Louis Tomlinson is the outspoken omega in the 'Introduction to Dynamics' course Harry wishes he didn't have to take. He's nearly certain to present as a beta, after all. Things will be simple for him.

**494.[Victorian Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10593081/chapters/23417241)**

Victorian AU. Harry the virgin Duke of Somerset knows little of love, while Louis the sly Duke of Warwick knows too much. When the two dukes come together for the Bilsdale fox hunt in York, Harry finds himself drawn into Louis' bed. But when secrets from Louis' dark past come to light, Harry fears that the fox isn't the only one being hunted.

**495.[Diamonds in the Moonlight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14672217)**

The 70s au where Harry is a rich girl stuck in the suburbs who thinks she loves Shaun Cassidy, and Louis is the skater who breaks into her backyard and changes everything forever.

**496.[Boyfriend Material](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14214261/chapters/32768682)**

What really fucks with his head is the fact that Nick Grimshaw didn't just lie and disguise his evil plan as a birthday present.  
He didn't simply force Louis into his little psychological torture despite his efforts to keep that from happening.  
He didn't even stop after involving another innocent person into his cruel game.  
He also  _paid_  Harry Styles, a handsome, charming, young chef, so he would teach Louis how to cook.  
He told Harry Styles which days Louis works the morning shift and that's why Harry Styles knocks on his door every Tuesday, Wednesday and Friday.

* So basically Nick bets Louis he can't go two months without sex. And then he introduces Harry to him. Because he's the Devil*

**497.[You Drive Me Wild (You Know You Do)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4421207#main)**

Their management informs them that they have an interview right before the ARIAs, and it isn't until he's in a suit, seated on a couch between Liam and Zayn, that he gets the idea.

The interviewer, Angus, smiles at them, right before the cameras roll on, and a metaphorical light bulb goes off inside Louis' head. He's perfect. Well, not as perfect as Harry, but enough. He's attractive, attractive enough to drive Harry crazy, and he doesn't even think of the consequences of his actions, just decides right then. It's all Harry's fault anyway. Louis should be allowed to have a little fun.

(or: Louis flirts with the Australian interviewers and Harry gets possessive.)

**498.[Wild Love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14297439/chapters/32983929)**

“Good,” Julia says, clearly pleased to have them both uncomfortable and unable to look at each other. “Now, I only have one more question before you can go. What are you planning to do when this experiment ruins your friendship?”

“We said we’d stay friends no matter what,” Harry says smoothly, his chin lifting in defense.

“That was our one thing going into it,” Louis agrees. “Stay friends no matter what.”

Julia raises a perfectly manicured brow, “That’s all fine and good. But I hope you realize your emotions aren’t going to realize this is an experiment in the end. If one of you falls for the other and finds out those feelings are not reciprocated, you’re not going to be able to laugh it off as a social experiment. I’m not saying you shouldn’t do this, I’m just hoping you’ve considered all of the possible outcomes.”

-  
AU: Two best friends try to date each other for forty days. It's supposed to be fun until emotions make it complicated.

**499.[Took Me by Surprise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14521146#main) **

Louis Tomlinson and his best friend Bridget had a daughter when they were very young and he was on the brink of becoming the next MLS star. Until he blew out his knee.

A decade later, he's the head anchor of the American version of  _Match of the Day_  and is raising the coolest nine-year-old on the planet, who happens to be obsessed with Harry Styles - popstar, musician, and all-around household name.

**500.[Take Me Under the Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14277339/chapters/32932203)**

Louis hasn’t even  _seen_  his legs yet. He doesn’t know how they work or how long they’ll be. Maybe they won’t suit the rest of Harry at all, and he’ll have to grow into them or something. It doesn’t matter; Louis has loved Harry for a year with  _scales_ , so he can’t imagine wonky legs putting a damper on his attraction.

He supposes he’ll just have to find out. In the meantime, he wonders how the fuck he got here, in his squelching wellies about to save the love of his life from the sea and take him to bed and bang him for the very first time.

It’s sort of a long story.

**501.[Slow Hands (Slow Days)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532741)**

Louis Tomlinson is the new vet hired on at Payne Veterinary Practice, in the middle of the Yorkshire countryside with nothing but rolling hills and farms for miles.

Harry Styles is a resident farmer, with pigs and sheep and beautiful green pasture and a, confusingly, completely empty milking parlour.

Maybe Louis is putting too much thought into this, but he really,  _really_ thinks Harry should have cows. And Harry really,  _really_  seems to disagree.

**502.[Not the Desperate Type](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Week_FortyThree/works/14433015)**

“First of all, I’d like to tell you how disturbing it is that you’re this familiar with your neighbor’s sex life,” Liam said, amusement lacing his tone.

“Fuck off,” Louis said, laughing.

“Second, that is really very sad. How bad is the stomping? Are you sure your neighbor doesn’t like it fast like that?”

“With the amount of cleaning the guy does, I think he’s taking out his sexual frustration on the cleanliness of his apartment. I can’t imagine the guy makes enough mess to require daily vacuuming.”

It sounded like the guy was actually moving furniture above him as he was sweeping now. Damn. Did Louis miss the seven minutes in heaven or was the guy angry because he didn’t even get that much pleasure today?

“I’m kinda afraid with the amount of noise he produces while cleaning that one day I’m gonna look up through my ceiling and be able to see him.”

“Tell him we wish him a better sex life and that we’re rooting for him if you do.”

Or the one where Louis' neighbor has a series of unfortunately short sexual experiences and Louis can hear every. Single. One.

**503.[Mirror Touch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13993617/chapters/32222091)**

“You know I can see colors in sounds, right?”

Harry nods, confused as Louis knew he would be.

“Well, I have another type of synesthesia, called mirror-touch. Have you heard of it?”

Harry shakes his head, and Louis can feel the tenseness in his shoulders and jaws slacking a little at the unexpected topic.

“It means I feel what other people feel. Literally, all the time.”

OR the one where Harry owns a second-hand clothing store, and Louis is a radio host. Louis has mirror-touch synesthesia, which makes him experience what people around him feel. He feels a lot around Harry.

**504.[Loyal Knight and True](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579004/chapters/33689715)**

_Harry Styles falls in love on a Tuesday afternoon, and it is everything he’d always imagined it would be. The man is perched on a low stone wall that divides the road from the river, his chin resting on his knees and his brown hair fluffing lightly in the wind. There’s a small notebook on the wall beside him, open to a page as though he’s only just put it down. A ray of sunshine hits his face, giving it a golden glow, and as Harry watches, the man closes his eyes, tips his face toward the sky, and smiles._

Oh,  _Harry thinks, mouth open on a silent gasp._  This is how it happens.

In contemporary Oxford, Harry Styles and Niall Horan run a magical bookshop, unbowed by an entire academic establishment that insists magic doesn't even exist. Sometimes, Harry finds, it's much easier to have faith in magic than in himself. Louis Tomlinson is a classically trained poet who needs something to believe in, and Liam Payne longs to be a part of something magical.

But when the lines between reality and fiction - poetry and magic - start to blur, can they trust each other to keep track of what's true?

**505.[Like Cabbages and Kings](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623110/chapters/33794634)**

When Louis was a kid, he had a series of very vivid dreams about a place called Wonderland. There were rabbits wearing waistcoats and talking cats and ridiculous tea parties, and amidst all the absurdity, there was a boy. A boy with dimples, big green eyes and the sweetest soul Louis has ever known. Louis has always kept a place in his heart for that boy and for his funny dreamworld, and when he’s twenty-five and his life falls apart, it turns out Wonderland might not be so imaginary after all.

**506.[Caught My Attention](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12535424)**

Reason #27 - Your one chance with a celebrity.

When he managed to stop ogling Harry's body and look up, the first thing Louis noticed was that Harry’s face was probably the most perfect face he’d ever seen. He’d seen him in that film, but he was even better in person. Maybe it was the smile.

The second thing he noticed was that that smile was directed at  _him._ He’d been caught staring. Harry’s smile only widened when Louis locked horrified eyes with him. He tilted his head curiously, and his eyes flicked down Louis’ body. “Who’s this?”

Louis had been around long enough to know when someone was checking him out. He hadn’t expected to see that look from  _Harry fucking Styles._

**507.[In the Heat of the Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14417172#main)**

“You’re sleeping with me, obviously,” Harry says then, pausing to regard Louis with a funny expression, nose wrinkled and brows drawn tight. “Don’t tell me you thought that I’d let you freeze out here!? Absolutely not! C’mon, the bedroom’s cozy, I dragged a space heater out.”

Louis wants to protest about as badly as she wants to sleep next to Harry Styles, which is a lot. Too much.

\---

Or, Louis is the only butch in London with a truck and Harry needs to move a couch.

**508.[Gonna Dream of How You (Tasted)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258850#main)**

_It was clear that they were not going to talk about how they knew each other. Harry was relieved, he didn’t need Louis to spell out how fast he’d wanted to get out of the house back then, but it also made him anxious. The fact that they had seen each other naked and they were pretending it had never happened was hanging between them._

I had your dick in my mouth,  _Harry thought loudly at Louis, and then remembered there was a baby in the room and felt a little dirty. He decided to stop thinking about it altogether - Louis seemed to be managing just fine._

(Or, the one where Harry needs a handyman and it turns out they have a bit of a history.)

**509.[And I'll be Here When Only the Silence Remains](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1596443)**

The one where Louis is a top notch mute violinist and Harry might just be the person he trusts most.

**510.[A Taste of Desire](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14211366/chapters/32761089)**

“As forward as I have been with you this evening, I am also aware this dinner party isn’t the place to conduct business.” Mr. Tomlinson chuckles quietly to himself, shooting a subtle glance across the table towards their hostess. “And besides, I am sure our hostess would be horribly disappointed to learn that we went away this evening with a business agreement and not a mating one.”

Harry, who had been sipping his wine, coughs harshly at this. He splutters, unaccustomed to such blatant statements about mating.

Mr. Tomlinson continues to laugh quietly, clearly pleased at Harry’s reaction.

“Mrs. Humphreys promised that there was an alpha attending the dinner tonight that I would certainly get on well with,” Mr. Tomlinson continues, voice teasing. “She assured me that we would have much in common since we both work with mills.” Mr. Tomlinson glances at Harry, eyes flashing with mirth. “Little did she know that would be where our mutual interests began and ended.”

Or, a Victorian ABO where Harry is the owner of the most successful cotton mill in Manchester, and Louis is an opinionated social activist about to disrupt Harry’s world.

**511.[Seeing Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14383884/chapters/33213084)**

_Louis finally turns his head in Liam’s direction, knows his face is showing the longing he’s been aching with ever since it took root in his chest. “What the fuck do I do, Liam? He wouldn’t want me like that, but I want-” his voice cracks, and he turns his face back downwards. “What do you do when you’re not perfect for the person who’s perfect for you?”_

OR the one where Harry’s an independent omega who likes to have his fun and Louis is the blind alpha that changes Harry’s priorities.

**512.[From the Rooftops](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14744913/chapters/34089381)**

Olivia Fisher comes from privilege. An overachieving athlete with wealthy parents, she's bored of the same old trajectories life always seems to take, but often too shy and apprehensive to correct them. Life is planned for her. Diana Kwame plans her own life. The confident but apathetic queer, biracial daughter of a Mojave native father and a Mexican mother, she's used to being the outcast in her extremely conservative town and high school. When the two of them are forced together by circumstances and choices, they start to bring down barriers one by one and side by side. But a pair of initials carved on a school locker suggests this story may have been told before in this very high school.

**513.[Run With Your Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14491920/chapters/33477879)**

Harry has lost everything. After coming out and being kicked out of his home, he lets the soothing monotony of the moonlit interstate guide him away from all that he’s ever known. When he stops in an unfamiliar paper town however many miles away from his own blue neighborhood, he finds a night of solace in a strangely intimate establishment dedicated to pleasure.

  
The last dancer of the night captivates him, golden skin and mysterious eyes finding Harry’s across the club. When the stranger, with help from friends, finally catches him, offering a warm touch and a place to stay, Harry accepts. He’s thankful for the kindness, of Louis, the dancer with a voice like pink velvet and blue eyes that shine brighter than the flickering neon all around.

  
And when he lets himself be led, by gentle hands and a soft gaze, upstairs to a small apartment above a strip club and overlooking a street he doesn’t recognize, it feels like the beginning of a new life. One filled with laughter, kittens, stripper boyfriends and femme fatales, grilled cheese sandwiches, and listening to a boy sing in the shower as he shrugs off his persona only for Harry to see, knowing with absolute certainty it’s all going to break his heart.

**514.[All That You Are](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14425731)**

Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson meet on a civilian boat, taking them home after their rescue from Dunkirk. Harry is won over by Louis’s smile and his plea to write letters but would never guess the long stretch of war would give him something he never imagined could be his.

**515.[Light My Fire, Blow My Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821191/chapters/34297320)**

_“In New York, you can be a new man.”_ Broadway actor Louis Tomlinson has it all. An amazing flat, a wonderful friend group, a Tony under his belt, and the world at his fingertips. Yet there’s one thing that’s missing. And it might be in the shape of the curly haired lawyer who becomes Zayn’s new roommate.

Or, the One Where…. Louis is a Broadway actor, Harry is a newly graduated lawyer, Liam is a radio DJ, Zayn is an English Professor at NYU, and Niall is a music producer. A Friends AU.

**516.[Heading for Limbo](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14698311/chapters/33965397)**

Childhood best friends who’ve fallen in and out of touch with each other since Louis’ family moved away when they were thirteen, Harry and Louis find their paths crossing again and again. Each time, no matter how many miles apart or how many years it’s been, it’s as if no time has passed. They fall back into their easy friendship, until life intervenes and sends them on their separate ways once more.

When Harry discovers some life-changing things about himself, Louis is there for him, however he needs. But it’s all temporary because Louis has plans that will move his life from New York all the way to L.A. and the distance isn’t the only thing between them.

The pieces of their twice broken hearts are scattered from the Atlantic to the Pacific.

**517.[Blood Bank](https://archiveofourown.org/works/851341#main)**

be my vampire, baby, i'll be your boy. (or, in the middle of a snowstorm, their car breaks down and harry's stuck with louis, a vampire).

**518.[Warm Blood Feels Good](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6396211#main)**

_It’s stupid to try and hide anything from a vampire, isn’t it? Louis could track every stutter of his heartbeat from across the city, if he wanted. There’s no way he’s missed Harry’s reaction to him. A bloody blind idiot can’t have missed it._

Louis is a vampire. Harry's... obsessed. AU.

**519.[In a World Full of Wrong (You're the Thing That's Right)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4972939#main)**

Harry is a vampire. Louis is a vampire Hunter. This sounds like a bad idea already, doesn’t it? Yeah, it probably was. Feat. Vampire!Zayn and obliviously normal human Niall. When Niall is the most normal person in your life, you know you have problems.

 

 

 

 

~*~*~

_Niall tapped him on the forehead. “He’s not lost, dipshit. It’s just an excuse.”_  

_Harry was well and truly baffled. “Excuse? I – what?”_

_“He doesn’t ask anyone else to show him the way.”_

_Harry blinked. “Just me?”_

_“Just you.”_

_“But – why?”_

_Niall gave him a look. “Do I really have to spell it out for you?” He poked Harry in the chest. “He likes you.”_  

_“No way!” Harry said. Then, “Really?”_

**520.[Louder Louder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/499469#main)**

There's really only one way to get Louis out of a mood this terrible, and Harry is prepared to sacrifice his entire evening if necessary.

**521.[Painless With Immense Distance](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7384381#main)**

_“You know when we talked about kinks and stuff awhile back and you said you wanted to try something?” Harry continues with a devious grin. Louis’s a bit lost and he tries to think about exactly what Harry is thinking about which honestly could be a handful of things._

_“Prostate massage?” Harry asks like it’s as common as the sky is blue._

or literally Harry just milks Louis's prostate and fucks him afterwards

**522.[Spark a New Flame](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4393064#main)**

Louis is nineteen, Harry is twenty-one, and it's not all that hard to figure out what happens when they both go clubbing.

**523.[You Came Into My Life](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14981888?view_full_work=true)**

_They stand around talking for a minute and then Jonathan starts to ramble, “Has there ever been, like, an unrequited gay love story in here? Like a Brokeback Mountain moment where, like, someone just fell in love and they didn’t mean to?”_

_Louis feels bile rise in his throat as Jonathan’s eyes sparkle, pleading for a yes. He manages to look around and see thoughtful looks on his coworkers’ faces before their heads shake no._

_“Not here,” Liam says finally._

When the Queer Eye cast and crew sweep into Louis’ small town and fire station to make over his best friend and coworker Liam, Louis’ carefully constructed walls start to fall down and he has to face his fears – and the only guy he’s ever been able to see a future with.

**524.[Love to Make Him Moan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1183169)**

They fuck like they're sex starved, when they're really, really not.

**525.[Let's Take the World By Storm](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4994917)**

Harry lifts his head off Louis' chest to look at Louis' face. "What's that supposed to mean?"

“I don’t know, but our sex life feels a bit boring, ‘sall,” Louis says, completely avoiding eye contact.

“Boring.” Harry says flatly. He doesn’t say anything more, and Louis looks up to see that Harry seems to be mulling it over.

“Yeah, boring," Louis says, and keeps talking before Harry can pipe up. “I mean, think about it. We’ve been dating since X Factor, and now things are starting to drag a bit. We don’t even have the time for handjobs anymore, much less actual sex.”

**526.[Into Another Serotonin Overflow](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11807091)**

Harry's the yearbook photographer who's been assigned to take pictures of Louis, the new captain of the football team. Harry's got a massive, obvious crush on Louis and somehow, Louis feels the same way.

Sweet first time sex wherein Harry's adorably awkward, Louis is achingly cool, and Harry rides Louis wearing his jersey.

**527.[Like Poison Coursing Through Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12046101)**

Louis loves it when Harry's desperate.

Or, the one with copious dirty talk, Daddy Louis, and Harry wetting himself in the shower.

**528.[That Shadow Holding Me Hostage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12347748)**

Harry, Louis, and a good old-fashioned sex bet.

Wherein Harry gets turned on far too easily, and Louis likes to take advantage of that fact.

**529.[You Got That Somethin'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14900189)**

_“How are you? Having a good time? Got a couple of beers in? What are those?” Louis hears him ask in quick succession, the loudness of the microphone making him jump even though the screams around him have yet to cease._

_“It’s vodka,” Louis says, slightly unsure._

_“Vodka! Oh, straight?” Harry asks, louder this time and with a growing smile._

_Phoebe and Daisy have turned around to face him, huge smiles on their faces._

_Fuck, this man is really going to be the death of Louis. He can physically feel his brain struggling to make his body cooperate and answer the question. He is so gay._

_“No, gay!” He shouts, immediately getting an elbow to the side by his sister._

Or, the one where Louis attends a Harry Styles concert and makes an absolute fool of himself.

**530.[Ain't That a Kick in the Head!](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14225523)**

“Well.” Niall unlocks his phone. “It wasn’t getting the traction I wanted on Snapchat. So…I tweeted it.”

What.

“You tweeted it,” Harry states, nearing a state of brain dead. “To your ten thousand followers.”

Niall nods, handing Harry the phone. “You’re a meme, Harry.”

“I’m a what?”

“A meme. It’s like an internet—”

“I know what a fucking meme is, Niall! Why did you make me into one?”

Niall has the fucking balls to cackle at that while Harry looks at the mess his former friend created. Videos of him screaming at Tomlinson about Tide Pods and his ass are being quoted and combined with memes to a create a level of memeception Harry has never seen before. That isn’t even including the thousands of tweets of him falling up the stairs remixed with random Top 40 songs.

~

In which Harry’s a disaster gay who doesn’t know shit about soccer, Liam drinks too many blue raspberry Coolattas, Niall knows everyone, Zayn looks dead, and Louis is Not Happy about sharing his breakout moment with “Drunk Hawaiian Guy.”

**531.[I Like the Way You Bend for Me, Baby](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1466161/chapters/3089617)**

Uni AU, in which Harry is a part-time yoga instructor with rock hard nipples and skin-tight leggings, and Louis most definitely isn’t charmed.

**532.[Seeing Blind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14822180#main)**

His phone vibrates in his pocket and Louis checks it, expecting everything but what he actually reads.  
It’s an air drop message. And here’s what it says:  
**_To the boy staring at me from the Bentley Continental, hope this is you._**  
And then there’s a phone number. A fucking phone number. From the very handsome guy in the car behind. Shit.

-  
   
Harry Styles is a tornado with pretty eyes and a heartbeat, and Louis isn’t even scared of the storm.

**533.[Driving on the Wrong Side, Thinking of You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15015911#main)**

“Marcel, darling, why don’t you take Louis to your room and play on your computer?”  
Louis’ heart sunk. He would defend Marcel from an infinite amount of gay jokes but it didn’t mean he wanted to spend time with him. They didn’t exactly have anything in common.  
“Um, okay,” Marcel said, sounding as reluctant as Louis and slightly miserable. “If- if you want to.”  
“Sure.”  
\---  
Louis is the most popular guy in sixth form. Don't get the wrong idea, he's a good guy, and he absolutely won't stand for his friends teasing his neighbour, Marcel.

**534.[Go With It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3925051)**

Prompt: "You thought I was someone else and started making out with me in a club and you're really hot so I just kinda went with it and now we're heading back to your place and I don't know how to break it to you."

**535.[My One and Own (I Wanna Get You Alone)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2089599)**

_Louis’ favorite thing to do is make Harry come. It’s the best feeling in the world, watching the boy he loves fall apart underneath him; to see how good it feels for Harry, in every line and movement of his body._  
   
_Louis pushes a thigh between Harry’s and grinds just enough that Harry sighs gently and ruts his hips back into Louis. Holding Harry’s waist firmly, Louis presses his lips into Harry’s ear and says, “I think I’d like to make you come.”_

_It isn’t as if they don’t both know that’s what tonight is—Louis making Harry come—but the verbal acknowledgment of it makes Harry moan sharply and turn his head to try to pull Louis into a kiss._

**536.[Too Colorful to Conceal](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173862)**

Louis has worked hard to become a respected actor, too hard to let his theater career be derailed by an exuberant makeup artist with insanely long fingers and legs that go on for days, especially one that enjoys flirting as much as Harry does.

**537.[I'll Make This Feel Like Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11411025)**

_It’s nerdy, much nerdier than anything Harry would have engaged in back home. Perrie and Ed are singing some song from West Side Story and Stan is just giggling along, and it’s almost weird how weird Harry doesn’t find it. Liam and Niall would be running as fast as they could from this interaction, but somehow, Harry finds himself giggling along as well._

_Maybe it’s because no one in this group seems like they should belong in this group, but Harry feels like he fits right in. He feels more himself than he has in weeks when Louis plops down beside him for a couple moments and throws out another title to add to their movie marathon. Even though he can’t contribute to the conversation about musicals and he has no idea whether The King and I or Oklahoma is more important, he never feels like an outsider._

Or, Harry is new to Plymouth and has had a rough start, but Louis won't rest until he makes it start to feel like home.

**538.[This Melody was Meant for You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14527845/chapters/33566436)**

The Marie Henry Conservatory of Music has been around for ages, and not once has it ever admitted anybody besides the traditional, classical music student. Or at least they hadn’t until a few select outsiders are let in to mix things up and to give someone like Louis a chance.

**539.[Incoming Package](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15068009/chapters/34933655)**

There weren’t a lot of pilots who were willing to be couriers and there weren’t a lot of pilots who were willing to be couriers who were under six feet tall and capable of doing cheaply with oxygen and there weren’t a lot of pilot couriers under six feet tall and oxygen trained who would take a job like this from AMAZON. Even if COD Harry Styles was on the other end of the elevator to hell.

**540.[The Second Hand Unwinds](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HLSummerExchange2018/works/14698533)**

Louis Tomlinson is one of the first members of NASA's top secret Chrono Exploration Program. When things go wrong and he's sent further back in time than planned, he has no other option than to show up on his ex-boyfriend's doorstep.

**541.[Holy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15167255)**

She deserves not to be so goddamned put together all the time. Being in the world’s biggest and highest exposure girlband means she's never seen without a flat stomach, a spray tan, contouring, eyelash extensions, the whole of her body inescapably toned and plucked and waxed so frequently she genuinely forgot what fucking color her own pubes are. Louis wants to eat burgers and smoke weed and be twenty three. She wants to wake up with Harry and spend the whole day in bed fingering each other because they finally don’t have to have goddamn acrylic nails for once. She wants to grow her pubes out. She wants to lounge around in a posh, red-velvet High Hefner robe.

Or, Louis is dressed like a fucking queen, Harry's begging please.

**542.[Into This Mess](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14888927/chapters/34481627)**

The first day of Louis’ promotion is going well, far better than he expected. That is until his new partner shows up, who just so happens to be the guy who stumbled half-dressed out of his flat that same morning.

Or the enemies to lovers detective AU.

**543.[Strength in Softness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12899928/chapters/29469936)**

"As soon as he saw Harry’s picture, he froze. It was a picture of Harry practicing his boxing, heavy black gloves covering his fists as he punched at a bag hanging from the ceiling. His face was focused and he looked like an absolute beast. Louis reached out and touched the picture with his finger, consistently amazed by the duality of Harry. As he started at the picture, he wondered if Harry had pink nail varnish on his toes when it was taken, and what other tattoos and secrets he had buried underneath his workout gear and hard expression."

Or, the one in which Harry is a boxer/trainer, and teaches Louis that there can be, and is, strength in softness.

**544.[At the End of the Day](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6210529)**

if harry dies with her head between louis' legs, she'll die a happy woman.

**545.[The Window to the Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158077)**

If they were the sort of couple who could do things half-way, who could accept that two months without each other meant two months of having other people throw themselves at them relentlessly while being utterly depraved of physical intimacy, and that maybe, just maybe, one might have a little slip-up with some meaningless model, perhaps it’d be easier. But then, if they were that sort of couple, that would mean being able to accept the mere thought of someone else touching Louis without wanting to rip his own guts out and Harry knows himself, at this point, so— so, no. No, they’re not that sort of couple; they’re the sort that scream at each other all of last night because Harry spent two seconds chatting to the nice, polite girl at the beer-stand. They’re the sort that are too fucking stubborn not to have gotten over it by the morning, or by evening, or even by now, that Harry’s just come off stage and needs that warm little body to hug him back down to earth.

-

Harry comes off stage at iHeart 2017 and really needs a bit of physical affection.

**546.[A Body Wishes to be Held & Held](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10584426)**

Harry wants to return the favour after Louis helps him out with his heat.

**547.[Into the Blue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1035822/chapters/2065499)**

AU. In which Louis is Harry's scuba instructor and quite happy to provide the requested special treatment, pun fully intended. It can't be all that difficult to convince Harry that they're on the same page, right? Also, Niall and Liam may or may not be dating, and Zayn is surrounded by emotionally stunted idiots. He bears it with dignity.

**548.[A Love Reaction](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15065765#main)**

_Louis’s staring up at him, head tilted slightly back, and his blue eyes are glassy, locked with Harry’s in an unblinking and gentle gaze. He looks ready to do whatever Harry says, to please him whatever way._

It's never been a thing. Not until now.

**549.[Still Standing Still](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14919329/chapters/34560293)**

Louis has long since been following the same schedule, the same program, the same everything. He works hard towards his goals and gives everything to those that mean the most to him. Harry was never a part of the plan, but Louis finds he loves unplanned changes.

**550.[Backstage, Sex and Outrage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12533700)**

Prompt #20: your chance to do it in a specific location

Louis loves working towards a goal. His friends say having a goal in life is the only thing that keeps him sane some days. Right now he is working towards his before twenty five bucket list, and fate must have been smiling on him the day he won tickets for a show at Wembly, getting into one of the locker rooms is something he will have to think about later. Plus it doesn't hurt that the show he's seeing is his favourite celebrity crush Harry Styles.

**551.[If Fate is Kind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13177965)**

Harry, helping out his coworker by taking her daughter to the library on a particularly busy day, runs into the funniest children's librarian that he's ever met in his life. He runs into Louis again a few days later, in a kebab shop after a night out, and then again at a wedding at work.

At that point, dating - and, by extension, seeing each other on  _purpose_  - makes sense. Harry's only qualm is that he worries what Louis will say when he finds out that Harry, at 27, still isn't out to his parents.

**552.[The Way You Slam Your Body Into Mine Reminds Me I'm Alive](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3411440)**

“Waste. A fucking waste.”

“Um..sorry are you talking to yourself?”

Louis purses his lips. “Yes you know what. Yes-” Louis turns to yell at the fucker that judged him for talking to himself, but the words die in his throat, because wow. Holy. Goddamn, wow. Jesus on a freaking cracker. Is this God? Is Louis seeing God? Louis’ not very religious but suddenly he feels like he needs to get on his knees and worship, not suck a dick for once. Okay, he is lying. He wants to suck this dick.

[or the fic where louis is in uni and hates spinach, and harry is a closeted popstar who doesn't understand why the green leaves are so evil]

**553.[Bonded](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12204957/chapters/27716925)**

Louis cannot remember his life before Harry. He had one- Harry is, after all, two years younger than he is- but he cannot pull up even one memory that is not somehow intertwined with Harry.

_the one where they are bonded, but it's not like that and they have to pretend like it is._

**554.[You've Got the Face to Play the Role](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2219883)**

Harry is a writer at Sugarscape with a not so secret crush on BBC actor Louis Tomlinson.

**555.[I'm Stuck to Your Shoe, Let's Run](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2767817)**

Louis hates his job and Harry really lives up to his last name. (or, Louis sells men’s shoes, Harry is a rather famous fashion blogger, and they’re brought together by a gaudy pair of boots.)

**556.[Can We Talk for a Moment?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13967025)**

It was widely known that alphas were never as common as betas or omegas. It is believed the reasoning for that was safety for their packs. Each pack could only have one Alpha, and in order to keep order and make sure there was no mistaking who was in power, once the successor had been named, other alphas would be forced out of the pack.

The populations grew, as was to be expected with time and all manner of developments, and while the packs got larger and joined together, the number of alphas never increased.

Harry didn’t care for the reasons behind the phenomenon. In the end, it didn’t really matter. All he knew was he was the only alpha within about a thousand mile radius, and he was a complete and total disappointment.

Or the one where Harry is a shy, nerdy alpha, Louis is a loud omega punk, and there's more to both of them than their reputations.

**557.[Baby Look What You've Done to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3156806?view_adult=true)**

_The next day kind of turns everything upside down, though. Louis gets another lingerie catalogue addressed to Harry. He’s about to toss it when he sees a personalized note stuck to the front; it thanks Harry for his previous purchases and offers him a complimentary six-month subscription to their magazine free of charge. It’s a unisex lingerie catalogue. Lingerie specifically designed to allow for the existence of penises, apparently, judging from the bulging cocks covered in lace that he sees as he flips through the pages. His breath catches in his throat at the thought of a faceless Harry -- mysterious, odd Harry -- dressed up in his purchases, whatever they may be._

_He thinks he needs a lie down, to be honest._

[louis moves into harry's old flat. harry gets a lot of mail.]

**558.[Black Dagger](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13575045/chapters/31156734)**

“Who are you?” Louis whispered.  
“I’m here for you”  
“For me?” Dizziness caused Louis to reach out for the wall, “where are you going to take me?” Louis asked confused.

To the bridge? Where he’d get rid of his body?  
“Are you going to kill me fast?” Louis mumbled “Or slow?”  
The man reached out and grabbed Louis’ chin, tilting his face back up towards him.

“Not gonna kill you. Protect.”  
As his head bent down, Louis told himself he’d fight, he just had to get his body to obey. He took a deep breath.  
Good heavens, he smelled fantastic. Fresh, clean sweat. A dark, masculine musk. That smoke.  
The man’s lips touched his neck and Louis heard him inhale.  
“You’re almost ready.”

**559.[Got Me an Appetite, Now I Can Taste It](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14323035)**

It's a hot, June night when Louis spots the man in the crowd, and it's about to get hotter.

**560.[The Sparks We Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15153872/chapters/35142323)**

When Louis' eyes catch on a beautiful man across a crowded room at The Script concert, he becomes instantly infatuated and announces he wants to marry a guy like that. His date for the evening doesn't take too kindly to his monumental life decision.

Harry, on the other hand, is simply enjoying a concert when he sees a man with beautiful blue eyes - on the arm of someone else - look as though he wants to approach him. The  _nerve_  of some men. Harry doesn't need that kind of "only out for a fling" charmer in his life, so Harry soundly rejects him without even saying a word.

Why then, can he not stop thinking about him?

Life takes many twists and turns, but eventually, everyone ends up exactly where they belong.

**561.[Let's Savour What We're Falling Over](https://archiveofourown.org/works/704115#main)**

West Wing AU (loosely); in other words everyone works in the white house and louis likes getting coffee with the washington post reporter in his briefing room.

**562.[The World Could Show Nothing to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2832956)**

_“You really want to know?” he mumbles._

_“Yes.”_

_“Even if you won’t be able to do anything to help?”_

_“Well, I mean we could punch his fucking—“_

_“Niall! Yes, even if that’s the case.”_

_“Okay,” Harry pushes himself up, and folds his legs underneath himself. “Well, the truth is. Actually… I’m in love. With, you know. Louis.”_

Wherein Louis is a washed-up popstar and Harry is his stylist's assistant, Liam has a crush on supermodel Zayn Malik and boys are really bad at expressing emotions, but really good at Titanic re-enactments.

**563.[Sing You Butterflies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317385)**

Louis stares for a moment before some primal sympathetic force in him activates. He  _has_  to help this boy. He can hardly walk, and he seems so young (yet ageless, beyond age, like a sea turtle or a parrot or a tree or something else odd and magical), and on top of all that, he has body glitter clinging to his skin, like that roll-on stuff his sisters used to use as preteens, only pink-gold and twice as thick. It’s, like, professional grade. He’s also wearing grass- and dirt-stained pink silk women’s underwear, so  _maybe_  he’s from London. Maybe he’s a drag queen who crawled all the way from a nightclub in Soho just to save Louis from his horribly mundane and woefully heterosexual neighbours out here in the middle of nowhere.

\---

or, Harry’s a clumsy unicorn who accidentally stomps on a witch’s garden and is turned into a human as punishment, so he wanders into a nearby village covered in glitter, still figuring out how to walk on two feet, and meets the fairy-tale-fine Louis, who has to teach him how to live as a human and stop him from eating soap.

**564.[So Kiss Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054923/chapters/2112320)**

Harry's stuck in the football stands alone and falls a bit in love with Louis, the little-too-forward boy who's sat beside him. 

**565.[When You Kiss Me Heaven Sighs](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14966978)**

University AU where they have a morning class together and Louis always walks in late and has obviously just woken up and Harry thinks that the grumpy person who sits in front of him is the cutest thing ever. He's trying to keep his fond stares to a minimum. It's a work in progress.

**566.[All I Want is Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15298698#main)**

As first dates go, it's a good one.

**567.[My Saddle's Waiting](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15334752/chapters/35579868)**

Harry smiled when the Chicago skyline came into view, its imposing cloud-scraping towers nestled into the edge of lake Michigan. The air was crisp and biting, as it was more often than not in the midwest in February, but that didn’t stop him from rolling his windows down to allow a bit of that infamous wind to fill his lungs. He put the pedal to the floor, cruising down Lake Shore Drive, weaving in and out of traffic as his pretty Shelby GT350 tore up the asphalt. Sometimes it felt like he spent all year waiting for this trip, the two weeks he got to play in the city of broad shoulders. The Chicago Auto Show.

\----

When Harry finds himself in charge of Ford's installation at the Chicago Auto Show, there's already a lot on the line. Little does he know that a seemingly harmless bet on the fastest pony car might just up the stakes even more. With the help of a few familiar friends, Harry finds out that sometimes it's not about the destination, but who's along for the ride. And that Niall will not be denied his churros.

**568.[Decorated Emergency](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8605213)**

So what if they kissed once. It was the end of a shift that had seemed to drag on for twelve days instead of twelve hours. Their doctor was slow and felt the need to transfer every single patient, putting more work on every member of staff. Harry was stressed. Louis was the one who crowded him up against the door in the break room. It was Louis' fault, he was always pulling shit.

**569.[Hold My Heart](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9281468)**

“Excuse me, mate, I’m the window seat here.” The voice was soft, apologetic, and accented in something a bit unfamiliar — northern England, maybe, Harry thought.

“Oh,” Harry jumped to his feet and moved aside, “I’m sorry, I didn’t see you standing there.”

The other man laughed as he swung a bag into the overhead compartment and slid into the seat. “You were well caught up in that book, mate. What are you reading?”

Harry paused, wondering how to explain the fact that he was reading an epic and x-rated romance that was the story of a relationship between a prince and the man he’d enslaved. “Oh, you know, just some fiction my sister recommended.” He turned to look at the man and froze.

Sitting next to him was Louis Tomlinson.

***

Or, the one where famous Louis Tomlinson offers his hand and a lot more to his seat mate on a transatlantic flight.

**570.[Researching Volcanoes, and Blowing My Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/works/816389)**

au; there's a gym and a juice bar and a surplus of dumb flirty boys being dumb and flirty.

**571.[Long Hair Don't Care](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2303519)**

_He catches his breath and stands, brushing dirt off of his breeches when he hears a scared peep behind him. Louis spins around, startled, and is greeted by the sight of an extremely pale boy with extremely luscious dark brown curls. His hand starts to reach out involuntarily to try and pet his hair, but he stops it quickly and tries to smooth it into a bow. He glances up, fluttering his lashes, and levels the trembling boy with a charming smile._

_“Hi,” he drawls. He doesn’t see the frying pan until it’s too late. Everything goes black._

[harry is sheltered and louis is a thief. or, a tangled au.]

**572.[Watch Me Apply the Pressure, All Decked in Lace and Leather](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175416#main)**

_The problem is, he’s never had this sort of problem with his clients before. He’s young, yes, and he’s heard some of the elderly women who come in mutter disdainfully about “shameful new-age hippie tree-huggers,” but he’s the consummate professional. He keeps the line between him and his clients firmly in place. But Louis…Louis is his _type_. Sexy. Sexy is his type, and Louis is it. If they’d met in a club instead, Harry would probably be humping his leg right now. As it is, he’s barely resisting the desire to grind against him on the table._

_But there’s a part of him that wonders if Louis might be up for it._

[harry is a masseuse. louis needs a massage.]

**573.[Don't Even Need to Touch Me, Baby, Just Breathe On Me.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1142421#main) **

_About three things Harry Styles is absolutely positive. First, he definitely did _not_  read all four  _Twilight_  books. Second, there is a part of him – and he knows exactly how potent that part of him is – that wants to test the science behind sucking Professor Tomlinson’s brain out through his dick. And third, Harry is unconditionally and irrevocably in lust with his Professor._   
_So yes, Harry Styles is a cliché. He’s seen this plotline unfold in porn all the time. He’s not sure if leaning over his desk and offering up his arse for a spanking will yield the same results, however._

[louis is harry’s professor. harry is a cliche.]

**574.[Baby Thinking of You Keeps Me Up All Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1074132#main)**

_Louis sputters in response, shaking his head wildly. Harry moves closer, placing his hand on Louis’ chest and trailing it up towards his neck to curve around. “I am younger than you. Bet you like that. Think you can push me around.”_

_Louis fishmouths, glaring at Harry who reminds him suspiciously of a shark at the moment. He smells blood in the water._

_“Is that what this is about, Louis?” Harry asks. He leans in and fits his mouth against Louis’ earlobe, huffing hot breaths into his ear. “You want to fuck me, don’t you?”_

[harry is a 19 y/o singer and louis is a 29 y/o actor with no love for teenage popstars.]

**575.[Taste and Plead](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12374712#main)**

_They’ve been together for years, Louis knows exactly how Harry asks for things, and exactly what it is he’s asking for. He wants what’s coming tonight, wants what’s waiting for him in this hotel room. And who has Louis ever been to deny Harry what he wants?_

_The key sounds in the door and Louis turns towards the entry way. As soon as Harry shuts the door locking it behind him, Louis’ on him._

_“I asked you to do one little thing and you couldn’t even handle that, could you?”_

_Harry fish-mouths for a moment before settling on, “You saw the live stream?"_

_“Of course I saw the bloody live stream! I watch it every time, you knew I’d be watching. You knew I’d be watching and you chose to completely ignore what I’d told you before you left. I give you one small, simple little task and you can’t even follow through with that!”_

\--

Or, the one where Harry wants something, and Louis' never been one to deny his boy anything.

**576.[Make a Dime Go One Hundred](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/hlbdsmexchange/works/15059882#main)**

“Hey, Haz,” he says, encouraged in equal parts by the weed and the cocoon they seem to have created around themselves. “Do you think you could trust anyone enough to have full control over you?” he asks into the night, hoping his sentence won’t break their bubble. It doesn’t, if the way Harry’s eyes meet his is any indication.

“What do you mean?” Harry’s voice is barely above a whisper, rough from the singing they had done earlier. Louis wants to keep this memory forever.

“You know, if someone wanted to, uhm,” he coughs, “to tie you up, or blindfold you.”

-

Friends to Lovers AU: Harry volunteers to help Louis experiment with bondage. Things don’t go exactly to plan.

**577.[Where You Lay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13742040/chapters/31576158)**

When Louis's upcoming heat threatens his success at his new dream job, he asks the best (and only) person he can think of to help him through it: his best mates' best mate, Harry Styles. Harry reluctantly accepts, and together the two navigate a strange friends with benefits relationship that quickly turns complicated.

**578.[Something Classic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15392778#main)**

Marcel did  _not_  peak in high school. High school was full of dress codes and bullies and he never would have made it through if not for Zayn and Liam.

College has finally arrived, and Marcel is excited for his chance to finally be able to express himself in ways he wasn't able to before. He never could have accounted for how leaving his high school uniform in the past could change everything.

Especially once he meets Louis Tomlinson.

**579.[Laundry Room](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15397296#main)**

The third Wednesday of the new year, Louis finds himself in the laundry room, just as he was the last Wednesday and the one before that. He’s doing pretty well with his New Year’s Resolution. The only problem so far is the company he finds in the laundry room. It seems that it’s just him and one other boy who’ve chosen late Wednesday nights as prime laundry-doing time. That wouldn’t be a problem except for who the other boy is.

He’s seen this boy around; it’s hard to not miss the long-legged, long-haired dream that lives in Louis’ complex. He likes to wear very sheer shirts and very high boots; he is incredibly fucking gorgeous and yeah, Louis’ noticed him but he’s never spoken to him. Until tonight, apparently.

[Louis and Harry are both students living in the same apartment complex. They end up having the same laundry night and time. Louis can't stop staring at Harry and he can't figure out why Harry consistently points out Louis inside-out shirts, and his untied shoes, and messy hair. Enter slow burn-ish flirting, banter, awkwardness, and a lot of laundry.]

 **580.[Down in Atlantis](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Dick_Prints_and_Grey_Sweatpants/works/14734425#main)**  

Harry's sick of his string of shallow relationships and doesn't want to crush on Louis if he's just going to be broken up with after a few months. The heart doesn't always care what you want, though, and Harry's is going to dive in deep.

\--  
_Sunday - Day 5_  
Harry should have known Sean wasn’t serious about him, that Harry was just another lay, albeit a reliable one. He looks at the workout for the day and sighs.

2x (4x canceled dinners)  
2x late night “hey come over” texts before a big exam  
3x unfulfilled promises to visit over the summer

Despite what Harry had been trying to tell himself, their relationship had never made it out of the shallow end.

**581.[I Believe Him When He Tells of Loving Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14665734/chapters/33881343)**

Louis doesn't remember Harry. Harry takes him home.

**582.[I Knew from the First Time](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15294561#main)**

Harry: NICHOLAS I MIGHT CRY THIS GUY IS PERFECT  
Harry: HE STOOD UP FOR THIS ADORABLE WOMAN WHO REMINDS ME OF BARBAEA TO TAKE JKS SEAT  
Harry: Unfortunately this means I don’t have as good a view of him now BIT STILL

Nicholas: You’re a horny bastard who needs to get laid. I am not trusting your judgement on men at the moment.

Harry: I will have you know I have excellent taste in men, horny or not.  
Harry: Besides, you’ve gone far longer without getting laid than I am currently at, so whose judgement should we not be trusting, hmm?

Nicholas: I don’t like what you are implying, thank you very much  
Nicholas: But seriously. I’m not going to believe how beautiful this man supposedly is without a photo

Harry: Grimmy. Are you implying I should take a sneaky pic for you??

Or the one where Harry definitely doesn't take a sneaky pic of Louis on the Tube. Absolutely not. (Except maybe he does.)

**583.[Big Dicked Bottoms Make the Rockin' World Go Round](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15170573)**

Harry was tired of the assumptions made about his sexual preferences and he wasn't afraid to (drunkenly) post on Tumblr about it. The last thing he expected was to find his perfect partner.

**584.[I Could Fall or I Could Fly (Dive Series)](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1067171)**

Newly retired football star Louis Tomlinson has left Manchester for Malibu. As he begins to settle into his new house on the beach, he finds his life here to be very different than the one he left behind. His pop star neighbour likes to drop by unexpectedly, and there's a very fit movie star hiding out next door who seems to have developed a sudden interest in football.

**585.[Look What You've Done to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15242874#main)**

“Seriously, babe.” Louis struggled to keep his voice unaffected but he was starting to go dizzy from the pleasure already. “You’re acting like I was a cam boy or a rent boy or summat.” He pushed his bum purposely against Harry’s crotch. “Not my fault I’m one of the most wanked over dicks in London.”

A growl ripped its way from Harry’s throat and directly into Louis’ ear. “You,” he said with his lips against the shell of Louis’ ear, “have been naughty. And you’re not even sorry.”

“Yeah?” Louis pushed his bum against Harry’s dick again and then once more for good measure. “And what?”

“And you need to be punished.”

****

Or, the one where Harry finds an old nude of Louis' on a porn site, gets jealous and much smut and kink (and fluff!!) ensues.

**586.[I'm Addicted to You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15132644#main)**

They don't get to do what Louis wants until a couple of weeks later, after being knee-deep in work and trying to cover everything that has to do with the topic. They agree on everything Louis would like to experiment with, and Harry agrees mostly on everything. It's not extreme per say, but not having to touch Louis during it, it feels a little too extreme for Harry nonetheless.

At first, he had complained about not wanting to do it because to him it felt that the most important thing of their sex life is when they get to touch each other and transmit each electric, thunder-like feeling they perceive in moments like that. Louis, on the other hand, had pouted, exclaiming that sometimes one had to step out of their comfort zone to experience new things. He had promised that in the first moment Harry would feel uncomfortable or lost in what they were doing he would immediately stop.

**587.[Every Color That You See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15474321)**

It wasn’t often that Louis would sacrifice an afternoon full of relaxing and eating coco pops to look at art from hundreds of years ago. But then again, most days aren’t Zayn Malik’s birthday.

Zayn likes art, Louis does not. Harry gives them both a tour of the National Gallery in London. Flirting and artistic dirty talk ensue.

**588.[Missed Connections: Circumstance Will Decide](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15187628)**

Louis looked at the picture. It couldn’t be. It couldn’t. He zoomed in to get a better look. It was. It most definitely was. It was the blue bandana guy. With his wonderful, beautiful dimples. The wonderful, beautiful dimples that Louis had been searching for all week.

And he was with Liam. Right now. Liam was with Louis’ blue bandana man, at Ed’s gig. The gig that Louis had slept through. Someone upstairs was having a really good laugh at Louis’ expense.

Or - the one where Louis is desperate to track down the cute, fit guy wearing the blue bandana, but the universe seems to have other plans.

**589.[The Wilds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15310824)**

The creatures that Louis observed every day weren't exactly human, but yet they were. Researchers had plucked some of them from their secluded island and transplanted them into an enclosure against their will like a bunch of zoo animals. Louis didn't think they were. But he was only paid to do the yardwork, he didn't have any say about the wilds that lived there. That was until an unfortunate accident changed his life forever and made one wild in particular his top priority.

_(dubcon!!!)_

**590.[Under the Vanilla Sky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5621140)**

Who the hell wears a hat like that on a yacht? That's one of the things Louis thinks when he sees Harry from across the deck of the most expensive, ridiculous boat he's ever been on. He also thinks he'd like to get closer. Just to see what's under those aviators. Just to verify that, yes, in fact, those white swim trunks might be a little see-through when wet. Just to see if someone could really be that hot in real life. On a yacht. In the Caribbean sea just off the coast of St. Barts.

Here's what really happened on that yacht.

Or, my opinion, at least.

**591.[All I Ever Wanted was to Dream Another Sunset with You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5080699)**

"my heart is pounding," louis says. "feels like it might jump out of my chest." harry moves a bit closer to her, and reaches her hand across, using her other one to help her stay upright in the water. her hand is soft and warm on louis' chest, and she feels her heartbeat speed up with her touch.

harry's cheeks darken, and she smiles shyly at louis. "feels like a stampede," she whispers, and louis' loud laugh in response feels wrong somehow. harry gently uses her other hand to guide louis' hand to her own chest, and they're both just treading water now. harry's chest is warm, and her heart is racing almost as fast as louis. "this is how i feel, around you," harry says quietly, and louis drops her hand from harry's chest like she's been burnt.

**592.[Your Eyes Look Like Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4316973)**

harry is half in love with a girl who shes only even spoken to on the phone, peter pan and spidergirl simultaneously. fate has a funny way of working itself out [girl!larry]

**593.[A Love This Strong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14510772/chapters/33524838)**

_No one_ , fell in love, because that’s how They wanted it. That’s just how it was, and that’s how They wanted it to stay, and it  _did_.

Until Harry and Louis came along, and, of course, fell in love.

**594.[Beautiful & Strange](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14252034/chapters/32867229)**

Over the top of Niall’s cackles, Louis heard Zayn say: “I think it’s…. A spaceship.”

Louis and Niall turned to him in bafflement. Zayn put his hands up in surrender. “What! It’s clearly floating, so it’s not a rock, and it’s not made of wood or plastic or metal.”

Louis didn’t even bother telling him that, no, of course it’s not a spaceship, this isn’t the x-files.

OR: A story in which Harry is an alien looking to be found, and Louis does the finding. (And vice versa.)

**595.[Getting to Know Your Hybrid, an Owner's Manual](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1102941)**

Harry's therapist suggests that he should get a pet. Liam might have found the perfect one for him.

**596.[Crystal Fighters](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4036252)**

In which Niall forces Louis to meet a fortune teller, Harry is the curly haired wonder boy who can’t be trusted when drunk, and fate - combined with Niall’s nagging powers - brings them together.

(In the house next door, Liam has a thing for sharp jawlines and walks around in costumes that no one understands, except maybe Zayn, who wants nothing more than to  _understand_  Liam completely.)

**597.[Focal Point](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15594468#main)**

_By the time you read this, I’ll be gone, so don’t bother looking._  
_Last night was lovely, Harry, I’m sure you agree. Sorry to run, but that’s just how life works sometimes, I’m sure you understand._

_Don’t forget about me. xx_

_P.S. Thanks for the money_

**598.[High Enough for You to Pull Me Under](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15652692/chapters/36356022)**

_“Huh,” Harry says, sarcasm dripping over his words. “You seemed to get over it just fine, after a while. You were basically the king of the whole school. I don’t know anyone who had a_ better _time at school than you, actually.” Louis has no response to this, because, well, he has no idea how it had all actually went down._

_Harry takes his silence as cowardice, as he should. “Anyway.” Harry strolls on long legs into the back room and rolls out another keg. “Water under the bridge, right?” It slams into the floor when he rights it, and Louis is lost again._

_“Harry,” he offers plaintively. “You’re my best mate.”_

_“Yeah. I was.” Harry holds out his hand again, not bothering to wipe the grime from the keg off this time. “Good luck to you, Louis.  
_  
Louis makes a mistake that alters the course of his entire life. The universe wants him to fix it.  _13 Going On 30_  AU.

**599.[Hold Me Closer](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1585649/chapters/3369347)**

Louis Tomlinson is one of the most promising dancers of the English National Ballet, on track to become the youngest principal dancer in the company's history. That is, until forces conspire to significantly complicate his life, including: a surprise ballet, an unfairly attractive guest choreographer, and being pushed into a rivalry with his best mate. Featuring lots of wine, dancing, pining, and a happy ending.

**600.[I Could Stay Right Here and Burn in This All Day](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/AutumnBottomLouisFicExchange/works/2642135#main)**

Harry and Louis meet in a coffeeshop, and then they end up being kind of married without meaning to be, and then they have sex. The end.

(A coffeeshop AU that became a university AU that devolved into PWP.)

**601.[I Won't Give Up so Come and Get Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15500763#main)**

“I can’t believe you’ve roped me into this.”

Liam sighs and looks at his best friend slash flat mate behind him through the mirror he is currently standing in front of. “What are you talking about Louis? How have I roped you into this?”

Louis is lying sprawled out on his back on Liam’s bed, watching him try on his eighth top from a pile on the chair next to him. “You know perfectly well how. I was quite content spending my Friday night staying in watching Netflix with a takeaway and now I’m being forced to go on a blind date with some bloke while you make bedroom eyes at your new boy toy.”

Liam turns towards him, hands on his hips. his face set in a deep frown. “That’s a load of shit. Firstly, I didn’t force you, you were perfectly up for it last week when I asked, you’re just getting pissy with me because you are nervous. Secondly, it is not a blind date. Zayn suggested that he meet you as you’re my best friend and then I suggested he bring along his best friend to make it a bit more even, who said anything about you guys getting together?”

Or

The one where Louis meets Harry and it all just seems too good to be true...

**602.[If Ignorance be Bliss](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15195356)**

_“Uhh” Louis hears first. Then the creaking. The fucking creaking of it all. The bed, which Louis knows is basically a glorified camp bed with its awkward wheels at the bottom and wooden board behind it, begins thudding. The banging is rhythmic, Louis can’t help imagining the poorly stifled moans of them both, Harry’s awkwardly lanky limbs and skinny hips jerking with about as much finesse as an eighteen year old can manage (read: not a lot). There is a moment where Louis is almost certain he hears Harry say_ “shhh, uhh, my roommate”  _and... The audacity of that. Louis is simply too outraged now to do anything, including get turned on, and simply waits until Harry’s stupid dick gives up (it sounded like she didn’t come -_ Ha,  _Louis thinks bitterly)._

Uni AU: Harry is too experienced, and Louis just wants to get to experience him.

**603.[It's Coming Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15290316#main)**

Harry hates football and is reluctantly dragged to Hyde Park to watch the semi-final. It’s not the football that catches his eye though, it’s the cute blue-eyed boy at the next VIP balcony...

Or the one where Harry and Louis are strangers who meet at the England vs Croatia semi-final match being screened in London and maybe find what it is they've been searching for.

**604.[On a Wednesday, in a Cafe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15688359)**

“What can I get for you today?” he asked without looking up, arranging the last of the pastries.

“Have any recommendations? Never been here before, actually.” Harry hit his head on the top of the case in his haste to look at the source of the voice. It was a really beautiful voice, small and high and just lovely, if a voice could be lovely. Harry thought so. “Alright, mate?” the man asked when Harry finally composed himself, rubbing the top of his head as he took his place at the register.

Harry opened his eyes, and fuck. If Harry had thought his voice was lovely, the man himself was on a whole other level. “Alright, mate?” He repeated and shit. Harry had been openly staring for quite awhile, hadn’t he?

“Yeah,” Harry replied, and it came out sounding like a semi trailer running over gravel. He cleared his throat. “Yeah,” he repeated. “Um, the cherry danish is quite good, I think. ’S my favorite.”

The man smiled. “One cherry danish it is, then.”

OR Harry’s spent the last year with six locks on his door, a pair of too-flamboyant boots buried in the back of his closet, and insecurity issues the size of a mammoth. Louis changes some of that, but Harry changes the most.

**605.[Sit Next to Me](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HLSummerExchange2018/works/15541968)**

Harry Styles of One Direction always gets what he wants. Well, nearly always. What he can’t seem to figure out is why the very fit man who comes to assist Liam’s tattoo artist seems to have zero interest in him. Is Louis Tomlinson the straightest man alive? Or does Louis showing up for every show on tour mean something more is going on?

**606.[Waiting for Someone Who Needs Me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199730)**

_Harry huffed in frustration. His feet pigeon-toed as he took a step forward. “None?” he asked with a hint of desperation. “You have nothing that you need?”_

_Louis shook his head. “Listen. I’ve a million things that I want, like for the Donny Rovers to get to finals and for our band to do well and to write better songs and for my mum to be able to pay off her mortgage, but I don’t_  need _any of those things. There’s a difference.”_

AU: Harry is a genie, and Louis doesn't think he needs anything.

**607.[What Our Souls Were Meant to Do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15339669/chapters/35591979)**

All Harry’s father wants is for his son to marry as soon as possible and give their family another heir. All Harry wants to do is fall in love.

**608.[When the Sun Won't Let You Sleep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14930342/chapters/34588652)**

Four years ago, Louis Tomlinson left the UK to live on an Antarctic research station for reasons best left in the past. He’s carved out a life for himself on the ice and has dedicated himself to his research, his friends, and especially the Halley VI research station. He’s less than thrilled when he learns that Harry Styles, a glaciologist from another base who once broke his heart, will be coming to Halley, and he’s definitely unprepared for the upheaval Harry brings with him.

**609.[White Ibis](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HL_summerfest/works/1916466)**

au. they work at a zoo. it's all very cute.

**610.[Reckless Serenade](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HL_summerfest/works/1896639#main)**

A Hogwarts AU where Harry and Louis hate each other, but then an acromantula makes them not. Also, there are lots of awkward moments involving erection éclairs and Drarry erotica.

**611.[Box of Rain](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HL_Winter_Fic_Exchange/works/2778518#main)**

Louis is definitely not the next Muhammad Ali, just an illegal boxer with no prospects for the future. Harry is a hippie Uni student that in his free time informally works as a ring boy. Somehow he manages to always get tangled on the ropes and at the same time charm the pants off of all the fighters and patrons. They meet in Manchester in 1977 and, even though they don't seem to have much in common, they... Well, they just sort of click, really.

-

The one with a friendship ruiner game of Monopoly, Harry always ending up in jail for wanting to save the world, Louis face to face with his archenemy and way too many references to 70s music.

Also staring Zayn as a brooding anarchist punk rocker, Liam as the nerdiest and nicest boxer in all Britain and Niall as a bookmarker that can easily convince people to bet fortunes, but can't make his friends realise their mutual crush on each other.

**612.[Bloodsport](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13385238/chapters/30659376)**

“You know how our next game is against the Cardinals, right? You remember how vicious those guys can get. I wanted us to come up with some plays, maybe work on a block from the left—”

Louis stops when he hears a chuckle.

He doesn’t think he’s said anything particularly funny, so he turns to Harry, waiting for an explanation.

“‘S funny, ‘s all.” Harry throws his finished bottle somewhere near the other discarded ones. “This is the first time you’re talking to me in eight months, and it’s  _still_  about football.”

**613.[Oops, I Like You](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HL_summerfest/works/1902048#main)**

He thrives in the attention, at the knowledge he makes these boys with their tattooed dicks and pierced  _whatevers_ , so hot and bothered. These boys with their confident smirks and broad shoulders and  _hands_ , touching Louis wherever they can. Louis reduces them all to a wet, moaning, mess, every time.

Usually he doesn’t see those guys again. It’s not generally part of the  _plan._

But then Harry tightens his grip on the back of Louis’ neck and Louis ducks his head to taste the sweat beading under Harry’s chin, kissing the ink curling up Harry’s neck, then kissing his way down to get his mouth on the god forsaken nipple piercings. He listens to the way Harry breathes his name, and for the first time silently asks,  _Can I keep him?_

**614.[Under All Circumstances](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/round_two/works/1205197)**

When Liam decides to sign up for an online dating website, his main worry is how scary it is to finally have the chance to go out with a boy; he’s definitely not anticipating having to deal with the website glitch that sets him up on a blind date with not just one boy, but four at the same time.

Somehow, the date goes well – so well that the other four convince Liam that they all need to do it again, and for some crazy reason Liam agrees. Maybe it’s because he really likes these loud, ridiculous, frankly gorgeous boys.

But it’s stupid, isn’t it? No matter how good it feels, how much fun Liam has, and how lucky he feels that all these people want to kiss him – five people can’t all go out at the same time. Five-way relationships don’t happen, there’s no way they can all make this work. He’s sure of it.

**615.[In Vogue](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4447910/chapters/10105757)**

'Is that why David Beckham has been featured multiple times on the pages of your life's work? Does your criteria seriously consist of one thing – a man's ass?'  
'Well the ass is a man's best asset,' Harry smirks, holding the Martini glass high up his face. 'And don't call the magazine my life's work. There are far more important things in life, Louis Tomlinson, than what's printed on the pages of a magazine.'

Fashion AU. Louis is the editor in chief of Vogue magazine, and Harry's running British GQ. Featuring Zayn as the crazy creative director and Louis' confidant, Liam as the sports writer that gets to sit front row at fashion week and DJ Neil as the only sane person in the whole story. (There are no skinny jeans in this fic)

**616.[Turn Any Corner, There's Something New](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HL_summerfest/works/1911774)**

AU. After graduating from uni with his degree in Costume Design, Harry Styles is finally ready to start as a dresser on his first real West End show. Nothing can get in his way.

Well, except for maybe dressing Olivier-winner Louis Tomlinson. Who Harry has not-so-secretly been wanking to for years. Even worse, although Louis has never commented publicly on his sexuality, he seems to be paying a worrying amount of attention to Harry's arse. Staying professional proves to be difficult.

(basically lots of fluff, backstage hijinks, and a dab of smut)

**617.[If You Wanna Try Me On](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HL_summerfest/works/1863477)**

To be fair, Harry’d been half asleep when Niall convinced him to put in his CV in the first place. Like, Harry wants to be a proper serious journalist--he’s not about to give up that dream in favour of becoming a personal assistant at a fashion magazine, or...whatever. Harry’s not actually all that sure what Tomlinson Styles even is, beyond his ticket to fame or any of the other things Niall’d spouted off at him, but when he shows up for the interview and is unceremoniously shoved into an office with the Tomlinson part of that equation, all Harry can really think about is that he would like to be a Tomlinson-Styles.

...or the Devil Wears Prada AU that no one wanted. Sort of.

**618.[RimTyme](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15696831)**

“You did look a bit bored, following Liam and your mate around. Almost like…” Harry smirked to himself. “The third wheel.”

The man looked at him in disbelief before scoffing out a laugh.

“Oh, God. No. That was terrible.”

“I have to get myself through the day somehow.” Harry shrugged. “I have no interest in any of this, either.”

“Oh.” The man stood up. “Why do you work here?”

“Bills.”

“Fair.” The man grinned. “I have to tell you, I couldn’t stop laughing when we pulled into the car park. What kind of name is RimTyme, anyway?”

Harry groaned. “Oh, I know. My first week here, I couldn’t take anything seriously. I nearly got myself fired.”

The man laughed, a raspy, lilting sound that made Harry grin.

\---

Harry is chronically bored at work, until a cheeky lad with a penchant for sexual symbolism strolls in.

**619.[Alpha Seeking Alpha](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15884907#main)**

Maybe it's taboo, but Louis can't stop thinking about a strong alpha holding him down and filling him with a knot. Louis may be alpha himself yet there's a corner of the internet where he can get what he wants. He finally has the courage to do it.

**620.[The Sound of Silence](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15087374#main)**

Early the next morning, Louis had been scrolling through Twitter when he first saw the wild conspiracy.

What if the person in the VIP box is actually Xander?

Louis had almost choked on his coffee. Xander? Of all the people Harry had been connected to over the last few years, this person was speculating Harry was secretly in love with Xander Ritz?

**621.[What a Heavenly Way to Die](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15928577#main)**

She’s thought about it a lot, and two big things seem to be holding her back, aside from the uncontrollable  _paralysis_ that overtakes her body every time she so much as tries to sneak a hand under the waistband of Harry’s knickers.

\---

Or, Louis is afraid to do stuff to Harry, who has done a lot of stuff to her.

**622.[Don't Let the Tide Come](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15833982/chapters/36870303)**

"It holds the peace, Louis. And peace is good for our people. And above all else what is our goal as leaders?” His father asked, at least once a week during their lunches together.

“To provide a stable and prosperous country so our people may flourish and want for nothing,” Louis said, the mantra he might as well cross stitched onto a pillow for how often he repeated it.

“Exactly. We go and meet with the othe tribes once every ten years to hold the peace, agree decade long trade, and re-establish borders. And then?”

“We go back home and don’t think of them again.”

“And why is that?”

At this point Louis would have to hold in his sigh, his spine always feeling like it was starting to pulse. “Because fire is spread by air. Fire consumes the earth.”

“And water?”

The pulsing of his spine was most prominent when Louis said, “fire is snuffed out by the water.”

aka King Louis of the fire tribe has a week to find his water tribe soulmate. This would be infinitely easier if the four tribes on the continent were not isolated from one another.

**623.[We'll Be Together (Even When You're Lost)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Larry_Soulmate_Fic_Exchange/works/15656979#main)**

_Louis is confused. Does Harry want to date him? But why? Is he looking for a casual friends-with-benefits arrangement? Does he think they are soulmates?  
Louis almost wants to laugh at how ridiculous the idea is. Nothing's changed. His body feels the same as it did a hundred years ago. Unchanging, stuck in time. He'd definitely notice if he found his soulmate. Maybe Harry doesn't know it yet, but dating people in the hopes that they turn out to be your soulmate if you just wait long enough, never works out._

or, the one where you don't age until you meet your soulmate, Louis has been twenty years old for a long time and just wants to grow old with Harry.

**624.[A Fire in Us](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Larry_Soulmate_Fic_Exchange/works/15345264#main)**

_Louis had always thought it wouldn’t catch him off-guard. If he ever got his Time, he would be ready, and he would be calm, and he would make his way to wherever his soulmate waited for him and blow them away with how ready and calm he was._

_When he got his Time on that Monday, years after he had stopped fantasizing about meeting his soulmate, Louis was not ready, and he was not calm. What he was was late._

(Or, the one where Harry waits and Louis worries.)

**625.[Satelite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16173227/chapters/37790267#workskin) **

_“It’s been three years since I’ve had a proper hot meal,” Louis says finally. “I have no idea where my family is, or if any of them are even still alive. The only reason I’ve been able to keep myself alive for as long as I have is because I keep to myself, stay guarded, stay hidden. It’s the only way I know how to live,” he says._  

_Harry wants to cry, but he tries to put on a brave face when Louis finally meets his eyes. “You’re safe here. You don’t have to be so guarded around me,” Harry says quietly, earnestly._

_“That’s very sweet of you,” Louis says, putting his fork down. “But yes I do. Especially around you.”_

Or, Harry finds out that someone's been living in his house without him knowing, but instead of kicking him out, he falls in love with him.

**626.[I Can't Help but Think of You](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/autumncozyficexchange/works/2349950)**

_He looks up and Harry's brows are furrowed and his already pouty lips are turned down farther into a frown. "You really think I'm going to evaluate you from past experiences? You — you think I'm going to evaluate you at all? Lou," he says, his voice soft as he sits on Louis' bed, "you could be absolutely atrocious at sex and I'd still want to have it with you every second of the day because it's you and I'd be as close as physically possible to you and I love you."_

_Louis kind of feels like he wants to burst. He loves Harry so much that he wants to explode rainbows and butterflies and condoms and lube and everything happy and lovable. He realises Harry's waiting for his answer while he's been smiling to himself. "I'm just not ready yet, y'know? I've — I've been watching porn all day to try to learn something," he says, blushing down into his lap. Harry laughs and looks fondly at him, wrapping him up in his arms._

_"That's alright love. Whenever you're ready. I could wait forever."_

just another nervous!virgin!louis fic where they're in university and everything's cute and fluffy and dandy.

**627.[A Reptile Dysfunction](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/round_two/works/1148358) **

Or, Louzard.

"So what's wrong with me then?" Louis says.

"Well, I'm no expert..." Liam says. "But in my opinion, I’d have to guess, well. Yer a lizard, Louis!”

**628.[I Know How to Whisk (but Teach Me Anyway)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15811896/chapters/36805536#workskin)**

Louis scrunched his eyebrows in confusion. “I don’t understand. Unmated alphas don’t just go into a rut out of nowhere. Unless…”

Louis grabbed onto Niall’s arm in desperation. “Am I a homewrecker? Does Harry have a mate? Oh my God, was he not flirting? Did the change in his scent not have anything to do with my smell yesterday? Did I just make that up!?”

Louis let go of Niall and dropped his face in his hands. “I knew it was too good to be true.”

“You’re an idiot,” Niall stated. Louis looked up to find Niall rolling his eyes. He snapped his laptop closed and moved to stand up. “I need to get some work done. Why don’t you stay here and think back to ABO dynamics 101.”

With that Niall hopped off the couch and headed to his room. He stopped and turned to Louis before he made it to the hall and said, “Oh, and Lou. You may want to reconsider your outlook on soulmates.”

Louis yelled after him. “Soulmates aren’t a thing, Niall!”

Or the one in which banana bread just might make Louis change his mind about soulmates.

**629.[The We Kiss (All I Wanna Do is Have a Good Time)](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/HL_summerfest/works/2076243#main)**

Harry shuffles further into the room, timidly taking a seat on one of the chairs set in front of Louis’ table. He keeps his eyes on the floor, fumbling for words. “Sorry, I’m just—it’s just that I’m a bit nervous. And, uh, I wasn’t really expecting for you to look so—” he cuts himself off, just in time to keep himself from saying  _beautiful_.

“Young?” Louis guesses, and Harry just nods, going along with it. “Yeah, don’t worry. I get that a lot, mate. People don’t really expect you to be head writer at twenty-nine. They think to get the job you have to be in your forties, or something.”

So a five-year age gap. Cool.

(harry is a potential new writer for a comedy show. louis is his kind-of boss. they flirt. stuff happens.)

**630.[Just Call Me Inspiration](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15432270/chapters/35820735)**

_The truth is Louis knows he’s going to hell, if there is such a thing, but it isn’t because he writes erotic fiction for a living. If anything, it’s because his muse, the reason he’s inspired to write about people shagging in increasingly creative ways everyday, is the sweetest, loveliest, most genuine (and completely oblivious) future children-book illustrator in the world._

(Or, the one where Louis is a writer, Harry is an art student, and they inspire each other in very different ways.)

**631.[There's No Fair in Farewell](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15861126/chapters/36947802)**

When Harry and Louis, two Cupids who have been bringing people together for decades, are tasked with making Soulmates Liam and Zayn fall in love, it proves to be much harder than expected. But maybe, just maybe, that isn’t such a bad thing after all.

**632.[Can't You See (What You Do to Me)?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15712284)**

All of a sudden he was pushed face first against the wall. “What the -?”

He felt hot breath on the outside of his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

“You didn’t think this was over, did you?”

“Harry? What the fuck are you doing? Did you call me up here?”

“I told you I was gonna give you what you wanted,” his voice was deep and raspy as he pushed up against Louis. "Did you actually think I was talking about the parking space this whole time?"

Or - Two men. One parking space. Lots of pranks, lots of persistence, lots of passion.

**633.[Cupid's Chokehold](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215603/chapters/9529689)**

_But - naively, stupidly, blindly - Harry holds out hope for a love that’s written across the stars. He can’t give up the feeling that there’s someone out there, waiting for him._

_He’s just going to have to wait for them, too._

Or: Louis is a Cupid who tries to match up Niall and Harry. It doesn't work out as planned.

**634.[Adrenaline](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15858372/chapters/36940470)**

“Harry Styles,” Nameless Boy who now has a name says. Louis is too busy having an internal crisis to realize the boy has just introduced himself as Harry Styles. Harry Styles, only son of Des Styles, PhD, Dean of Harvard Medical School. Harry Styles, known by everyone and their grandmother. Harry Styles, star rower. Harry Styles, youngest enrolled student in graduate school at Harvard University.  
_Oh my god_ , Louis thinks, mortified.  _I just slept with Harry Styles._  
As he reaches out tentatively to shake the boy’s hand, another thought hits him.  
_Oh my god. Harry Styles is gay._

~

louis tomlinson, college dropout, up and coming dj, and gay activist, is the notorious owner of exclusive underground gay club, adrenaline.

harry styles, med student by day, partier by night, child prodigy and seemingly heterosexual son of harvard professors, is the youngest and arguably the smartest student at harvard medical school.

or: a one night stand wasn't supposed to become the greatest love story of the 21st century.

**635.[Ain't Had None Like You in a While](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1319908)**

It kind of sucks that instead of using time travel to go back and kill Hitler, Simon Cowell chooses to use it to get his clients to advise younger versions of themselves. Sixteen-year-old Harry's not bitter, it's just that his relationship with Louis was complicated enough before he saw him with hot dad hair.

**636.[A Rhythm in Rush](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8987632)**

_They walk slow, unhurried, and they talk about everything, the earth and the glaciers and themselves, little bits and pieces. Harry finds himself falling open, caving in like the crevices that run like cold veins from the icy lakes. It feels strange to talk this way. He feels like he should be having this conversation hidden under his covers, whispering in the dark. It feels like the kind of talk that means too much, that means trust and revealing the small things that make up the bigger ones, except they’re both barely blinking an eye._  
-

Harry is a WWF journalist with big dreams and Louis is a glaciologist that flies helicopters for fun. Greenland is an odd place to spend Christmas, but just maybe, the perfect place to fall headfirst into love.

**637.[I Wanna be More Than Friends](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15786303#main)**

He hadn't meant to scent Harry. They were best friends and that was it. Scenting best friends wasn't exactly socially acceptable.

"Lou," Harry whispered.

Louis jumped at his name and sat up straighter to provide a bit of distance between himself and Harry.

"You can't scent me, Lou," Harry stated.

Which of course Louis couldn't scent him. They were best friends.

"I mean," Harry continued. "I wouldn't mind exactly, but if I can't scent you, I don't think you should scent me."

"What do you mean you can't scent me? I mean, I get it because we're best friends but..."

"I mean I can't smell you, Louis. I fucking can't smell you. I can't smell anything, okay?"

Or the one where Harry’s an alpha with no sense of smell, Louis’ an omega who isn’t allowed to scent his best friend, and that’s all they’ll ever be. Obviously.

**638.[Love Me Please](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Larry_Soulmate_Fic_Exchange/works/16069313)**

Louis hates Harry, which is fine because he would really rather prefer to avoid him at all costs.

The only problem?

They're soulmates.

**639.[Our Own Little French Club](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15317922/chapters/35539332)**

It's a simple movie night. Or is it? Louis invites herself over to watch a movie with Harry, and the question of whether or not it's a date waits for an answer.

**640.[The Contest](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3286154/chapters/7171013)**

Harry, Zayn, Niall, and Louis all call dibs on Liam.

**641.[Get Off and Vote](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16215668)**

Niall lets out a loud laugh, “Hey, listen to this. You know how elections are Tuesday? It says the Babeland on the edge of campus is giving out free toys to the first 100 people that show their ‘I Voted’ sticker.”

“How patriotic.” Louis laughs. “Maybe I should go.”

**642.[Lambing Season](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16125575/chapters/37673117)**

“Shut up,” Louis says, an involuntary grin tugging at his mouth. It’s not every boy who will stand in the middle of a cold barn in a suit and play musician trivia. “I’m Louis.”

//lambing season brings sleep deprivation, noisy alarms, cold barns, demanding animals, and warm strangers.

**643.[Lend Me Your Hand](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16086848/chapters/37568612)**

Society has long since decided that the soulmarks everyone is born with are entirely unfashionable. They're just another way for people of a lower class to scam their way into marrying above their station.

Lord Louis Tomlinson, Viscount Loring, on the other hand, has always believed that he will find his soulmate one day. Despite preparing for a match his whole life, he is entirely unprepared for the arrival of Gemma Styles' younger brother.

Harry Styles has been traveling and away from society for over a year. Coming back, he intends to spend time with his sister, and slowly reacquaint himself with life in town. He doesn't need to wait around for a soulmark to determine how his life will play out.

**644.[Knot Safe for Work](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16372154)**

The world is magical, Louis is a wizard, Harry is a Were, there are spells for lube and supernatural kinks are definitely a thing.

**645.[Like a Walk in the Park](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14717297)**

Louis needs a million dollars, needs a full redo and apology for Mass Effect 3, needs to redeem his birthday massage certificate. Louis does not need to sit exposed under an open sky and control his facial muscles for hours on end in front of his horrible helpless crush and three most merciless (best) friends. But Zayn is running out to the living room to hide all the controllers, so he’s got no freaking choice.

//or, OT5 has a park day. Louis will probably survive.

**646.[Treat Mothman with Kindness](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16402718)**

“Does anyone else ever think mothman is... Kinda hot?”  
“No?” Zayn squinted, frowning. “Louis? The fuck?”

In which Louis, Liam, Niall and Zayn are amateur cryptozoologists and Harry is the creature they find in the woods of a small north-western town.  
ft. lots of glitter and shrieking and a whole shed full of lesbian cats.

**647.[Even Your Honey Dew](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280126)**

It probably says something about Harry that he’s so obsessed with another omega’s arse.

**648.[If I Loved You Less](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16280123/chapters/38072591)**

Beautiful omega Louis Tomlinson is set to make his come out in London society and determined to find a mate in his first Season. With the help and protection of his oldest friend, Lord Niall Mendes, he takes Society by storm.

Being a wealthy and titled alpha means Lord Harry Styles has grown used to avoiding unmated omegas...until now. This Season he finds himself at every Society event just for a chance to speak with the omega with the flashing blue eyes.

Louis has the aristocracy at his feet and all the suitors he could hope for, but his secrets may ruin his chance at a love match.

**649.[The Haunting of Louis Tomlinson](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13285218/chapters/30400680)**

“I'm not afraid of ghosts,” Louis said.

Every single magnet unstuck itself from the fridge and fell to the floor in a clattering cascade.

“I'm only a little afraid of ghosts,” Louis said.

***  
OR: Louis is a plucky Gothic Heroine, Harry is a Mournful Spirit, and Big Country Houses are full of mystery and suspense, as Big Country Houses ever are!

**650.[Won't You Wear My Watermark](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6054046/chapters/13879312)**

The new Earl of Harrisson is a young man, an impulsive romantic, forced to shoulder too much responsibility far too soon. He is also Louis’ soulmate, but there’s nothing to be done about that. At least, as far as Louis is concerned.

The Earl, it seems, will take some convincing.

(A slow burn Regency AU featuring secrets, seduction and, our favourite, soulmarks.)

**651.[Bleeding Love](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GirlDirectionFicFest/works/16374062)**

_“I’m Harry,” Styles says like Louis didn’t know and she gestures for Louis to have a seat. “You want anything?”_

_Louis is still considering running. This is absurd. Styles should be shooting daggers at Louis through her eyes, but she’s not. She’s looking at Louis like she’s a riddle waiting to be solved._

Louis is an animal rights activist who throws red paint at fur coat wearing it-girl Harry Styles. Then there's a crack in the surface and something new starts bleeding through.

**652.[There's Such a Lot of World to See](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16513055/chapters/38677892)**

_“Why do you keep looking at me like that?” Harry asks, thumbing at Louis’ hip._    
 _“Like what?” Louis asks breathlessly._    
 _“Like you’ve seen a ghost or summat,” Harry muses. “You did it all the time the other day and you did it just now.”_    
 _Louis swallows hard, studying him intently._    
 _“You remind me of someone,” Louis says softly, tucking a curl behind Harry’s ear. “Someone I lost.”_

Louis has seen a great many things throughout his travels in time and space, but only one he can’t explain: He keeps meeting the same boy, who says the same thing to him each time. The boy should be impossible.

Maybe he is.

A love story that defies the boundaries of space and time. Doctor Who AU.

**653.[Something in the Way She Moooves](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GirlDirectionFicFest/works/16419917)**

Harry is a veterinary science student who's failing all her science classes and a softball-playing lesbian who runs away from the ball. She chose her major because of her love of cows. She joined the softball team because of Louis.

**654.[Firebird](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15660771)**

Half the time Harry wanted to strangle his soulmate and the other half, well, no, the other half he wanted to outright murder them.

\- the hp/soulmate au where your soulmate can control your patronus. Featuring pranks, frustration, friendship, and a whole lotta magic.

**655.[Our Sweetest Memorial](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275296/chapters/38059538)**

Ever since Harry was forced to break off an engagement five years ago, he resolved to never marry for the remainder of his life. Now his family must move out of his beloved Kellynch Hall to recover some of their debts that their father had accumulated. The last thing Harry expected was for the new tenants to be related to his former fiancee. And for that fiancee to come back to Somersetshire a much more wealthy man that still holds resentment for their past. A Persuasion AU.

**656.[24K Magic](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16593773/chapters/38888015#workskin)**

“I know, I bet you want an autograph.”

An...what? Louis’ jaw drops open, actually hangs open, as he gapes at him in absolute and utter disbelief. Right here, on a Friday night in London, Louis has happened upon the biggest douchebag in the history of the world. Surely he should contact someone. A record-keeping organisation or something.

“You think I want an autograph,” Louis repeats slowly. Maybe if the guy hears the words back clearly enough he’ll comprehend the level of asshole he’s throwing out into the universe.

It doesn’t work, Mr. Douchebag of the Century just smirks and leans into Louis’ space, well more into his space, “Mmhmm, we’ll have to go up to my Penthouse. That’s where I keep my pens.”

or

A fic based on 24k Magic by Bruno Mars, in which Harry's a mess and famous, Louis is a mess and not, Liam and Zayn are probably hiding something, and Niall is a horrible flatmate.

**657.[Technicolor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15827772/chapters/36851085)**

When the small town of Twin Lakes begins experiencing a string of serial murders, a team of detectives is called in to help. Louis is the head of the team and meets a hard-headed psychic who everyone else seems to believe is the one who will solve the case.  
Louis isn't so sure.

OR  
The slow-burn, hate-to-love, crime au where Harry is a psychic, Louis is a detective, and the world is against them.

**658.[Doodles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14824112)**

Based on this AU prompt:  _You’re the jerk-face customer that keeps on thumbing through their phone while ordering their drink so I exact revenge by spelling your name wrong on your cup and drawing phallic pictures on your coffee_

Louis is said jerk-face and Harry is said barista.

**659.[I Left My Heart in Melbourne](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/larryabroad/works/14904932) **

Harry rattles off his email, which is disappointingly normal (harrystyles@gmail.com). One of Louis’ favourite parts of his job is keeping a list of all the ridiculous emails that people use (highlights of this week’s list include HotBoiiiii6969 and noGIRAFFESinhereplease).

Louis brings up Harry’s profile on his screen, and shit. He’s gorgeous. Harry is exactly the kind of guy who doesn’t need an app to get dates, he probably has people falling all over him at the supermarket.

♡♡♡

Or: only Harry Styles could manage to fall in love using a dating app... without actually using the dating app. 

**660.[Only Reason](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11455059)**

_“We are so lucky to have with us one of the leading experts on beekeeping in the modern age, Dr. Louis Draper.”_  
No. No, no, no…  
“I know I speak for many of us when I say that this man’s books have guided our practice, or helped us get started,” Harry continued, and Louis watched as the crowd nodded their heads in agreement.  
Oh shit. No. What? No.  
But then Harry was gesturing towards him, saying “Dr. Draper?” into the microphone, the crowd was applauding, and Louis found himself walking up the stairs to the stage.

Or, Louis is most definitely smitten with Harry from the second he sees him, but he is also  _most definitely_  not the world's foremost expert on beekeeping. He decides to roll with it anyway.

**661.[Your Touch is the Only Thing I Feel](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647299)**

Liam. Liam was finally here. Louis kept his eyes closed and cuddled farther into Liam’s side, revelling in the pheromones Louis’ body desperately needed. He wasn’t sure how long Liam had been holding him, but Louis figured it had to have been at least an hour by the way his body had loosened. The need of an alpha’s touch seemed to have been temporarily lifted from his mind.

Louis listened to the sounds of the pub around him. It was louder than before he had fallen asleep and he briefly wondered why Liam hadn’t just woken him to go back to their flat.

“Who the fuck are you?”

Louis’ eyes flew open at the sound of Niall’s voice, and the arm that had been around Louis shoulders lifted in the same instant. He missed the warmth immediately.

Louis looked from Niall’s stormy face over to the person who was definitely not Liam. The alpha Liam impersonator, who smelled a lot better than the actual Liam now that Louis was alert, looked back at Louis with wide eyes and familiar furrowed brows.

Or the one where Louis refuses to settle for just any alpha despite intense touch deprivation. Fortunately Harry isn't just any alpha.

**662.[Tell Them We're Like Magnets](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GirlDirectionFicFest/works/16485323)**

Louis and Harry are roommates and best mates who like to kiss when they're drunk. Louis doesn't want her feelings to ruin things, so she starts seeing someone else, but she still can't seem to stop kissing Harry.

uni au where girl direction/little mix live together and get wasted a lot and make questionable choices.

**663.[Bambi Legs](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/GirlDirectionFicFest/works/16408193)**

_“Oh my god,” Zayn says, rolling her eyes and standing up. “You do know what this means, right?”_  

 _“Yes?” Harry tries, looking up pathetically and hoping Zayn will take pity on her._  

 _“This means she doesn’t even need the fabric she buys from you every other week,” Zayn says slowly, as if speaking to a small child. “She doesn’t come here for the fabric. She comes here for you.”_  

Harry works at her family’s fabric store sometimes and always sells the most interesting fabrics to Louis. Louis is the wannabe fashion designer who keeps buying fabric she doesn’t necessarily need just to find a way to talk to Harry.

**664.[Crystal Ball on the Table](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484216)**

Harry Styles is just an ordinary witch from an old-fashioned Boston family trying to survive in her regular job as the fiction manager at a local bookstore and café. Her magic isn't exactly something she advertises when looking for potential new girlfriends, so when Louis Tomlinson arrives in her life like a breath of fresh air, she tries her best to hide how strongly her magic is reacting to Louis' presence.

**665.[I Can't Help Myself from How My Heart is Racing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16634510)**

Louis is just trying to be a good friend by working out at the gym that Liam owns. He never expected to (quite literally) run into Harry, the hot boxer who sings embarrassing songs in the locker room showers.

**666.[For You, I Give My Soul to Keep](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12186903/chapters/27667701#workskin)**

Louis is presented with a challenge that changes his life forever.

**667.[You Bring Me Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11727690)**

“Lou, I bet you are the most bravest boy in the whole town.” Louis can still hear his mama screaming for his daddy, and his arm still really hurts, but something about the way Harry says it makes everything feel a whole lot better.  
  
When Louis is nine years old, he earns himself a cast, three whole weeks grounded from tv (especially Superman), and an addiction to impressing Harry Styles.

**668.[Not Quite](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7441831)**

_Niall gives Harry an exasperated look, nodding slowly. “Okay...so do you want to explain why we’re hiring Louis? And do you want to explain it without making any mention of his soft hair or ample buttocks?”_

As Harry prepares for the premiere of his first blockbuster film, his manager encourages him to hire a bodyguard as a precautionary measure. Harry ends up making an unusual choice.

**669.[If I Should Stay](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7259224#main)**

Louis is a television actor who suddenly needs a bodyguard. Harry is the bodyguard he ends up hiring.

A fic loosely based on the classic 1992 movie  _The Bodyguard_.

**670.[Foolishly, Completely Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/813300)**

"Now that he’s actually gone and done it, there seems to be no way of going back - no rinse and repeat, no ctrl+alt+del, no abort button, no help to be had. He’s fallen into a black hole and he cannot seem to find a way out. The black hole is also known as Tumblr. More specifically, it’s known as Tumblr’s Larry Stylinson tag."

OR: The one where Louis becomes a Larry shipper by accident.

**671.[TGIF](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16113707)**

“So, you moved in today?”  
“Yeah.” Louis huffed. “I’ve had to leave all my friends behind in Donny and move here because my mum got a good job. And this house is bigger than the one we were in, so that’s good. But I just… I was popular, I had loads of friends, I was captain of the football team. I don’t think the school I’m going to even has a football team.”  
“What school are you going to?”  
“St. Mary’s.”  
“That’s my school!” Harry stopped, and the ball hit his foot. “I’ll be your friend.”  
Louis smiled, and something about it made Harry’s stomach twist uneasily.  
“That’s sweet, Harry. But I can’t exactly hang out with an eleven year old.”  
Harry’s mouth twisted into a frown, but he kicked the ball back anyway. “Okay.”  
“We can hang out here, though.”  
\---  
Louis, 13, moves in next door to Harry, eleven. They immediately hit it off and quickly become best friends, but as they get older, things get a little complicated.

**672.[Blend into My Favorite Colour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560758)**

_Harry often wonders if they’ll ever meet in real life. And if Harry will recognize Tommo the instant they see each other, like somehow their souls will just_ know.  
 _Or maybe Harry’s soul is shouting “Louis!” too loudly for any other signals to go through._

Harry is a barista with a secret  _Werewolf High_  fan blog, a desperate crush on a customer named Louis, and a best friend on Tumblr who always makes him laugh. Louis can't figure out why the barista at his favorite coffee shop keeps creepily staring at him, and to make matters worse, he may be slightly in love with a friend he met online.

A love square involving two boys, one TV fandom, and one food fight.

**673.[I've Been Hoping You'd Be Somewhere Better Than This](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15899463)**

“Does she know who it is then, from the New York office?” Louis enquires.

“Yeah, some guy Henry? Henry Styles I think she said?"

“Harry.”

“What?"

“Harry. His name is Harry Styles.” His heart sank. Louis hadn’t met him, they had only shared a couple of emails back and forth, but he knew exactly who he was. And Harry hadn’t just been killing it in the Big Apple, he’s been ripping the place to absolute shreds, nailing some of the most lucrative accounts in the business.

Louis is so fucked.

Or

The one where Louis is up for a promotion, he just has one tiny, little problem standing in his way.

**674.[Take it to the Limit](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14929670)**

Louis Tomlinson enjoys the simple life. He has his house, his family, and his friends all in the tiny town of Petty Harbour, Newfoundland. When he isn’t spending the winters plowing out the residents and keeping Liam and Niall company at Payne’s pub, he’s out on the open water doing the one thing that he loves the most, fishing.

Harry Styles is a traveler. He lands in the tiny town to try to find himself. What he finds instead is a beautiful blue eyed man who seems to have everything figured out.

But even a brick house can be damaged by a storm if it’s big enough. Can Louis’ perfect life and their relationship survive the tumult that’s coming?

**675.[Until I Found You](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16767277/chapters/39342379)**

Harry Styles is the popstar of the century, or so the media proclaims. He’s linked to every omega he’s seen with, donned as an alpha lothario who isn’t ready to settle down any time soon. His team works hard to publicise him as an alpha who can’t keep his knot in his pants, but not everything is as it seems.

Louis Tomlinson, an aspiring musician working as a porn star and camboy, is waiting for his big break. When he meets Harry Styles he can’t stand the alpha that only uses his power and fame to bed as many omegas as possible. He runs into him at a party and hopes to never see him again only to find that Harry’s assistant is dating Louis’ best friend. To make matters worse, Harry’s about to embark on a world tour and is in need of a guitarist at the last minute, an opportunity Zayn uses to put in a good word for Louis.

What happens when the opportunity that Louis has been waiting for finally comes, but at the price of having to share the stage with one Harry Styles?

**676.[You Came Just Like a Flower in My Darkest Hour](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16975986/chapters/39899013)**

Harry had spent a thousand years as the king of a false kingdom, no one but his empty-minded subjects to distract him from his loneliness. Then, he saw a stranger in a mirror to another world. He was exquisite, this stranger; Harry wanted nothing more than to know him, if only he could be free from the spell that kept him trapped.

But even once his wish had been granted (at the cost of his voice), and he'd gotten to live in the stranger's world and in his house and in his heart, the spell would not be so easily broken.

**677.[You Flower, You Feast](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12285870/chapters/27927915#workskin)**

He's King of the Underworld, but don't assume Louis has it all. He could stand for some excitement in his monotonous, eternal life and maybe, even.....a soulmate.

(Despite not having a soul.)

And along came "Harry".

**678.[Gem and the Hunters: the Treasure of Babylon](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12250530/chapters/27836538)**

_“Were you so sure I would say yes?” Louis asked, already knowing the answer._  
“You’re my best friend, Louis Tomlinson. I know you better than you know yourself.” Niall pointed at him. “You say losing Babylon was terrible and you’re right, it was. But you wouldn’t turn down a second chance.”  
Louis rolled his eyes at his friend. “What makes you say that?”  
Niall just grinned. “You’re too curious.”  
-  
Louis Tomlinson wished, for one thing, his whole life: to find the ancient city of Babylon. After one failed attempt, he swore to never again attempt a search for the city. His friend, Niall Horan never pushed the issue, but when his family finds themselves in trouble, Niall’s only option is to convince Louis to try and find Babylon again.  
Niall enlists the help of two famous treasure hunters: Harry and Gemma Styles and their friend Liam Payne. Harry and Gemma love ancient cultures as much as Louis and would give anything to find Babylon. Liam is just along for the ride, running from a shade in his past.  
The five embark on the adventure of a lifetime… and find much more than any of them bargained for.

**679.[Not Even the Gods Above (Can Separate the Two of Us)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643445)**

Harry is a reckless god of war, Louis is a muse unspoken of, and their love might not be written in the stars.

**680.[One Minute to Midnight](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17115779)**

Louis Tomlinson is at the height of his game in Boston's financial scene. He's got the instinct, and he's got the guts to take calculated risks that make everyone around him a lot of money. Everything is going well until the day after he gets promoted when he wakes up forty years older than his actual age.

Two years later he's adapted to his new life as a retiree, but he's lonely and desperate for company closer to his real age during the rigorous holiday party season. He gets some questionable advice from Niall and turns to the Seeking Arrangement app where he finds Harry Styles, a local actor he's been a fan of since they had an undergraduate class together. But what happens when a few dates here and there isn't enough?

**681.[Life Saver](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17238830?view_full_work=true)**

Nerd Boy’s giant, dorky, adorable hand shoots into the air. Louis notices he has chipped red polish on a few of his nails and some tattered friendship-looking bracelets, like the sort you make in camp, and he  _might_ hear the distant chime of wedding bells. He thought he didn’t even believe in marriage because it’s, like, oppressive and heteronormative or whatever, but that was before Styles, Harry (Harry Styles!!! What an absurd, wonderful name! What a perfect thing to scrawl in the margins of all his notebooks surrounded in hearts!) appeared in the bio lab at his new school and ruined all his principles forever.

or,

Louis is a sweetheart punk with a theater background and a heart of gold, Harry is an inexperienced nerd who plays by the rules. Classmates, lab partners, and eventually friends, what happens when Louis knows he’s in love, but doesn’t know how tell Harry?

**682.[Nocturne](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17248304/chapters/40561673#workskin)**

He didn’t pause to think of the consequences, darting forward the moment a piercing screech left Louis’ mouth as he was swept up, entrapped by ropes and leaves hanging from a tree branch.

“Don’t move,” Harry warned him, afraid he would end up hurting himself.

Louis eyes opened wide towards Harry’s direction. It wasn’t recognition or relief that Harry met, but fear and confusion, as Louis realized that the creature standing in front of him, as he was hanging upside down, was not human and looked nothing like one.

Harry is a goblin living in the woods, entirely enthralled with a human named Louis.

**683.[Woke Up Feeling Knotty](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13318224#main)**

Beta Louis has a kink for knotting and the secret aesthetic porn blog he runs about it is more than proof. When he accidentally finds out his alpha best friend Harry is one of his biggest fans, he knows he has to come clean after everything that has already happened between them. Harry just might be willing to help him out anyway.

**684.[The Prince of Light](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16711090/chapters/39194284)**

Louis was found abandoned at a hospital at six months old and adopted by an older couple who raised him. Now twenty, he studies by night and by day works as a live-in au pair for a family with three little girls. One of the girls, Holly, swears there is a Garden Fairy coming and eating treats she leaves out in the cubby house each night.

When the family goes away for a two week holiday, Louis is secretly tasked with feeding the Fairy. While laying out the food one night he falls from the cubby house and is found by Harry. Harry is different and Louis is fascinated. But as Louis learns how different Harry really is, he discovers his own true home and a very surprising past he never knew.

Cue badgers, bananas and cookies, soulmates, a whole other world, and a future he’d never imagined.

**685.[Etched in Salt (is a Cathedral of the World)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/17250989/chapters/40568216)**

Louis asks for very few things in life, and they are: to solve cases, to keep bad people from doing their bad things, to get good coffee, to go home to a spacious apartment with nobody else in it, and to manage his stupid telempathy powers with minimal interference. And now he's stuck in a tiny cabin in a snowstorm in the middle of god-awful-nowhere with Harry Styles. Because of course he is.

 


End file.
